Quand tout bascule
by Patpat
Summary: Ils doivent se cacher pour se protéger des préjugés... Comment Yuki Eiri, jeune auteur à succès, et son amant âgé de 15 ans, Shindo Shuichi ferontils pour préserver leur amour ? UA, OOC, Darkfic, futurs Lemons. Read and review please !
1. Bats toi pour moi

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M (Sugoi !!! More vanilla !)

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindo Shuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Riku qui apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aime et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Ohayogozaimasu ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic en date. J'en été rendue à compter les jours qui me séparaient de celui de sa publication… C'est pitoyable, je sais. D'abord je tiens à vous prévenir qu'elle me semble un peu moins élaborée que « Should I believe in Destiny ? » mais tout de même plus que « Pour toujours mon Ange ». En bonne reine du UA que je suis, je me suis permise de modifier un détail de taille et vous comprendrez très vite lequel. En outre, je tiens à prévenir les âmes sensibles qu'il s'agira de ma première vraie Darkfic… Je crois que je ne suis jamais allée aussi loin dans le malaise des perso qu'avec cette histoire. Evidemment, vous me connaissez donc vous savez qu'il y aura avant tout de la romance et quelques Vanilla de-ci de-là. En outre, mon frère m'a conseillé d'en faire une Tragedy mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'un bad-ending… Je ne suis sûre de rien quant à la fin pour l'instant. SUSPENSE ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin pour ma tite note…

**Special Thanks : **Shini-oni et Skylie-san qui a été la toute première à me demander des nouvelles de cette fic puisque je l'ai commencé dès la fin de « Pour toujours mon Ange ». Ma doudounette Shizuka Kurai qui est la seconde a qui j'ai parlé de cette fic, lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait de mon idée (toujours de bon conseil, c'est une sage ). A Fllay Alster, qui ne parle pas un mot de Français mais m'a beaucoup soutenu pendant l'ébauche de ce projet (et m'a accessoirement fait découvrir Queer as Folk, du yaoi en vrai !!!). A Laku-chan qui est devenue ma bêta attitrée pour cette fic et m'a vraiment encouragée.

_**Chapitre 1 : Bats-toi pour moi. **_

Il a la peau si douce et sucrée… Je pourrais rester là des heures, des jours entiers à la caresser, à l'embrasser, à la respirer. Il est d'une beauté étonnante. Il est parfait. Et pourtant, je ne dois pas continuer. Je dois l'éloigner de moi… Il n'a que 15 ans et moi j'en ai 24. Mais comment faire quand, dès que je suis loin de lui, sa voix, son sourire et son regard me manquent? Je suis étendu contre lui, ma tête sur son torse nu que je caresse avec affection. Je peux entendre les battements de son cœur tandis que sa poitrine se meut au rythme de sa respiration. Ses mains parcourent mes mèches blondes et il fredonne une petite chanson.

**Shuichi ?**

**Hai ? **répond-t-il en cessant de chantonner.

**Tu dois rentrer chez toi…**

**Nani ? Doshite ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? **me demande-t-il aussitôt avec une petite voix triste qui m'émeut.

Bien sûr que non, tu n'as rien fais de mal, mon amour. C'est moi… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Et je recommence à chaque fois que je pense à toi… A chaque fois que je te touche, que je t'embrasse… Que je te fais l'amour. Je me redresse pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux dorés dans les siens : deux pures miroirs d'améthyste. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure le contour de son visage, puis ses petites lèvres roses sur lesquelles je dépose un chaste baiser. Mais il se met à pleurer.

**Pourquoi tu m'embrasses comme si tu allais me dire au revoir ? Yuki ?** **Tu ne vas pas me rejeter ? N'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait une erreur ? Quelque chose qui t'as déplu ? **

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et je sens son corps fluet sous moi être secoué de sanglots.

**Rentre chez toi, **lui dis-je.

**Ya-yadda… Onegaï, Yuki… Je veux rester auprès de toi… Garde-moi avec toi…**

**Ton père pose déjà beaucoup de questions à ton pote, Hiroshi. Il a même failli se faire griller en te couvrant l'autre fois et nous faire prendre. Si tes parents découvrent quoi que ce soit…**

**Pourquoi on devrait se cacher ? On ne fait rien de mal après tout.**

**Si, Shuichi, c'est mal. Tu es mineur. Tu n'es qu'un gamin alors que moi je vais sur mes 25 ans. Je ne crois pas que ça leur plaise. Sans compter que nous sommes deux garçons… J'aurais de la chance si tes parents ne me font pas arrêter pour pédophilie !**

**T'es pas un pédophile, mon Yuki ! Dis pas de bêtises ! **ricane Shuichi en s'asseyant, le dos appuyé contre la tête de mon lit, séchant ses larmes.

**Techniquement, un pédophile est un homme qui séduit les enfants en usant de différents stratagèmes pour profiter d'eux physiquement. C'est à peu près ce que j'ai fait puisque tu es encore un enfant que c'est moi qui t'ai abordé en premier, dans ce parc, il y a 6 mois… Et puis j'ai aussi bien profité de toi étant donné que je suis celui qui t'a pris ta virginité…**

**Ma virginité ? Tu ne me l'as pas prise, c'est moi qui aie choisi de te la donner. Et tu ne m'as jamais rien fait sans mon accord. Quant à la partie séduction, il me semble avoir joué un grand rôle moi aussi. Après tout, tu ne m'aurais pas donné mon premier baiser si, coincé dans cet ascenseur, dans le noir suite à une coupure de coupure de courant provoqué par une tremblement de terre, je ne m'étais pas blotti contre toi en gémissant des « J'ai peur, Yuki, prends-moi dans tes bras… ».**

En me disant ça, il sourit. Un sourire amusé. Et je sens ses petites mains remonter le long de mon torse nu pour se glisser derrière ma nuque.

**Et puis, peut-être qu'on n'aurait jamais vécu de première fois si je n'avais pas insisté, quelques semaines après ce baiser, pour que tu viennes avec moi à ce bar qui organise chaque vendredi des soirées « scène ouverte », **me dit-il avec une voix douce et sexy, faisant appel aux délicieux souvenirs de cette soirée que je garde précieusement en moi. **Peut-être que rien ne se serait passé entre nous si je n'avais pas chanté, dansé. Si je ne t'avais pas aguiché…**

Il s'approche de moi et m'offre ses lèvres si tentantes. Trop tentantes pour que j'y résiste. Je cède et l'embrasse. D'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Emballé par mon désir de l'avoir pour moi et rien que pour moi, je le serre dans mes bras. J'aime sentir son corps frêle contre moi… Non, Eiri ! Arrête ! Je dois arrêter !... A contre cœur je le repousse et dis d'un air sévère :

**Ils se foutent pas mal de savoir qui a séduit qui, Shuichi. Pour eux, ça aura l'air d'être de la pédophilie** **et c'est ce que ce sera.**

**Peu importe de quoi ça à l'air vu de l'extérieur, Yuki. Nous, on sait ce que c'est vraiment. Et c'est de l'amour. Ca ne compte donc pas ?**

**Pas aux yeux de la loi. De toutes façons, je serai accusé de détournement de mineur (**1**). Et puis tes parents t'enverront peut-être très loin d'ici et…**

**Et quoi ? Yuki ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Comment pourrais-je affirmer le contraire ? C'est impossible. Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi. Je sais bien que tu es encore très jeune mais je suis sûr que tu sais ce que j'éprouve puisque tu ressens certainement la même chose. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi pourtant, notre relation interdite finira par t'empêcher de t'épanouir, de grandir. Rester avec moi n'est pas bon pour toi. Kami-sama ! Pourtant j'aimerais tant te garder avec moi pour toujours.

**Yuki ? Réponds-moi.**

Je baisse les yeux. J'aimerai avoir le courage de te mentir. De te dire que non. Mais ce courage, je ne l'ai pas. Je suis trop lâche pour affronter tes larmes, pour te briser le cœur… Shuichi…

**Ai shiteru, **réponds-je.

Il me sourit et me dit dans un murmure réconfortant :

**Alors comme tu m'aimes tu dois te battre pour moi… Car l'amour est plus fort que tout et en plus, tu es le plus fort des hommes… (**2

Son sourire est magnifique et mon cœur bondit.

**Shuichi, tu vas me rendre fou, **murmure-je, ne sachant plus quoi écouter entre la voix de la raison et celle du cœur.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux comme à chaque fois que je suis frustré. Et lui, avec la douceur qui le caractérise, il m'enlace. Il n'est pas très grand, et il a une petite carrure, presque semblable à celle d'une fille en fait, pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité que dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression qu'alors, plus rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je pourrais même mourir, peu m'importe tant que je suis dans ses bras…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Cette nuit, nous avons fait l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que notre besoin de l'autre soit évincé par notre fatigue. Je me suis réveillé alors qu'il faisait encore nuit pour écrire. Chaque fois qu'on passe une nuit aussi douce que celle-ci, je me réveille avec le plein d'inspiration. Et quand j'aperçois l'ombre d'un blocage, il me suffit d'imaginer le petit corps nu de Shuichi enveloppé dans les draps encore humides de nos ébats. Le soleil pointe à l'Est lorsque je me décide à faire une pause pour me préparer un café et fumer une cigarette. C'est quand je me verse du café dans une tasse que je sens Shuichi encercler ma taille avec ses bras menus et s'appuyer contre mon dos. J'expire une longue bouffée de fumée blanchâtre et me retourne pour l'enlacer à mon tour.

**Tu veux manger quelque chose ? **propose-je.

**Mmm... Je voudrais bien des Chococrispies...**

Je souris. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier qu'il n'est qu'un gamin.

**Vas t'asseoir, je t'apporte ça.**

Lorsque je lui apporte ses céréales dans du lait, ainsi que ma tasse de café pour déjeuner avec lui, il baille et me demande :

**Tu viendras me chercher ce soir, à la sortie du lycée ?**

**Shuichi, ça fait deux nuit que tu passes ici. Tes parents vont se poser des questions.**

**Oui, tu as sans doutes raison... Alors je viendrai samedi soir. Si ça te dérange pas bien sûr.**

Samedi ? Ca veut dire deux jours sans te voir mon amour ?

**Comme tu veux, **réponds-je le plus impassiblement possible, tentant de masquer ma déception.

Nous mangeons en silence puis il va prendre sa douche, s'habille et prends son sac. Je l'accompagne à la porte où nous échangeons un dernier baiser avant ce week-end puis il ouvre la porte et...

**Eiri ? **s'étonne ma sœur Mika en nous voyant côte à côte.

**Mika, **réponds-je froidement.

Shuichi me regarde avec un air interrogateur et dans ses yeux je remarque un je-ne-sais-quoi qui signifie clairement qu'il perçoit Mika comme une éventuelle petite-amie.

**Je te présenta ma sœur, Mika, **lui dis-je d'un air énervé que j'adresse plus à cette idiote qu'à lui. **Maintenant dépêche-toi de partir, tu vas arriver en retard.**

**Haï ! A plus tard, Yuki !**

Je le regarde disparaître dans l'ascenseur avant de m'effacer de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser ma grande sœur entrer. La porte qui se ferme derrière moi, suivi d'un claquement de langue agacé m'indique qu'elle est bien rentrée dans mon appartement.

**Tu dois des explications, il me semble, Eiri. Qui était ce jeune garçon qui sort de chez toi si tôt le matin alors que toi tu es encore en peignoir ?**

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

**Eiri, s'il te plait ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, ne me dis pas que ce garçon et toi vous avez...**

**Ok, je te dirais rien.**

**Eiri ! Kami-sama, c'est un enfant ! Il doit avoir quoi ? 12 ans ?**

**Oh ! Ca va oui ? Je suis pas pédophile non plus ! Il a 15 ans !**

**Et alors ? C'est pareil à ce niveau là ! Eiri, tu es un homme de 25 ans bientôt, et lui n'est qu'un jeune adolescent de 15 ans. Tu es donc irresponsable au point de violer les lois de la justice et de la bienséance ? Pense donc à ce gamin ! Que crois-tu que ce genre de relation malsaine pourrait lui apporter ?**

**Je ne fais que ça, penser à lui. Et je ne l'oblige à rien. Il a choisi lui-même.**

**Eiri, tu dois rompre ! Pour votre bien à tous les deux.**

**Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer ? Tu agirais de la même façon si c'était une fille ?**

**Bien sûr !**

**Menteuse ! **s'énerva Yuki. **Tu serais un peu choquée par la différence d'âge et c'est tout.**

**Je ne pense qu'à ton bien et ce gamin ne t'apportera que des ennuis.**

**Ce gamin contribue plus à mon bien que toi, Seguchi, Tatsuha ou le vieux ne le pourraient jamais. Maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuille emprunter mon téléphone pour me dénoncer aux flics et me garantir un petit séjour derrière les barreaux, va-t-en.**

**Demo...**

**Va-t-en ! **m'exclame-je avec force, la faisant sursauter.

Je ne supporte pas ses jugements sur Shuichi et moi... Elle m'observe un instant, hésitant entre colère, incompréhension et tristesse, puis elle fait route vers la porte quand elle s'arrête et me dit :

**Ayaka attend toujours, tu sais.**

**Et alors ? Elle peut toujours attendre longtemps alors car je ne l'épouserai jamais. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'éloigner Shuichi de moi en espérant que je la choisisse par dépit.**

**Bien, je suppose que tout est dit.**

**Oui.**

**Alors au revoir, otooto.**

Là-dessus, elle s'en va enfin en claquant la porte. Au moins elle ne me dénoncera pas...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Deux jours complets sans le voir, c'était une horreur. A peine l'entends-je entrer en disant "Tadaima !"que j'arrête de taper sur mon ordinateur portable. Je vais dans le salon pour le voir ôter ses chaussures, son manteau et son sac. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me fait un de ses splendides sourires et se jette à mon cou.

**Yuki ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! **

Sans rien répondre, je le prends dans mes bras en retour et blottis mon visage dans son cou. Son parfum de fraise me donne envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ, mais je me retiens. Il ne vient pas que pour ça, tout de même. Et puis j'ai prévu d'autres choses pour ce soir... J'ai préparé le repas et loué deux films: "Doom" et "Ju-On", l'un est gore, l'autre juste terrifiant et Shuichi restera serré contre moi toute la soirée... (Niak Niak !)

**Je devrais pouvoir rester jusqu'à demain après-midi. J'ai dit à mes parents que Hiro et moi, on allait à un concert, qu'on se coucherait tard et que donc, on aurait besoin de se reposer. Mais ils veulent me voir avant 17h30 car j'ai une dissertation à finir pour lundi...**

Il se détache de moi, ramasse son sac et va le poser au pied du canapé.

**Il fait vraiment froid dehors. Ca se voit que c'est bientôt Noël, **lance-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa, entouré d'une dizaine de coussins qu'il a ramené à lui pour se tenir chaud.

**Tu veux que j'augmente le chauffage ? **propose-je en allumant une cigarette.

**En fait je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui me réchauffe en me prenant dans tes bras... **me répond-il en rougissant, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Toujours sans un mot, je m'assoies à ses côtés sur le canapé et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais ça ne lui suffit apparemment pas puisqu'il vient s'installer sur mes genoux, un petit sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Instinctivement, je l'enveloppe dans mes bras. Je remarque sur ses traits une fatigue inhabituelle pour un samedi. Après tout, il a eu droit à une grasse matinée aujourd'hui. La seule explication c'est...

**Tu as pleuré ?**

**Non... **me répond-il, feignant l'innocence.

**Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, mon pauvre Shuichi.**

**Yuki, c'est rien, je te le promets. Tu me connais, je pleure toujours pour un rien...**

**Même si c'est rien, étant ton petit ami, j'ai le droit de savoir non ?**

**Je te dis que c'est rien ! **S'énerve-t-il soudain, à mon grand étonnement, même si je n'en montre rien.

**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? **réplique-je froidement.

Aussitôt, il baisse les yeux et se met à pleurer. Il se blottit contre moi, s'agrippant à ma chemise que je sens s'humidifier par ses larmes.

**Arrête de pleurer, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, **dis-je d'un air agacé.

**Gomennasai, Yuki, je suis désolé...**

Il me fait de la peine quand il se met dans cet état; je n'aime pas le voir malheureux et triste. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pourquoi il était bouleversé au point de s'en prendre à moi. Il ne le fait jamais parce qu'il déteste qu'on se dispute, pourtant là... Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ? Je voudrais lui reposer la question mais pas tant qu'il est dans un état pareil. Dans ce genre de cas, le seul remède c'est un gros câlin et baiser. Aussitôt, je m'y emploie : je saisis son menton avec tendresse pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers moi, puis je me penche pour l'embrasser. Tout en se faisant, je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou en s'abandonnant à cette étreinte. Je libère ses lèvres et lui murmure à l'oreille le plus gentiment possible (il ne faut pas le brusquer..) :

**Je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu pleures mais parce que j'ignore pourquoi. Dis-moi simplement la raison pour laquelle tu as pleuré avant de venir, Shu.**

Il reste un instant silencieux, continuant à renifler contre moi (j'espère juste qu'il ne se mouche pas dans ma chemise).

**J'avais trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour toi, mais quand mon père l'a trouvé, j'ai dû mentir et dire que c'était pour lui, du coup, il l'a gardé pour l'ajouter aux autres paquets sous le sapin la semaine prochaine... Et c'est lui qui l'ouvrira à ta place et j'ai aucun moyen pour le récupérer, du coup je dois recommencer mes recherches pour te trouver autre chose parce que c'était le dernier exemplaire ! **me dit-il soudain d'une traite, sans arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Malgré mon sale caractère et ma tendance au froid intersidéral, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner.

**Pourquoi tu ries ?! C'est pas drôle ! **s'offusque-t-il.

Mais sa frimousse boudeuse me fait rire davantage.

**Je te trouve adorable quand tu fais la moue.**

**Et moi je te trouve adorable quand tu ris ! **me réplique-t-il, avec un sourire carnassier.

Aussitôt, je m'arrête. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rire comme ça, moi ? Tsss... Ce gamin a des effets sur moi que je ne soupçonne même pas. J'en découvre toujours un peu plus sur moi et ce dont je suis capable à son contact. Dieu que j'adore être auprès de lui ! Après un petit moment à nous toiser, je finis par dire :

**Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans tous tes états ? Pour un cadeau de Noël ? Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.**

**Celui-là si ! C'était le cadeau de Noël parfait ! Si seulement j'avais trouvé autre chose à dire à mon père...**

**Et c'était quoi ce cadeau si parfait ? Un cendrier fait avec amour par tes petites mains ? **le taquine-je (3).

**Non, c'était... **il rougit.

Il rougie et mon cœur bondit comme à chaque fois que je vois ses joues roses devenir aussi rouges que des tomates. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

**Tu sais, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir cassé la lame de ton rasoir en voulant l'utiliser pour ouvrir le carton de ma X-Box 360... Et je m'en veux encore, d'ailleurs. Alors quand j'ai vu ce rasoir dans la boutique... Il était parfait pour toi ! Je t'ai imaginé en train de l'utiliser à la sortie de la douche avec juste une serviette autour de ta taille et moi, emmitouflé dans ta chemise... Tu sais, celle que j'adore... Et venant te prendre le rasoir des mains pour finir à ta place et d'une manière très sensuelle et ensuite on...**

Il s'interrompt au meilleur moment. Dommage, il a beaucoup d'imagination : j'arrivais presque à me représenter la scène. Du coup, c'en est vraiment dommage pour le rasoir aussi. M'enfin rien ne m'empêche d'en acheter un pour que Shuichi et moi vivions d'autres grands moments dans la salle de bain. Sur le lavabo, dans la douche (j'adore ça quand son visage est recouvert de gouttelettes et que ses cheveux trempés tombent sur son front, pendant qu'on fait l'amour)... Il lève ses grands yeux violets vers moi et ajoute :

**Il était fin et le manche était tout en nacre blanche. Blanche comme la neige... Alors dans ma tête, ça a fait tilt tu vois, parce que "Blanc égal Neige égal Yuki égal Toi". Et c'était le dernier ! En plus il été tellement beau... Comme toi ! Enfin, non, parce tu es la plus belle création de l'univers ! Et le pire c'est qu'il me reste plus que 8 jours pas beaucoup d'argent pour te trouver quelque chose de bien à t'offrir. Alors que les meilleurs cadeaux sont déjà partis depuis longtemps et...**

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces... L'avoir observer pendant qu'il s'emballait à en perdre haleine à ce point n'avait fait qu'attiser mon attirance pour lui. Lorsque je le sens se calmer contre moi, comme à chaque fois que je l'embrasse, je lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts, puis je lui dit :

**C'est pas grave, tu me trouveras un autre cadeau j'en suis sûr...**

Il acquiesce et se blottit dans mes bras, sa tête appuyée contre mon torse.

**Dis, Yuki ?... C'est quoi mon cadeau ?**

**Comme si j'allais te le dire...**

**Bah, ça coûte rien d'essayer, hein.**

**Bon, t'as faim ? **demande-je en m'écartant pour aller à la cuisine.

**Hai ! Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà préparé le repas ? **

Il me suit dans la cuisine avec un étrange sourire au lèvres.

**Mon Yuki m'a préparé à manger ! KYAH ! C'est trop kawai...**

**Arrête de t'exciter comme une puce. J'ai préparé pour moi puis je me suis souvenu que tu venais, alors pour pas me faire chier à devoir recuisiner, j'ai préparé pour toi en même temps, **dis-je froidement.

**Essaye pas de paraître méchant alors que tu l'es pas ! **s'exclame-t-il en me donnant un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir deux assiettes et les couverts pour mettre la table.

J'apporte le repas et on s'assoit face à face. Dans ce genre de moment j'ai l'impression qu'on est un véritable couple. Même si ce n'est pas trop mon genre, j'aimerais pouvoir l'emmener au restaurant, au cinéma ou dans un quelconque autre endroit où les amoureux vont et qui lui ferait plaisir. Je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir... A 15 ans, c'est ce genre de choses qu'il aimerait faire avec sa petite amie. Quand je pense à ça j'ai le sentiment de le retenir prisonnier d'une certaine façon, de l'empêcher de vivre la vie qu'il mérite. J'ai peur que mon amour pour lui ne lui fasse du mal. Après tout, qui suis-je pour lui refuser le bonheur ? Il m'aime peut-être, mais le fait de devoir se cacher lui fait de la peine. J'aimerais tant avoir le courage de lui dire que tout est fini, ne serait-ce que pour son bien. Mais j'ai peur de découvrir ce que serait ma vie sans lui, maintenant qu'il y est si tranquillement installé. Je ne veux plus être seul. Comment vivre sans le grand amour une fois qu'on y a goûté ? Alors la vie nous paraît insipide et plus digne d'être vécue... Peut-être que je devrais faire quelque chose pour lui donner ce qui lui manque dans cette relation...

**Shuichi, je me disais que peut-être on pourrait sortir le 25 Décembre...**

**Nani ?! Tu veux dire "sortir en couple" ?**

**Et bah... Ouais. Enfin, si tu veux bien. Je pense que si on fait attention, on pourrait se promener en ville, ou alors prendre la voiture et aller faire un tour où tu voudras. **

**SUGOI ! Eiri ça va être super !**

Et il se jette à mon cou, manquant d'emporter la table et tout ce qu'il y a dessus avec lui. En revanche, ma chaise et moi n'avons pas eu cette chance. Me voilà sur le dos avec ma petite boule d'énergie à cheveux roses sur moi et aussi un petit mal de crâne à l'arrière de la tête. Mais c'est un autre problème.

**Baka ! Ca te prend souvent ?**

**Mon Yuki va m'emmener en rendez-vous, en amoureux, le jour de Noël ! Comme ça on pourra s'échanger nos cadeaux. Mon chéri va m'offrir mon plus beau Noël !**

Son chéri, hein ?... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'aime à ce point. Au moins autant que je l'aime.

**Allez lève-toi, **fais-je en grognant.

**Fais pas comme si j'étais lourd...**

**Pourtant, t'es lourd de bêtises. **

**Nh, Yuki t'es méchant... **gémit-il en plongeant son regard lavande dans le mien. **Mais je t'aime tellement, Eiri...**

Alors, je n'avais pas rêvé quand je l'ai entendu m'appeler "Eiri" tout à l'heure ?! C'est bien la première qu'il m'appelle de cette façon... Et j'adore ça.

**Appelle-moi encore comme ça, **dis-je simplement.

**Tu veux dire "Eiri" ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**Oui, **lui murmure-je.

**Eiri. Eiri. Eiri... Eiri, l'amour de ma vie, **souffle-t-il en s'approchant de moi, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes dans un contact électrisant.

**Je t'aime, Shu-chan.**

Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de manger que nous sommes déjà étendus par terre, échangeant caresses et baisers tendres. Nous aurions pu aller plus loin si des gargouillis indélicats ne s'étaient pas échappés de l'estomac de mon amant. Il s'écarte de moi, rougissant violemment, alors que moi je sens un petit sourire moqueur s'afficher sur mon visage.

**On ferait bien de manger avant que ton ventre ne se mette à jouer de la salsa, **fais-je remarquer.

**Oui, peut-être bien.**

Il se relève ainsi que moi. Je redresse ma chaise avant de m'asseoir et on commence à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Shuichi demande tout joyeusement :

**Après le repas on fait quoi ?**

**J'ai loué des films.**

**Cool ! Lesquels ?**

**Kimitsu ! **réponds-je dans une parfaite imitation de mon adorable petit ami.

**Ca cache toujours quelque chose quand tu dis ça...**

Je lui lance un petit sourire amusé, sans ajouter un mot. Après le dîner, on regarde "Ju-On" et, comme je l'avais prévu, Shuichi se cramponne à moi comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

**Yuki, pourquoi t'as loué ce film ? Tu sais que j'aime pas les trucs qui font peur !**

**Mais je suis là...**

**Ca va pas m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars, cette nuit...**

**Qui te dis que je vais te laisser le temps de dormir cette nuit ? **demande-je, l'air de rien, sans quitter l'écran de la télé des yeux un instant.

**Si tu avais prévu de me faire l'amour ce soir, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas pris directement au lieu de me laisser paniquer devant ce film d'horreur ? **s'agace-t-il, mettant sa tête ébouriffée entre moi et la télé.

**Parce que j'aime les films d'horreur, et aussi parce que après je me sens prêt à faire un marathon. Tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre de ma libido sur-développée ? **

Soudain, il m'embrasse. Un baiser fougueux comme il ne m'en a donné que trop rarement. Ses bras entourent mon cou avec force et je peux presque sentir mes lèvres bleuir tant ce baiser me fait mal. Pourtant, cette soudaine violence ne fait qu'attiser mon désir pour lui. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartons pour reprendre de l'air. Et pendant ce temps, nos regards ne se lâchent pas. Il se met à califourchon sur moi et ôte son tee-shirt, révélant sa peau douce et si légèrement halée. Puis, ses petits doigts habiles déboutonnent ma chemise et en écartent les pans. Aussitôt, il vient embraser mon torse, puis ma gorge. Je penche la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès et il en profite largement. Je sens sa main gauche parcourir mes épaules et ma nuque, et sa main droite se faufiler dans ma chevelure blonde.

C'est tellement bon de le laisser prendre les rennes quelques fois... Enfin, j'arrive à capturer ses lèvres et je l'enlace contre moi de façon si possessive que je me surprend à penser que je pourrais bien tuer celui qui tenterait de m'enlever mon amour, mon étoile, mon soleil, mon tournesol, mon... Mon Shuichi. Dieu que je t'aime, Shu-chan : c'en est insupportable mais tu es ma drogue et sans toi à mes côtés, je mourrai. Je le sais maintenant. Je sais que sans toi, je ne pourrais plus vivre, ni même survivre..

**Sois mien, Shu, **lui souffle-je entre deux baisers.

**Mais je le suis déjà, **me répond-il. **A toi et à personne d'autre.**

**Ndla : **(1) Petit rappel : la majorité est de 20 ans au Japon. (2) Cette phrase fait très niaise, je sais, mais Shu a seulement 15 ans donc il est encore plus innocent, plus romantique… Plus kawai, quoi ! (3) Petit clin d'œil à ma ptite Shizu qui a fait le coup du cendrier dans un de ses fics... Allons Yuki, le plus important c'est que ça vienne du cœur.

**Notes : **Vous aurez remarqué un certain changement dans ma technique de narration, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ma grande surprise ! J'espère que ça vous plait. Un POV unique avec une narration au présent. Je voulais un peu de changement et je trouve que ça rend le récit encore plus vivant et prenant. J'aime m'imposer ce genre de contrainte d'écriture, ça oblige à s'appuyer davantage sur son vocabulaire et à faire des effets de style. Vous aurez par exemple remarqué que j'ai donné un aspect un peu décousu à mes phrases… Je m'étais déjà forcée à conserver le plus strictement possible un POV Yuki pour « Mon Ange »… Alors voilà, laissez une review pour me donner vos impressions. N'hésitez pas à me casser si nécessaire ! Mata ne !

**Lexique :**

Ohayogozaimasu : Bonjour (le matin jusqu'à 11h)

Mata ne : A plus tard, à bientôt.

Hai : Oui.

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Doshite : Pourquoi ?

Yadda : Non ! Hors de questions ! (sens de la négation en générale)

Onegaï : S'il te plait.

Ai shiteru : Je t'aime.

Kami-sama : Seigneur Dieu

Otooto : petit frère.

Tadaima : Je suis rentré !

Gomennasai : Pardonne-moi.

Yuki : Neige.

Kawai : Mignon

Kimitsu : secret.


	2. Mon Noël avec toi

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M (Sugoi !!! More vanilla !)

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Riku qui apparaîtra dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aime et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Voici enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fic que j'adore (pour être honnête j'aime toutes mes fics mais celle-ci me tient à cœur). Etant donné que j'ai quelques difficultés à finir le chapitre 15 de "Should I believe in Destiny?" je vous envoie celui-ci qui devrait vous contenter en attendant la prochaine update. Mais rassurez-vous, Destiny est une affaire qui marche puisque j'ai déjà un plan complet de toute la fin de la fic qui s'arrêtera au chapitre 20 et j'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 15. Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure pour la note de fin.

**Spécial Thanks : **Encore à Skylie, elle est adorable cette fille. Mais aussi à ma meilleure amie, Drudrue qui est une vrai soeur pour moi. Ainsi qu'à Iname et Quack says the Duck qui s'occupent avec plaisir de la bêta-lecture de "Winter Sakura" ma prochaine fic (tout en anglais, désolée... Mais pouvez écouter la chanson du même titre, chantée par Kazuhiko Inoue, la voix de Yuki dans l'anime).

_**Chapitre 2 : Mon Noël avec toi.**_

Les quelques jours qui nous séparaient des vacances de Noël sont passés relativement vite. Shuuichi ayant fini les cours jusqu'en Avril prochain (1), je me délecte déjà de l'idée de pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Mais voilà, avant, il faudra que je reste seul le soir de Noël. En effet, mon petit amour doit dîner avec sa famille sinon ses parents se douteraient de quelque chose. Et des soupçons, c'est bien la dernière chose dont notre relation déjà compliquée a besoin. Je ne fête jamais Noël d'habitude, mais cette je voulais tellement passer ce moment si spécial de l'année avec Shuuichi... Il est à peine 19h, le soir du 24 Décembre, et je commence à me préparer de quoi grignoter (je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire un grand repas si je suis seul) quand on sonne à ma porte.

**Bordel !... **gronde-je pour moi-même en allant ouvrir.

Si ce n'est pas Shuuichi, l'importun va se faire rôtir le cul à coup de bottes ; je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit d'autre que mon petit ami.

**Mika... **grogne-je en découvrant ma sœur et son regard sévère sur moi.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle a ramené son mari, Seguchi Tohma avec elle...

**Tsss... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et pourquoi lui aussi il s'est pointé ?**

**Eiri, ça fait des semaines qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi. On commençait à s'inquiéter, **explique Seguchi en entrant avec ma sœur.

**Dites plutôt que vous êtes venus voir s'_il_ était là, **fais-je remarquer avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

**Alors ce garçon est toujours dans ta vie ?** demande Mika avec un air désapprobateur.

**Rends-moi service et arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, **rétorque-je.

**Mika a raison, Eiri. Cette relation avec ce garçon ne t'apportera que des problèmes, **approuve Tohma, assis dans mon sofa aux côtés de son épouse.

**Pourquoi vous vous butez à ne rien comprendre ? Je ne vous dois aucune explication. Sachez uniquement que je ne renoncerais jamais à Shuuichi. Alors ne venez pas me faire chier ce soir, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur.**

**Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il n'est pas avec toi pour Noël ? Etant donné la nature de votre relation, je doute qu'il en ait parlé à ses parents. Si vraiment vous ne faisiez rien de mal, pourquoi vous cacheriez-vous ? **me lance acidement Mika.

**Parce que comme toi, tout le monde pensera que c'est mal. Nous, on sait que ça ne l'est pas, **réponds-je froidement en allumant une cigarette.

**Eiri ! Je t'en prie ! Il n'a que 15 ans ! Ce que tu fais là, ça relève de... de la pédophilie ! **s'exclame-t-elle.

Je me raidis. Comment ma propre sœur peut-elle me dire ça ? Shuuichi... Je serres les poings et la fixe d'un regard de glace. J'aurais adoré que mes yeux soient deux fusils pour pouvoir la flinguer sur place.

**Cet adolescent ne pourra pas s'épanouir à tes côtés... Il a besoin de stabilité à son âge. Or cette relation ne peut que le brider : il ne doit pas vivre caché dans l'ombre comme tu veux l'y entraîner. D'autant que ta propre vie n'est pas stable... Ce n'est pas un homme qui se fait soigner pour schizophrénie qui peut lui apporter ce dont il a besoin. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait strictement rien de ton passé.**

**Tu essayes de me faire passer pour un monstre, Tohma ? **

**Non, je ne fais que tu rappeler la réalité des faits. Et même lui il ne...**

Mais mon beau-frère est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. J'aurais presque poussé un soupir de soulagement si je n'étais pas celui que je suis. Je me dirige vers le téléphone et décroche.

**Allo ?**

**Yuuuukiiii ! **crie Shuuichi à l'autre bout du fil. **Je t'ai manqué, mon amour ?**

**Plus que tu ne l'imagines, mon cœur, **réponds-je avec un petit sourire.

Je porte peut-être des lunettes de lecture mais j'ai une excellente vision périphérique. Aussi les expressions stupéfaites, voir choquées sur les visages de ma sœur et son mari ne m'échappent pas ; j'en déguste chaque miette.

**Je me suis débrouillé pour être chez toi dès demain matin et pour 8 jours complets ! C'est génial, non ? Mes parents pensent que Hiro m'emmène avec lui à Kyushu voir sa grand-mère.**

**Ouais...**

**Qu'est-ce que t'as Yuki ? Ca ne va pas ? T'as l'air... énervé. C'est moi ?**

**Non, baka. T'inquiètes pas, ok ?**

**Hai... Demo...**

**T'as trouvé un autre cadeau ?**

**Nani ?**

**Pour moi.**

**Ah, oui ! **s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Ouf. J'ai réussi à changer de sujet. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache pour Mika et Seguchi.

**C'est quoi ? **demande-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Bien essayé, cependant. Mais tu peux être sûr que c'est encore mieux que l'autre.**

**Vraiment ? T'as piqué ma curiosité, là.**

**Hihi ! J'en étais sûr. Mais tu vas devoir attendre demain pour l'ouvrir...**

**Je t'aime, **lui murmure-je, l'interrompant dans sa phrase.

A en juger pour les tronches que tirent mes "invités", je peux dire qu'ils sont plus que surpris d'entendre ces trois mots sortir de ma bouche.

**Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement mon Yuki. Tu me manques trop ! Oups ! Je dois y aller, on passe à table.**

**Ok.**

**Passe une bonne soirée, mon amour.**

**Sans toi, ça va être dur, **marmonne-je.

**Alors heureusement que je serais chez toi pour te réveiller demain matin... **me répond-il avec un petit air suggestif.

**Vers midi ? **(2)

**Plutôt 10h... Je t'embrasse ! **

**Mouais... Moi aussi.**

Là-dessus, on raccroche ensemble. Avoir entendu sa voix, ses paroles... Peu m'importe pourquoi Tohma et Mika sont là. Peu m'importe ce qu'ils ont dit et ce qu'ils comptent encore ajouter. Shuuichi est à moi, à moi seul. Je l'aurais pour moi tout seul et ce dès demain. Alors que j'essaie de dissimuler mon sourire satisfait pour me tourner vers les Seguchi, je sens monter en moi de la frustration : pourquoi Shuuchi et moi n'avons pas le droit d'être comme tous les couples ? Puis la colère, contre tous ceux qui, comme ces deux crétins sur mon canapé, voudraient nous séparer. Mon regard se pose sur eux et Mika me dit :

**C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ouais.**

**Mon Dieu, Eiri, c'est un enfant ! Un enfant ! Tu es censé être le plus responsable des deux mais tu l'encourages, tu le confortes dans l'idée que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est plus que de l'entichement ! **s'exclame-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

**Il m'aime et je l'aime aussi !**

Je viens de perdre mon sang froid si rapidement que je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'en voyant la terreur s'inscrire sur le visage de mon aînée. J'ai crié si fort et si soudainement que ma gorge en est toute sèche ; je suis presque certain d'avoir vu Tohma sursauter.

**Ca n'a aucune importance pour vous ?! **demande-je un peu plus doucement, même s'il est évident que je n'ai pas regagné mon calme. **Shuuichi, il... Il n'a peut-être que 15 ans, je ne le connais peut-être que depuis 6 mois, mais aujourd'hui il représente toute ma vie. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'éloigner de moi, **gronde-je, les dents serrées pour m'abstenir de hurler.

Mika s'approche de moi, hésitante dans ses gestes mais déterminée dans son regard.

**Eiri, ce garçon est trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Tu es beau, tu es célèbre... Tu as de sérieux atouts dans ta manche quand il s'agit de séduction...**

**Tu insinues que je l'ai volontairement séduit ?**

**Non ! Cet enfant a juste été plus réceptif que la normalité des hommes à tes charmes et maintenant tu es persuadé qu'il t'aime. Alors que ce gamin ne t'apportera que des problèmes. Vois un peu dans quel état tu t'es mis à cause de lui. Tu es seul et tu t'es attaché à lui. Tu es riche et célèbre et il profite de son emprise sur toi parce qu'il a senti ton besoin de lui !**

La gifle est partie toute seule. Je l'ai frappée tellement fort qu'elle a basculé et se retrouve maintenant sur le cul. L'expression de surprise mêlée de terreur sur son visage est risible. J'aurais éclaté de rire si je n'étais pas paralysé par la colère et la frayeur. Comment ai-je pu lever la main sur une femme ? Sur ma sœur qui plus est !... Tohma, lui, est déjà agenouillé près d'elle. Une large rougeur sur sa joue présage une future ecchymose qui ne tardera pas à apparaître.

**Eiri, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Il a raison : qu'est-ce qui me prend ? D'accord, j'étais en colère mais jamais, même à bout de nerfs, je n'avais frappé une femme. Et pourtant je ne regrette pas mon geste. Elle l'a bien cherché, non ? Pourquoi veut-elle tant éloigner Shuuichi. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ces horribles choses sur lui ?

**Shuuichi... Shuuichi est l'être le plus honnête et le plus désintéressé au monde. Que cela te dérange ou non, j'aime Shuuichi de tout mon cœur. J'ai besoin de lui, je te l'accorde. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est quand tu affirmes qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'il a juste été séduit par moi. Et que ce qui le retient auprès de moi c'est mon argent, ma célébrité ou mon physique. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne me connais plus, tu n'as donc aucun droit de nous juger. Il a obtenu de moi ce que personne d'autre n'obtiendra jamais : moi. Si toi, Tohma et le reste du monde êtes incapables d'accepter notre relation alors rendez-nous un service et faites comme si on n'existait pas. On ne veut pas vous avoir sur le dos. **

Pendant un long moment de silence, leurs regards à la fois ahuris et sévères sont pointés sur moi. Ils ont l'air déçus à la fois de mon attitude, de mon entêtement et de ne pas être parvenu à me convaincre. Puis Seguchi se relève et aide ma sœur à se remettre sur ses pieds.

**Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tu sembles avoir pris ta décision, **juge Tohma avec un sourire triste. **J'espère seulement que ce garçon en vaut la peine.**

Je ne répond pas, je me contente de garder mon regard droit dans le sien. Un regard froid et assuré parce que, plus que jamais, je suis sûr de moi, de mon choix, de mes sentiments, de Shuuichi. Tohma semble le voir et son sourire passe de triste à satisfait. Depuis le temps qu'il dit vouloir me voir heureux... Je pense que mon comportement et mes paroles l'ont convaincu. J'espère juste que, si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'ira pas s'en prendre à Shuuichi. Il n'a pas intérêt.

**Fais juste attention à toi Eiri, **me dit-il en passant à côté de moi, un bras autour des épaules de Mika, tandis qu'ils rejoignent l'entrée. **Comme tu l'as dit, tu es célèbre. N'attire pas l'attention sur vous.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ne sont plus chez moi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Mmmmh... **gémis-je.

Comme d'habitude à 10h du matin, je suis encore dans mon lit, étendu sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller... Ou plutôt dans celui que Shuuichi a l'habitude de prendre pour dormir. Il est imprégné de son odeur de fraise Tagada, un pur délice. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ma petite boule rose est à califourchon sur mes reins, étendue sur mon dos, son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, ses petites mains vagabondant sur mes flancs.

**Joyeux Noël mon amour, **me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

Je grogne encore, mais uniquement de plaisir. J'aime sa tendresse et sa délicatesse. Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, des jours, une éternité...

**Tu veux du café ?**

**Pas si c'est toi qui l'a préparé, **réponds-je en ricanant.

**Nah, Yuki, c'est pas gentil. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué en cuisine mais j'ai fait des efforts pour apprendre à préparer correctement le café, juste comme tu l'aimes.**

**Oh oui, tu es une parfaite petite femme au foyer...**

**Oui, qui prend soin de son parfait petit mari...**

Je sens son sourire sur ma peau tandis qu'il dépose une pluie de baisers sur mes épaules nues.

**En fait, je prends tellement soin de toi que je t'ai ramené du shortcake à la fraise fait avec amour par ma maman.**

Shortcake à la fraise ?! Aussitôt, je me redresse sur mes coudes, la tête levée (et ébouriffée), les yeux grands ouverts. MIAM !

**Hihi ! Je savais que ça te ferait réagir, **ricane Shuuichi.

Je me retourne alors et il tombe sur le dos juste à côté de moi. Ses grands yeux violets brillent de mille feux et son adorable visage rougit lorsque je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement mais sûrement, mes mains se faufilent sous son sweet que je lui enlève très vite pour révéler sa peau douce et parfaite. Je caresse son torse du bout des doigts tandis que mes lèvres trouvent le chemin de sa gorge et qu'il passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

**Et ton petit-déjeuner, alors ? **me demande-t-il en gloussant.

**Le shortcake peut attendre... Moi pas... **réponds-je en m'emparant de nouveau de ses petites lèvres rosées.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Faire l'amour à Shuuichi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit à son zénith m'a mis d'excellente humeur. D'autant plus que le shortcake a été mangé au lit, l'abdomen de mon amant me servant d'assiette... Nous avons ensuite pris une douche, nous sommes habillés et maintenant, nous sommes dans ma voiture en route pour un petit restaurant que je connais bien. En effet, j'avais promis une sortie à Shuuchan, et je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur ma parole. Je gare la voiture et alors que je m'apprête à sortir, il m'attrape l'avant-bras pour me retenir.

**Attends !...**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Je... Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau maintenant...**

**Je croyais que tu voulais attendre qu'on soit au parc.**

**Oui mais... J'ai changé d'avis.**

Il fait tout pour éviter mon regard et ses joues sont rouges comme des coquelicots. Il sort de son sac à dos un paquet et me le tend. Je lui prends des mains, intrigué, et commence à l'ouvrir.

**Je sais que c'est pas le meilleur des cadeaux, et puis, il m'est revenu moins cher que le rasoir, c'est sûr... Mais... L'idée m'a paru bonne sur le moment et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur...**

Si tu y as mis tout ton petit cœur alors le cadeau me plaira forcément. Une fois déballé, le cadeau s'avère être un album photo tout relié de cuir rouge. Dès la première page, je trouve des photos de Shuuichi petit et de moi... petit aussi. Bordel ! Comment a-t-il eu ces photos ? Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il dit :

**C'est Tatsuha qui me les a procurées. J'avais pensé que mettre en commun quelques photos ne serait pas si mal...**

Encore une fois, il évite de me regarder. Dommage, il aurait pu profiter de mon expression ahurie. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que mon petit frère est dans la même classe que lui et qu'ils sont amis. Il est également au courant pour nous deux ; il l'a découvert un peu par accident en entrant chez moi sans prévenir il nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser dans la cuisine... Tsss... Bon au moins il nous couvre, comme Hiro.

Je tourne quelques pages de l'album et me rends compte que les images sont classées par ordre chronologique. Je reste en extase devant celles de Shuuichi, enfant. Bon, d'accord, c'est encore un gamin... Mais déjà tout petit il était la plus adorable créature qui soit... Très vite, j'arrive aux photos sur lesquelles nous sommes ensemble. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas remarqué que je ne m'étais jamais autant laissé photographier de bon cœur : les séances photos pour les magazines, j'en ai horreur. Et même bébé, je hurlais dès que je voyais un flash. Shuuichi m'a réellement et profondément changé. Il a un pouvoir sur les gens qui l'entourent qui dépasse l'entendement. Arrivé à la fin, il reste quelques pages libres pour de nouvelles photos. Je m'apprête à refermer l'album quand Shuuichi tourne les dernières pages jusqu'à la couverture. Je découvre alors une pochette interne au dos de la couverture. Je l'ouvre et en tire un CD sur lequel est écrit "Pour que tu penses à moi _Glaring Dream_ Shindoo Shuuichi". Je lève un regard interrogateur vers mon amant qui est si rouge maintenant qu'on fait à peine la différence entre son visage et les racines de sa crinière fuchsia.

**Une chanson ?**

**Oui... J'ai eu du mal à la finir en 8 jours. j'avais commencé à l'écrire le jour où je t'ai rencontré mais... Disons qu'elle ne me paraissait pas assez bien pour l'écrivain que tu es.**

Je passe une main dans ses mèches roses puis sur ses joues.

**Je l'écouterai ce soir, **lui affirme-je.

Il acquiesce timidement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais on pourrait nous voir. C'est dur de s'abstenir de ce genre de démonstration d'affection quand on est en présence de la personne qu'on aime. Je sais qu'en temps normal, ces niaiseries, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Mais quand ça vient de Shuuchan... Il est tellement mignon.

**Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ? **demande-je.

Aussitôt, il lève vers moi son regard lavande et acquiesce de nouveau, mais avec beaucoup plus de véhémence cette fois. Je pose l'album sur la banquette arrière et sors de ma poche un petit paquet. Il s'en empare avidement lorsque je le lui tends et commence à le débarrasser de papier. La tête qu'il tire lorsqu'il se retrouve face à la petite boîte noire et rectangulaire vaut au moins tout l'or du monde.

**Euh... Yuki... Si c'est un autoradio, j'te remercie mais... j'ai pas de voiture.**

Adorable mais stupide.

**Tsss, Baka ! **grogne-je en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

**Aieuh !**

**C'est pas un autoradio ! Ouvre donc avant de sortir des conneries.**

Il ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois et s'exécute. Si elle n'était pas solidement attachée à son crâne, sa mâchoire serait tombée sur ses genoux.

**Yu-Yuki...**

**Ca ne te plait pas ? **demande-je, feignant d'être vexé.

**Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais... Mon cadeau me semble tellement dérisoire comparé au tien...**

**Ton cadeau n'est pas dérisoire ; juste différent. Je l'adore.**

**Moi aussi, j'adore le tien.**

**Alors tu vois, y'a pas tant de différences que ça en fin de compte.**

Il esquisse un sourire et baisse de nouveau les yeux vers l'écrin de velours dans lequel repose une gourmette en platine, incrustée d'un éclat de diamant à chaque extrémité de la petite plaque. Dessus sont gravés les mots "Pour toujours mien" et au dos, la date de notre rencontre, six mois auparavant, dans le parc, NOTRE parc. Je tire le bijou de son nid de velours et l'attache à son poignet gauche. Parfait. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni trop large, ni trop voyant. Il lui va si bien... Je pose mon regard sur lui pour voir des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

**Pourquoi tu pleures ? **m'inquiète-je.

**Parce que je... je... ZE SUIS GNEUREUX !!!**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Au restaurant, nous avons mangé le plus à l'écart possible du reste de la clientèle pour éviter qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Le repas s'est passé dans le silence le plus total : seuls nos regards parlaient pour nous. Une fois la note payée, nous sommes retournés à la voiture pour faire route vers le parc que nous aimons tant. Le paysage de Tokyo enneigé qui s'offre à nous émerveille Shuuichi au plus haut point tandis qu'il s'appuie contre la rambarde du chemin dominant une colline qui surplombe la capitale. La nuit commence à tomber, et les réverbères s'allument.

**Yuki ! **

**Quoi ?**

**Nah, rien...**

Il garde le silence, ses grands yeux améthyste fixés sur l'horizon.

**Si t'as un truc à dire, vas-y.**

**Yuki ! **répète-t-il en pointant le ciel du doigt, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je lève les yeux, ne comprenant vraiment pas à quoi il veut en venir. Puis, une brise glacée se lève et les premiers flocons d'une nouvelle averse de neige tombent sur nous.

**En effet, il commence à neiger, **affirme-je, comprenant enfin de quoi parlait Shuuichi en appelant "Yuki".

**J'adore la neige ! **s'exclame-t-il en raclant la rambarde de ses mains gantées, amassant assez de neige pour former une bonne grosse boule.

Soudain, il fait volte-face et me la balance à la tête. Je m'essuie le visage aussitôt pour me débarrasser de la matière gelée et lui lance un regard meurtrier qui le fait déglutir. Son sourire s'efface pour laisser place à une expression de crainte. Il a toujours peur de me mettre en colère. Non pas que je lèverais la main sur lui... Non, jamais ! Mais il déteste qu'on se dispute et il sait que me mettre en colère entraîne irrémédiablement un prise de becs, puis des larmes et Shuuichi finit blessé : son petit cœur se retrouve toujours en miettes par ma faute.

**Gomen nasai, Yuki. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, **bafouille-t-il, tête baissée. **Je n'aurai jamais dû. Je savais que ça te mettrait en colère. Je... Je...**

Et BAMF ! L'énorme boule de neige qui vient de lui atterrir sur la tête l'interrompt, le faisant sursauter. Il était tellement occupé à se confondre en excuses en regardant ses chaussures qu'il ne m'a même pas vu la préparer. Et à en juger par son expression hallucinée, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas de ma part. Mais très vite, son expression de surprise se change vite en un regard de prédateur et un sourire carnassier apparaît sur ses petite lèvres.

**C'est la guerre ! **hurle-t-il en courant sous les flocons en direction d'un banc pour se cacher derrière.

Il court vite mais pas assez pour moi car j'ai le temps de lui envoyer deux autres boules dans le dos (je visais son petit derrière mais il bougeait trop vite). Il se retranche derrière son banc et m'envoie un demi-douzaine de boules. S'il choisie la tactique défensive, j'opte pour ma part pour l'attaque. Finalement, on se retrouve à tourner inlassablement autour du banc, nos éclats de rire emplissant cette partie du parc visiblement vide en ce début de soirée. Moi, éclater de rire ? Mais dans quel monde sommes-nous ? Le merveilleux monde de Shuuichi bien sûr... Au bout du compte, peu m'importe de me dévoiler de cette façon. C'est Shuuichi... Il est le seul à qui je me montrerai ainsi.

Finalement, il délaisse le banc et tente de courir vers un bosquet d'arbre. Dommage pour lui, je suis plus grand donc je cours plus vite et je le rattrape assez facilement. D'ailleurs, je sais qu'il sait courir extrêmement vite, alors je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de me laisser l'attraper si rapidement. Je le coince contre un réverbère à mi chemin entre le banc et le fourré d'arbustes dans lequel il voulait se cacher. Plaqué entre le réverbère et mon torse, Shuuichi n'a plus aucune chance de s'échapper. Je peux sentir son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine tandis que des volutes de souffle chaud passer entrer ses lèvres fines pour se dissiper dans l'air glacé. Ses lèvres... Je les veux... Ainsi donc, les miennes se pressent tendrement contre les siennes, ma langue glissant doucement dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante, pour aller caresser la sienne. Il répond avidement à mon baiser et enlace ma taille de ses bras fins. Ma main se pose sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre parcourt ses cheveux roses. Ce baiser est si doux. Le froid mordant autour de nous contraste tellement avec la chaleur et la douceur de notre baiser et de nos caresses que cela renforce mon désir pour lui. Et je commence à sentir la force du sien se presser contre mon entrejambe. Il gémit lorsque je frotte délicatement ma jambe contre sa virilité.

**Toi, tu as envie de moi... **fais-je remarquer, taquin, en rompant notre baiser.

**A en juger par ce que je sens contre mon bas-ventre, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie... **me répond-il sur le même ton que moi.

J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin avant de me pencher pour déposer un vif baiser sur son nez.

**On rentre, **dis-je simplement en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie du parc.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Une nouvelle nuit douce passée dans les bras de mon petit amant qui gagne très vite en expérience, et une nouvelle poussée d'inspiration me vient. A ce rythme, mon livre sera fini dans deux jours. Peu d'artistes peuvent se vanter d'avoir pour amant un ange d'innocence et une muse. Je souris en voyant Shuuichi vagabonder d'une pièce à l'autre, dans un de mes pyjamas beaucoup trop grands pour lui, ses grands yeux encore voilés de sommeil et sa crinière rose en bataille.

**Si tu es fatigué, va te recoucher, il n'est que 8h10. **

**Non, ça va, **me répond-il avant de bailler et de s'étirer dans tous les sens.

Il part dans la cuisine, sans doutes pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner. Mais alors que je m'apprête à retourner à mon roman, on sonne à la porte. Heureusement que je suis lavé et habillé sinon, qui que ce soit, il aurait dû repasser plus tard. Je me lève donc et je vais ouvrir. Quatre hommes se tiennent face à moi : trois sont en uniforme d'agent de police et le quatrième doit être un inspecteur puisqu'il est habillé en civil.

**Yuki Eiri ? **me demande celui-ci.

**Oui...**

**Yuki Eiri, nous avons un mandat d'arrêt à votre nom. Vous êtes accusé d'atteinte à la pudeur, de détournement de mineur et d'intimidation. Nous avons également un mandat de perquisition nous autorisant à fouiller votre domicile.**

Oh, non... Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi maintenant ? Et Shuuichi qui est là... Je ne peux pas les empêcher de quoi que ce soit puisqu'ils ont des mandats. Et ce serait leur donner raison que de vouloir fuir. Seuls les coupables fuient. Les coupables et ceux qui n'ont plus d'autres recours. Alors je m'écarte et les laisse entrer. Les trois agents vont dans le salon où ils se séparent : un reste sur place, un va vers ma chambre et le dernier part dans la cuisine. L'inspecteur me met face au mur, me fait une fouille rapide puis commence à me menotter.

**Yuki Eiri, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour atteinte à la pudeur, détournement de mineur et intimidation sur la personne de Shindoo Shuuichi. Vous avez le droit de contacter un avocat ou il vous en sera commis d'office. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence ou tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre procès. Avez-vous bien compris vos droits, Yuki-san ?**

**Oui.**

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre d'autre ?

**Yuki ! Yuki ! **crie Shuuichi en sortant de la cuisine, en larmes, pour me chercher.

Puis il m'aperçoit dans le couloir et se jette sur moi, m'étreignant de toutes ses forces comme pour empêcher quiconque de m'éloigner de lui.

**Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Relâchez-le ! J'vous en supplie ! **sanglote-t-il, le visage blotti contre mon torse, ses bras toujours fermement serrés autour de ma taille.

J'aurais aimer le prendre dans mes bras et effacer les larmes qui courent sur ses joues mais les menottes m'en empêchent. Deux agents nous séparent tandis que pour la première fois depuis mes 16 ans, je pleure. Pitié, ne me l'enlevez pas... Shuuichi...

**Yuki ! **hurle-t-il.

Sa colère et sa peine se transforment en pure inquiétude lorsqu'il remarque mes propres larmes.

**YUKI !!!**

**Dans la chambre, je crois qu'il y a largement de quoi prouver le détournement de mineur, **dit le troisième agent qui revient de ma chambre.

Pas besoin d'être le fils d'Einstein pour savoir qu'il fait allusion aux traces de spermes qui doivent être restées sur les draps après que Shuu et moi ayons fait l'amour la nuit dernière...

**Bien Yuki-san, allons-y. Vous, restez le temps que le petit soit habillé puis amenez-le au poste, **dit l'inspecteur au premier agent. **Et vous deux, attendez l'arrivée de la police scientifique qui relèvera le plus de preuves possibles**, ordonna-t-il aux deux autres.** On doit pas se planter sur cette affaire, ce monsieur est célèbre, **ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un brin de cynisme dans la voix.

Puis il m'emmène...

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Les grandes vacances sont en hiver au Japon et la rentrée des classes ne se fait qu'en Avril. (2) Nous savons tous que Yuki a une notion assez particulière du mot "matin"...

**Notes : **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, lol. Désolée de vous mettre un peu d'angst à la fin du chapitre mais comme ça vous aurez encore plus de plaisir à lire le suivant, ne ? Sinon dans la plupart des reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre 1, j'ai pu voir que la narration assez spéciale dont j'ai fait usage vous a beaucoup déstabilisés mais aussi agréablement surpris, alors je dois dire que je suis contente de mon coup car c'était exactement l'effet désiré, mdr. Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	3. Tant que je suis dans ses bras

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Riku qui apparaîtra dans le chapitre prochain.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Voici le troisième chapitre de "Quand tout bascule", la fic qui fait pleurer dont Patou est si fière. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, cette histoire vire de plus en plus au dark, donc si vous avez les nerfs sensibles ou que vous êtes en période de dépression, je vous déconseille de lire. Un seul indice pour comprendre le chapitre quatre qui ne tardera pas à paraître après celui-ci : "Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences". Voilà, bonne lecture.

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène susceptible de heurter la sensibilité d'une lectorat plus jeune. Vous trouverez ici un lemon, c'est-à-dire une scène décrivant une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous vous sentez trop jeune pour lire cela, abstenez-vous. Merci.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Tant que je suis dans ses bras...**_

**Je suis l'inspecteur Akuroya Senei, **me dit celui qui m'a arrêté alors que je suis en salle d'interrogatoire. **Et lui, c'est mon équipier, l'inspecteur Takuzaki Shintaro.**

Tous deux s'assoient face à moi et Takuzaki commence.

**Dites-moi, Yuki-san, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à séduire le jeune Shindoo ?**

Je reste silencieux.

**C'est parce qu'il vous a semblé tout naïf, confiant et innocent ? Ca faisait une proie facile ?**

**Shuuichi n'a jamais été ma proie.**

**Alors pourquoi lui et pas une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années ? Ce sont les enfants qui vous excitent ? Les petits garçons de préférence ? N'est-ce pas ?**

**Non, **réponds-je froidement, les poings serrés, mes poignets encore rouges à cause des menottes qu'on vient de m'enlever.

Il ne faut pas que je perde mon sang froid. Surtout pas.

**Vous ne voulez pas d'avocat, Yuki-san ? **me demande Akuroya.

**Je ne suis pas coupable de ce dont vous m'accusez, pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? **

**Etes-vous en train de nier le fait que vous ayez eu des rapports sexuels avec le jeune Shindoo en dépit de toutes les preuves que nous avons trouvées chez vous ?**

**Je ne nie pas. Nous avons fait l'amour ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais je ne suis pas coupable d'intimidation ou d'atteinte à la pudeur. **

**Mais bien sûr. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus coupable de détournement de mineur ; je suis persuadé que vous ignoriez que ce jeune adolescent avait moins de 20 ans, **ironisa Takuzaki.

**Shuuichi est peut-être mineur mais il a toujours été pleinement consentant, **réponds-je.

**Se laisser faire parce qu'on a peur ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être consentant ! **rétorque ce flic agressif tandis que son équipier reste passif.

**C'est lui qui vous a dit ça ? Ou bien c'est vous qui sortez des conneries histoire de vous rendre intéressants ? **réplique-je froidement.

**C'est évident qu'il a peur de vous. Vous l'avez menacé, vous l'avez fait se sentir obligé de répondre à vos besoins sexuels de pervers dépravé. **

**Vous m'accusez de viol ?! **m'exclame-je un peu brusquement.

**J'aimerais bien ! Les salauds dans ton genre qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont célèbres et riches, ça me tue ! Mais ce qui me dégoûte davantage, ce sont les monstres comme toi : des pédophiles à peine cachés qui séduisent et font chanter de pauvres gamins comme Shindoo de sorte qu'ils se sentent prisonniers et obligés de revenir auprès de leur bourreau.**

**Takuzaki ! **intervient Akuroya. **Yuki-san, ce que nous voulons c'est que vous nous disiez...**

**Que je vous dise que je suis un pervers qui prends son pied en torturant physiquement et mentalement des enfants ? Je n'ai jamais fait le moindre mal à un enfant de toute ma vie. Quant à Shuuichi, je l'aime. Il est ce qui m'est de plus précieux au monde. Jamais je n'ai fait quoi que ce soit qu'il ait refusé. Je ne l'ai jamais intimidé, fait chanté et encore moins violé. Si vous voulez m'accusez de viol, de pédophilie ou de ce que vous voulez, faites donc. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que Shuuichi sait ce qu'il en est vraiment. A mes yeux, seul son jugement compte, car il est la créature la plus innocente qui soit et que, contrairement à vous, il ne base pas son avis sur des apparences.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

**POURQUOI ?!!! **hurle-je au visage de mes parents qui se tiennent devant moi, dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec un inspecteur nommé Kazuka Tohiro et une psy du nom de Okano Yumi.

**Shuuichi, mon bébé, il ne te fera plus aucun mal maintenant, **m'assure ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

**Quoi ?!**

**Cet homme va aller en prison. Grâce à la déclaration que tu vas faire, il vas même y rester longtemps.**

**Non ! Je ne ferai aucune déclaration ! Vous m'avez entendu ?!**

**Mais...**

**Non ! Yuki ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal ! Je ne vous laisserai pas le mettre en prison !**

**Shuuichi, ce malade t'a obligé à faire des choses, nous le savons désormais. Excuse-nous de pas nous en être rendu compte plus tôt, **dit mon père, posant sur mon épaule une main qui se veut réconfortante .

Lui et ma mère, Aku et Nanri Suzuki, ne sont en fait que mes parents adoptifs. Ma sœur Maiko et moi avons perdu nos parents très jeunes et ce sont nos parrains qui ont pris soin de nous jusqu'à présent. Ils n'étaient pas de mauvais parents de substitution jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi je les déteste autant en cet instant précis ?

**Oui, heureusement que notre voisine, Furukawa-san l'a vu hier, dans le parc, te forçant à l'embrasser, **approuve ma mère.

**Il ne m'a jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit ! Ce baiser, j'en avais envie aussi ! **

**C'est pour ça qu'il te tenait plaqué contre un réverbère ? **gronda mon père. **Cet enfant de salaud va payer pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait.**

**Mais je vous dis que Yuki ne m'a JAMAIS rien fait de mal ! Il m'aime ! Et je l'aime aussi ! Et si on ne vous a rien dit c'est bien parce qu'on savait que vous feriez tout pour nous séparer !**

**Shuuichi, calme-toi. Plus besoin de te sentir obligé de le défendre... **dit maman.

**Je le défends parce que je l'aime ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Faites-le sortir de prison, pitié ! Pitié ! **

**Shuuichi ? **m'interpelle le flic. **Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?**

**Depuis six mois.**

**Autant de temps qu'il t'a obligé à avoir des rapports avec lui ?**

**Il ne m'a jamais obligé à quoi que ce soit. On fait l'amour depuis quatre mois. Et je dis "on" parce que "on" est un couple. Yuki n'est pas le monstre pour lequel vous voulez le faire passer.**

Mais à l'évidence c'en est trop pour ma mère qui explose en sanglots. Mon père quant à lui, semble furieux. Au bord du meurtre serait plus exact.

**Quatre mois ? **gronde-t-il.

**Oui ! **

**La question que je vais te poser est délicate mais... T'as-t-il obligé à coucher avec d'autres personnes ? Des femmes ou des hommes ? **demande la psy d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

**Non ! Nandemo ! Pourquoi vous dites de telles choses ? Au contraire, Yuki est très possessif : il refuse que quelqu'un d'autre me regarde.**

**Il est donc d'un naturel violent ? **en déduit le flic.

**Non ! Il est toujours... Calme. Voir même froid. Il est très tendre, mais uniquement avec moi. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, ni ne m'a jamais menacé. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui... On est vraiment comme un couple : il me prépare à dîner, on regarde la télé tous les deux, on passe du temps ensemble, il me demande même quelque fois conseil pour ses livres...**

**Une autre question, Shuuichi, **intervient le policier. **Quels genres de pratiques sexuelles a-t-il...**

**Mais vous êtes que des cons ma parole ! **m'enflamme-je.

Comment peuvent-ils diffamer ainsi sur le compte de celui que j'aime ? Ce sont des charognards et rien d'autre ! Je les hais ! Je les hais tous !

**Allez tous vous faire foutre !!! **hurle-je avec force.

**Shuuichi ! **me réprimande sèchement mon père.

Jamais je n'ai eu le souvenir de m'être autant énervé... Je me fais peur tout seul... Mais en même temps j'adore cette force qui coule dans mes veines. Je me battrait toujours pour toi, mon Yuki ! Je t'aime et jamais rien ni personne ne me séparera de toi ! Surtout pas eux.

**Si vous m'éloignez de Yuki, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais. J'en mourrais de vivre sans lui. Vous entendez ?! Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! Tous ce que vous voulez c'est tirer de moi des mensonges pour que Yuki soit présenté comme le monstre qu'il n'est pas. Vous voulez le détruire coûte que coûte, peu importe la vérité ! Vous préférez le voir comme un pédophile plutôt que d'imaginer que je sois gay ! C'est ça votre problème ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait pour que vous vous acharniez autant sur nous ? Tout ce qu'on veut c'est être ensemble ! **

**Shuuichi, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis... **commence la psy.

**A non, vraiment ? Pourtant vous voulez vous servir de moi pour nuire à l'homme que j'aime et le traîner dans la boue. Comment croyez-vous que je vous perçois maintenant ? Vous venez l'arrêter chez lui et vous ne prenez même pas la peine d'éloigner la presse de l'affaire ; j'ai vu à la télé de la salle d'attente ce qui fera les gros titres des journaux dès l'édition du soir. Vous voulez le briser, vous lui voulez du mal. Je l'aime et ses ennemis sont mes ennemis. Donc fermez-la deux minutes avec vos conneries ! **

**Calme-toi, gamin... **me demande le flic.

Mais non je ne me calmerai pas. Pas tant que mon amour sera derrière les barreaux pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. On veut me faire passer pour sa victime, mais si moi je ne me sens en aucun cas comme tel, tout le monde s'en fiche. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, ils pensent tous qu'il m'a forcé pour tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Mais c'est faux, et moi je le sais. Tant que Yuki et moi connaissons la vérité, rien d'autre n'importe.

**Foutez-moi la paix, **gronde-je avec rage, les poings serrés de colère.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'estque mes parents étaient loin de s'attendre à réveiller l'eau qui dort en moi. J'ai l'impression que ma petite rivière tranquille s'est métamorphosée en un torrent surpuissant. La colère qui coule dans mes veines me galvanise. Yuki est à moi. Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un lui faire de mal.

**Shuuichi, mon cœur, je ne te reconnais plus... **sanglote ma mère en s'approchant de moi.

**Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec lui...**

**Shuuichi, tu ne te rends pas compte que cet homme est mauvais pour toi ? **me demande mon père.

**Si vous ne retirez pas votre plainte, vous ne me verrez plus jamais.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Mon cœur n'a jamais été aussi brisé que ces deux dernières semaines. Je devais passer huit jours complets avec Shuuichi... Ca aurait été comme un second cadeau de Noël. Mais c'était trop demander que d'espérer ça. Shuuichi a réussi à convaincre ses parents de retirer leur plainte. C'est une bonne chose en soi et ça aurait pu être le début de notre vrai bonheur si la contre-partie n'avait pas été si difficile à supporter. La condition sine qua non à laquelle mon amant m'a supplié de me plier : respecter la décision du juge m'interdisant de l'approcher à moins de 50 mètres, de même que sa maison et son lycée. Deux semaines sans lui, deux semaines que ce calvaire continue ! Shuuichi mon amour, pourquoi fallait-il que j'accepte cette condition qui me sépare si douloureusement de toi ? Chaque soir, je m'endors après avoir pleuré pendant des heures comme un enfant. Et le matin, ta place vide et froide dans mon lit me tire de nouvelles larmes.

**Shuuichi... **gémis-je.

Jamais, non jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que je pleurerai autant un jour pour un gamin de 15 ans. Mais à mes yeux, il n'a jamais été un gamin. Il a toujours été Shuuichi : ce petit être perdu, triste et en larmes qui a malgré tout pris sur lui de m'aimer, de m'ouvrir au monde... Je l'aime tellement. Je commence à me souvenir du jour de notre rencontre dans le parc...

Je sortais d'un rendez-vous avec mon éditeur et je mourais de faim. Alors je me suis acheté un pain au curry que je mangeais sur le chemin de chez moi. En passant par le parc, je l'ai aperçu, pleurant de tout son saoul, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur un banc. Je ne peux pas prétendre que j'ignorais qu'il était encore lycéen puisqu'il portait son uniforme. En temps normal, j'aurais passé mon chemin : les problèmes des autres ne m'ont jamais intéressé. J'ai toujours été seul face aux miens alors pourquoi les autres mériteraient-ils mon soutien ? Pourtant, lui, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser dans cet état. Alors je me suis assis à côté de lui et il a levé ses grands yeux violets vers moi. Je me souviens encore très bien de la force avec laquelle mon cœur s'est mis à battre à cette instant précis. C'était comme si on m'avait ramené à la vie, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'avant de rencontrer Shuuichi, je n'ai jamais vraiment été en vie. Mon cœur martelait contre ma poitrine et j'adorais ça. J'ai aussitôt su que c'était lui. Je le voulais pour moi et moi seul. Je voulais ses larmes, je voulais ses sourires. Sa voix et ses caresses... J'ai alors fait la chose la plus stupide mais la plus simple qui soit : je lui ai souri et je lui ai dit "A force de pleurer tu vas avoir faim." Et comme pour me donner raison, son ventre s'est mis à gargouiller et il a rougi. J'ai toujours adoré le voir rougir... Du coup, nous nous sommes retrouvés à partager mon pain au curry.

Avant même de connaître son nom, j'étais tombé amoureux. Je l'ai su immédiatement. J'ai voulu m'en préserver, faire comme si je ne savais pas. Mais plus je m'efforçait à effacer son visage de mon esprit, plus j'étais obsédé par lui. Très vite, je me suis retrouvé à aller au parc tous les jours vers l'heure de sortie des cours dans l'espoir de le voir encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Une dizaine de jours plus tard, mon vœu s'est réalisé et aussitôt qu'il m'avait aperçu, il s'était précipité vers moi après avoir rapidement dit au revoir à son meilleur ami qui l'accompagnait. Avec un enthousiasme contrastant avec l'humeur maussade qu'il avait la fois d'avant, il s'était mis à me remercier, à me parler de ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis le jour où on s'était rencontré. En moins d'une heure je savais qu'il rêvait de devenir chanteur, qu'il avait une petite sœur nommée Maiko et qu'il aimait plus que tout, que ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture et qu'il redoutait de rater ses études car il ne comprenait jamais rien aux cours de maths et d'histoire. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais écrivain, il m'avait demandé de lire les paroles de chanson qu'il avait écrites. Ce n'était pas de la meilleure qualité mais malgré tout, ses sentiments transparaissaient dans cette chanson intitulée "Glaring Dream", celle-là même qu'il m'a offerte à Noël et que j'écoute en boucle à chaque fois que sa présence me manque au point d'en être insupportable.

Il m'avait également appris qu'il l'avait composée après notre première rencontre et que j'étais celui qui la lui avait inspiré. Bien sûr, je n'en avais rien montré, mais Dieu que j'étais heureux de le savoir. Mon cœur battait si fort et si vite...

**Je t'aime tellement... **marmonne-je en frottant mes yeux pour les débarrasser des dernières larmes qui y résident.

Puis je me lève de mon lit. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, je porte encore mes vêtements de la veille, un pantalon et la chemise que Shuuichi adore m'emprunter pour dormir dedans. Il la porte tellement souvent que malgré ses passages en machine, son odeur de fraise acidulée reste imprégnée dedans. Je passe par la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage et lorsque mon regard croise celui de mon reflet dans le miroir, mon cœur se serre. Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça de moi un jour mais pourtant c'est vrai : j'ai l'air pathétique. Et ça me fait mal... J'émigre lentement vers la cuisine où je me sers une bière tout en m'allumant une cigarette.

Il n'a que 15 ans. Si je veux pouvoir être avec lui, je dois encore attendre cinq ans. Cinq longues années pendant lesquelles je ne pourrais plus voir son visage autrement qu'au travers des photos de l'album qu'il m'a offert. Et pendant ces cinq ans, il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi : il pourrait m'oublier, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Une gentille fille avec qui il se fiancerait, fonderait un foyer... Mais moi je l'aime et ça ne semble compter pour personne.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Tsss... Comme si j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un... J'attends et le répondeur se met en marche. Tout d'abord, je n'entends rien... Mais ensuite quelques sanglots atteignent mes oreilles. Shuuichi !

**Tu... Tu me manques tellement, Eiri... **souffle-t-il entre deux hoquets.

Je me précipite sur l'appareil et décroche aussitôt.

**Shuuchan...**

**Yuki... Je... Je voulais entendre ta voix...**

**Tu me manques aussi mon sœur, **affirme-je avec un ton plus assuré que tout à l'heure.

**J'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Je t'appelles du portable de ton frère entre deux cours... Je crois bien que mes parents ont prévenu les profs pour s'assurer que je ne prenne pas contact avec toi... J'ai tellement envie de te voir. Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**Moi aussi. Et je voudrais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras mais... On ne peut pas.**

De nouveau des sanglots lui échappent et mon cœur se serre. Je voudrais pouvoir le prendre et le garder rien que pour moi. J'aimerai le consoler, le rassurer. Ma place est auprès de lui pendant cette épreuve difficile mais on ne nous laisse même pas ce droit fondamental et naturel qu'est celui de s'aimer. Je voudrais tant qu'il m'entende lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout ira bien... Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ça alors que je sais pertinemment que rien n'ira plus jamais pour nous. Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et nous serons déchirés tant que nous serons séparés.

**Je veux mourir, Eiri, **me dit-il alors.

**Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie... **lui réponds-je dans un murmure qui ressemble plus à une supplication qu'à une réprimande.

**Mais sans toi, je n'arrive plus à rien... Plus à manger, plus à dormir, plus à écouter, plus à écrire ni à chanter... Je me meurs lentement... Je n'arrive plus à vivre... J'ai besoin de toi, Yuki. Ne me laisse pas. Pitié...**

Ses mots sont pour moi la pire des tortures. Shuuchan, comme j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. Mais je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je me vide lentement de toute énergie, de toute volonté de vivre. Comment ai-je pu m'éprendre de toi au point de vouloir renoncer à tout ce qui fait ma vie dans l'unique espérance de revoir ton sourire ? Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais été froid comme la glace. Aujourd'hui, alors que tu as fait fondre mes défenses, je me suis effondré. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Dieu te donne le pouvoir de me rendre si faible et si fort en même temps ?

**Je voudrais te toucher. Te prendre dans mes bras. Te voir sourire. T'entendre chanter pour moi et rien que pour moi... **souffle-je.

**Ai shiteiru.**

**Ai shiteiru, Shuuchan.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après l'appel de Shuuichi, j'en ai reçu quelques autres. Un appel de mon éditeur pour m'annoncer que mon contrat était résilié et que mon implication dans une affaire de détournement de mineur nuisait trop à l'image de la boîte. Un de Seguchi et Mika qui voulaient me voir, mais je les ai envoyé bouler. Un d'un journaliste qui travaille pour un de ces torchon de tabloids qui voulait une interview exclusive espérant sans aucun doute que je déballe tout sur ma relation avec Shuuichi. Puis il y a eu mon avocat pour m'assurer que tant que je respectais les termes de l'accord passé avec les Suzuki, tout se passerait bien. Mais y'a-t-il seulement un seul être au monde qui comprendra que rien ne peut bien se passer tant que Shuuichi est loin de moi ? "Je veux mourir..." Ces mots ne cessent de se répercuter en écho dans ma tête qui me tourne... Moi aussi je veux mourir, mon amour. Je veux quitter ce monde parce que sans toi, la vie ne signifie plus rien à mes yeux. Attendre quatre ans et trois mois que tu sois majeur, c'est bien trop long. Je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là. En fait, je me demande même si je pourrais ne serait-ce que passer la nuit.

Un bruit venant de l'entrée attire mon attention. Le son d'une clé introduite dans la serrure. Si c'est encore Seguchi qui a réussi à se procurer un double, je le tue sur place. Je ne veux voir personne, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

La porte s'ouvre et j'apparaîs dans le couloir de l'entrée juste à temps pour le voir entrer. Il n'est pas bien grand, tout vêtu de noir, portant un blouson de la même couleur et un bonnet sur la tête laissant paraître quelques mèches... ROSES ?

**Shuuichi ! **m'exclame-je en un murmure tout en me jetant sur lui.

Sentir sa petite carrure blottie dans mes bras me rassure, me réconforte, me fait frissonner de plaisir et de joie. Mais très vite, mon cerveau se remet en marche.

**Tu dois partir, **lui dis-je.

**Iie ! Yuki, toi et moi, on ne nous séparera plus jamais !**

**Ils le feront s'ils te trouvent ici.**

**Ma sœur me couvre et personne ne m'a suivi. On doit partir. S'enfuir quelque part. Loin d'ici. Je t'en supplie Yuki, ne me rejette pas.**

**Jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour te rejeter.**

**Alors viens. Eiri...**

Je le regarde, ses yeux violets pénétrant dans les miens. Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. A travers ce baiser, je veux qu'il perçoive tout mon amour, toute ma passion, toute ma sincérité, tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Tout.

**D'accord, **réponds-je avant de sceller de nouveau mes lèvres aux siennes.

Puis nous allons dans ma chambre pour empaqueter quelques vêtements. Je mets mon ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, j'enfile des vêtements plus chaud, mon manteau et mes chaussures. Shuuichi me rejoint dans le couloir avec dans les mains notre album photos.

**On en aura besoin pour le compléter plus tard, **me dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, je quitte ma vie pour mon amour.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Mon sac et le sien reposent au pied du lit de cet hôtel miteux. C'est là que nous avons trouvé refuge pour la nuit car le bateau cargo à destination de Sydney, Australie, à bord duquel nous devons embarquer ne quitte le port qu'à l'aurore. Avant de venir ici, nous nous sommes arrêtés au premier distributeur automatique sur lequel nous sommes tombés pour que je vide mon compte. Je sais qu'ils pourraient nous retrouver si j'utilise ma carte de crédit une fois partis. Heureusement que j'ai pas mal d'argent de côté...

**Eiri ? **m'appelle-t-il.

**Mmmh ? **

**Tu ne regrettes pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Non.**

**Tu ne me laisseras jamais ? **

**Jamais.**

Shuuichi et moi sommes étendus sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore emmitouflés dans nos manteaux. Après tous ces jours de séparation, je peux enfin l'avoir pour moi, rien que pour moi. Et aussitôt qu'on aura quitté le Japon, ce sera pour de bon. Je sens un sourire satisfait se dessiner sur mes lèvres tellement l'idée de pouvoir vivre en paix avec mon amant me ravie. On pourra être un couple, on pourra être heureux. Je pourrais le rendre heureux en lui donnant tout ce dont il a besoin, tout ce dont notre relation secrète l'avait jusqu'alors privé. Doucement, ses mains viennent caresser mon visage et ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes. Ses petites mains écartent les pans de mon manteau et se glisse sous mon pull et ma chemise. Sa peau sur la mienne me donne des frissons. Un plaisir lancinant me pousse à le débarrasser de son blouson. Je m'assois et lui aussi, et tandis que je le dévêtit lentement, caressant délicatement sa peau fine et déposant ça et là des baisers, il fait de même avec moi. Le contact de nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre est grisant et, me laissant emporter par mon désir pour son petit être tout entier, mes caresses se font plus pressantes.

Mais lui aussi a envie de moi ; je sens sa virilité se dresser pour frotter contre la mienne. Il gémit lorsque avec un nouveau baiser, ma main vient trouver sa hampe que je commence à frictionner. Je le fais s'allonger et je me penche sur lui parce que j'adore sentir son corps frétiller, trembler et se arquer sous moi. Mes caresses sur sa verge gonflée le font presque crier : je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à se libérer. Pour que son orgasme soit encore meilleur, je ralentie les frictions le temps de lécher mon index et mon majeur. Lorsque c'est fait, j'introduit un doigt dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, décrivant de petits mouvements de va et vient en lui. Bientôt, je reprends mon activité précédente, c'est-à-dire caresser la hampe de Shuuichi, tout en continuant mon travail "intérieur". Chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, chaque expression sur son visage est un trésor que je chéris : je suis celui qui a la chance de la toucher, cette créature divine. Je suis celui qu'il a choisi pour l'aimer, pour le protéger... Shuuichi.

Mon majeur atteint sa prostate et c'est le déclencheur qui, ajouté aux caresses que je lui procure, le fait venir dans un cri. Un cri d'autant plus jouissif pour moi que c'est mon nom qu'il appelle à travers les affres de son plaisir. Il se laisse emporté pas la vague de bien-être qui vient de le submerger et moi je me délecte de l'expression de béatitude qui se dessine sur ses traits. Mais très vite, je me sens jaloux et envieur : je veux qu'il m'offre du plaisir tout comme je lui en ai donné.

Comme s'il avait entendu ma plainte, il passe ses jambes autour de ma taille tandis que je cale mes hanches de sorte à la pénétrer plus facilement. La force de mon désir est si importante que j'en souffre presque. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je me glisse en lui délicatement. J'ai eu énormément de partenaires avant Shuuichi mais il a toujours été le seul avec qui je me suis montré tendre. A mes yeux, les autres ne méritaient pas mon attention, mais lui, il a gagné bien plus : il a gagné mon cœur. Une fois en lui, je donne les premiers coups de reins ; doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite et fort. A chacun de mes déhanchements, j'entends Shuuchan gémir. Son bassin suit le mien en rythme alors que je sens venir l'orgasme. Ses bras menus sont autour de mon cou et je vois des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux fermement clos. Dieu qu'il est beau. Ma vision se trouble tandis que je bascule ma tête en arrière pour laisser échapper des grognements de pur plaisir.

**Shuuichi... Shuuichi... **gronde-je.

Et un cri étranglé s'échappe de ma gorge alors que je me libère en lui. Lui aussi subit un second orgasme en venant quelques secondes après moi. Mon corps est tout engourdi par cette avalanche de sensations si intenses tandis que je m'effondre sur Shuuichi. Au bout de quelques instants, je finis par me retirer avant de rouler sur le côté. Mon jeune amant vient se blottir contre moi, encore à bout de souffle. Je nous enveloppe dans les couvertures et durant quelques heures nous dormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**J'ai faim, Yuki.**

**On part dans 4 heures, Shuu. Attends un peu. Une fois à bord du bateau, on pourra être tranquille, **réponds-je à Shuuichi.

En réalité, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne veux pas lui en parler pour ne pas l'alarmer mais j'ai l'horrible impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose va nous séparer si on sort maintenant. Shuuichi a dû remarquer mon expression inquiète car il ne se plaint plus. Histoire de faire passer le temps, il branche son MP3 pour écouter un peu de musique et se détendre. Quant à moi, je sors une feuille, un stylo, et j'écris...

_Appelle cela hasard ou destinée, _

_Pour moi il s'agit d'aimer._

_Quel souverain t'a placé sur mon chemin ?_

_Quelle force me pousse à te prendre par la main ?_

_Ton sourire de lumière me fait bondir,_

_Ta voix angélique me fait frémir, _

_Tes caresses amoureuses me font gémir, _

_Tes grands yeux améthyste me font sourire, _

_Tes baisers langoureux me font rougir._

_Quel souverain t'a placé sur mon chemin ?_

_Quelle force me pousse à te prendre par la main ?_

_Si ce n'est l'amour et la destinée, _

_Qui me donne envie de tout te prendre et de tout te donner._

Je relis mon poème, un sourire satisfait sur mes lèvres. Shuuichi est devenu ma muse et quand il est à mes côtés, mon art atteint des sommets. Mais les gargouillis indélicats que l'estomac de mon amant laisse échaper me tirent de ma contemplation.

**Tu as si faim que ça ? **demande-je en affichant un petit sourire moqueur.

**Oui...**

**Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?**

**Je ne sais plus... Je te l'ai dit, sans toi je n'arrive plus à manger...**

Il est adorable mais agaçant.

**Bon, on va à l'épicerie du coin. J'ai vu, en passant devant, qu'elle était ouverte 24 heures sur 24.**

**Ok ! **

Nous enfilons chaussures et manteaux, et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes à destination. Bien évidemment, en sale marmot qu'il est, Shuuichi m'a aussitôt traîné au rayon des gâteaux et sucreries où il prend une douzaine de boîtes de pokkii à la fraise. Sous mon regard inquisiteur, il hausse les épaules et me répond simplement :

**C'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai l'occasion de manger de véritables pokkii Made In Japan. Alors j'en profite.**

Finalement plus amusé qu'énervé, je passe ma main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi et lui donner un baiser comme il les aime : un petit smack sur le front, une léchouille sur le bout du nez, un french kiss passionné. Ce baka appelle ça un Special Yuki. Du moment que je suis le seul à lui donner ce genre d'affection, libre à lui d'appeler ça Banana Split s'il en a envie.

Alors qu'il commence à me rendre mon baiser, nous entendons les cris des deux ou trois clients présents dans l'épicerie. Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre, alertés, pour voir la source de tout cet affolement. Nous n'avons pas à chercher longtemps : un crétin avec un flingue fait un hold-up pour récupérer la caisse. Shuuichi m'attrape par le bras et se cramponne à moi de toutes ses forces. Je peux sentir sa peur et instinctivement je me place devant lui pour le protéger.

**Fermez-là ! **hurle la bandit cagoulé à l'attention des clients paniqués.

Mon amour se crispe davantage contre moi et avec un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule je vois des larmes rouler sur ses joues roses. J'ai envie de le rassurer en le prenant dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de ce malade sur nous. Mais comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il se tourne vers nous, son arme vaguement pointée en direction de la tête de mon amant.

**Toi ! Avec la tête rose ! Viens ! **ordonne le braqueur.

Shuuichi se remet à trembler encore plus violemment, ses yeux exorbités de terreur, secouant frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation.

**VIENS ! **crie l'homme en visant cette fois plus précisément mon petit ami.

**Non. Prenez-moi à sa place, **demande-je.

**C'est lui que je veux, blondinet, **me répond-il. **Alors écoute-moi bien, gamin, tu vas venir ici tout de suite et tu vas m'aider à mettre l'argent dans le sac, **commande-t-il en se tournant vers Shuuichi.

Celui-ci acquiesce faiblement et s'avance fébrilement en direction de l'homme armé. Il prend le sac qu'on lui tend et y fourre les liquidités que le caissier lui donne. Une fois fini, il rend le sac au bandit et c'est alors que deux flics, visiblement inconscient de ce qui se passe ici, entrent dans l'épicerie en plaisantant joyeusement. Mais ils remarquent très vite la scène et dégainent leurs revolvers.

**Police ! Lâchez votre arme ! **s'exclame l'un deux en visant le braqueur. Mais celui-ci est très rapide et il attrape Shuuichi par le poignet, l'attire vers lui et se cache dernière pour s'en faire un bouclier humain. Oh Kami-sama ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû sortir... Mon cœur bat à toute allure et la simple idée que quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'une balle me prenne le grand amour de ma vie me torture. J'amorce un pas vers le braqueur, le plus discrètement possible, puis un autre, et encore un... Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'à 3 mètres de ce fils de pute qui joue avec la vie de mon petit Shuu. Mon amant semble l'avoir remarqué car ses tremblements cessent.

**Pose ton arme et lâche le petit, **ordonne un policier.

**Des renforts seront bientôt là alors vaut mieux pour toi que tu te rendes maintenant... **ajoute l'autre.

**J'ai le gamin alors je ne me rends pas ! **réplique l'homme encagoulé.

Mais Shuuichi le prend alors au dépourvu, comme il le fait parfois avec la plupart des gens : un bon coup de talon le pied de l'agresseur, un coup de coude dans ses côtes et il est libre. C'est moi qui lui ait appris ça après qu'il se soit fait racketter par un connard au lycée. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'est un coup de genoux à l'entrejambe, histoire d'avoir le temps de s'échapper de l'emprise du braqueur. Aussitôt, il se précipite sur moi.

**Yukiii ! **s'exclame-t-il en se blottissant contre moi.

**C'est fini, mon cœur, **murmure-je en le serrant fort dans mes bras.

Mais voilà, autant les flics ont été rapide à dégainer leurs armes, autant ils semblent prendre leur temps à le désarmer. Alors du coin de l'œil, je le vois pointer le canon de son pistolet en direction de la tête rose pressée contre mon torse. Dans un geste instinctif, je me tourne pour protéger Shuu et un coup de feu retentit...

Une larme roule sur ma joue et je resserre mon étreinte sur mon amant. Je veux le sentir contre moi... une dernière fois. Je veux sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, ses baisers... Mais c'est la dernière fois. Je le sais. La douleur dans ma poitrine m'affaiblit considérablement de seconde en seconde. Mes jambes s'engourdissent vite et n'ont plus la force de me supporter. Je m'effondre, entraînant Shuuichi avec moi.

**YUKI ! **l'entends-je crier, alarmé.

Mais déjà sa voix me semble lointaine. La chaleur me quitte et j'ai si froid que, même en me serrant de toutes ses forces contre son petit corps, mon Shuuchan n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit : je peux mourir, peu m'importe, tant que je suis dans ses bras.

**Yuki... Ne me quitte pas. Ne me laisse pas... **pleure-t-il. **Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser ! Yuki ! Yuki !... Eiri...**

Mon prénom murmuré par sa voix d'ange est la dernière chose que j'entends avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Ca fait 6 jours que je viens le matin à la première heure pour ne repartir que tard le soir. Je veux être la première personne qu'il verra à son réveil, la première voix qu'il entendra. Mes parents étaient furieux en apprenant que lui et moi voulions fuir le pays. Ils n'attendent qu'une chose : que Yuki se réveille pour subir un procès. Selon eux, peu importe qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie, il doit payer pour avoir rompu leur accord. Les charges retenues sont détournement de mineur, intimidation, atteinte à la pudeur et la petite nouveauté... tentative d'enlèvement.

Ils sont vraiment stupides et bornés. Je suis gay mais pour le macho que j'ai pour père adoptif, c'est inconcevable. Il préfère remettre la faute sur le dos de Yuki plutôt que d'admettre qu'on s'aime. Et ma mère adoptive... Elle est passive et vieux jeu : l'homosexualité n'est pas normale à ses yeux donc entre Yuki et moi c'est forcément de la pédophilie... Il m'a obligatoirement forcé... Il m'a violé... Jusqu'à présent, mon amour et ma reconnaissance pour ceux qui nous ont élevé ma sœur et moi m'avaient empêché de voir à quel point ils pouvaient être dérangés...

Mon esprit est torturé par toutes ces pensées lorsque j'entre dans la chambre de mon amant que je trouve... vide. Le lit est désert et les fleurs que ses proches et moi lui avons ramenées ont été débarrassées. Un flot de panique m'envahit. Kami-sama ! Mais où est-il ? Où est Eiri ? Pitié ! Faites qu'ils l'aient seulement changé de chambre... Faites qu'il ne soit pas mort... Je vous en supplie !

**Shindoo-kun ?**

Je me retourne pour voir entrer Miyaka-san, l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Yuki. Elle est tellement gentille avec moi... Elle au moins elle semble comprendre que Yuki et moi nous aimons vraiment...

**Miyaka-san ? Où... Où est-il ? Il l'ont changé de chambre, c'est ça ?**

Pitié, dites que oui !!!

**Je... Je suis désolée, Shindoo-kun... Il... Il s'est éteint cette nuit. Je ne l'ai su qu'en reprenant mon service il y a deux heures. Le médecin m'a dit qu'un caillot de sang s'était formé dans une des artères près du cœur. Une complication des suites de l'opération. Je suis... Je suis sincèrement désolée.**

Les larmes dans ses yeux suffisent à accroître ma douleur. Je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte... J'avais cru le perdre l'autre soir. Mais il m'a accordé un surci pour mieux pouvoir m'abandonner... Alors qu'il m'avait promis... Mes jambes se dérobent et mes mains tremblent. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Yuki !!! Pourquoi ? Mon cœur me fait si mal... Tout semble si irréel mais en même temps si affreusement vrai. Tu ne seras plus là, plus jamais. Tu ne me prendras plus dans tes bras, tu ne me diras plus que tu m'aimes. Je serai seul. Sans toi à mes côtés, la vie vaut-elle encore le coup d'être vécue ? Dis-moi ? Dis-moi quoi faire !!!

**Dô... Dôshite, Eiri ? Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais juré ! T'avais dit que... que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Que tu ne me laisserais jamais... **gémis-je.

une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Yuki ?

Je lève les yeux, pour ne trouver au-dessus de moi que ton petit frère Tatsuha. Yuki aussi a... enfin, avait l'habitude de poser sa main sur moi de cette façon, généralement pour me faire sentir qu'il était là, que je pouvais compter sur lui. Mais désormais, je serai seul. Je serai toujours seul, peu importe le nombre de personnes autour de moi, mon cœur restera seul, aussi inconsolable qu'un de ces oiseaux Inséparables dépourvu de sa deuxième moitié. Je ne serai plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Sans toi Yuki... Sans je n'ai qu'une envie : mourir.

**Je suis désolé, Shuuichi, **me dit Tatsuha, ses yeux encore humides des larmes qu'il a récemment versées.

Perdre son frère doit être une dure épreuve. Perdre son âme-soeur... c'est insurmontable.

Tatsuha n'a que 15 ans, comme moi, mais pourtant il est si grand et il ressemble tellement à son frère. Il est parfois stupide, au moins presque autant que moi, mais il peut aussi être très mature. Parfois plus sage qu'un grand-père... Et étrangement, sa présence me réconforte.

Il ne sera jamais Yuki. Personne ne pourra jamais me donner ce que je recevais avec mon amour. Mais là, je ne veux pas être seul. Je veux qu'on me prenne dans les bras et qu'on me dise que tout ira bien. Même si rien n'ira jamais bien désormais. Je pouvais tout surmonter tant qu'il était là, tant que j'étais dans ses bras...

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **Notez que le poème figurant dans ce chapitre est de ma propre invention. Je ne l'ai repris à personne. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas me le piquer tranquillement, ceci ne fait pas partie du patrimoine français en libre service, lol.

**Notes : **Bon ok, ce chapitre finit super mal. Je suis désolée. Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Mais il y a toujours un espoir là où on croit que tout est perdu. Patience jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour voir le plus grand des retournements de situation de toute ma courte carrière de fanfiqueuse, lol. J'espère également que vous aurez remarqué combien Shuuichi a pris en caractère dès le début de ce chapitre... Héhéhé, ça ne fait que commencer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic restera un paring Yuki / Shuuichi jusqu'au bout, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas ma review.


	4. Chante pour moi

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Rikku.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Le chapitre 4 que vous attendiez tous. Bon, s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas. Je sais que vous voulez tous que Yuki revienne mais bon... Soyez un peu patient. Après tout, je vous ai promis un happy end alors faites-moi confiance, ok ? D'abord vous devez suivre Shuuichi dans sa descente aux enfers. Bonne lecture.

**ATTENTION ! Allusion à la violence et à la drogue. Ne convient pas aux lecteurs les plus jeunes ou les plus sensibles.**

_**Chapitre 4 : Chante pour moi.**_

16 janvier... Tsss... Ca fait deux ans jour pour jour maintenant et ma vie est toujours le même enfer. Il me hante, jour et nuit. Il est dans chacun de mes rêves le soir, et il est au détour de chaque rue, dans chaque coin d'ombre dans la journée... Parfois même, je vois son reflet dans le miroir derrière moi, pour ne trouver personne lorsque je me retourne. Le pire c'est qu'il me semble tellement vrai à chaque fois que, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il est mort, je me prends à espérer qu'il soit bel et bien là. C'est sans doute à cause de la petite dose d'extasie que je me prends presque chaque soir que j'hallucine comme ça.

J'étais fou de lui lorsqu'il était vivant et aujourd'hui qu'il est mort, je suis fou tout court. Même si je sais que c'est une folie destructrice, je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne _veux _rien y faire. J'espère même qu'elle me fera crever le plus tôt possible car, quoi que je fasse, ma vie est une véritable torture. Et là encore, il est le seul responsable. Héhé ! Quel courage j'ai de remettre la faute de mon état sur le dos d'un mort ! Mais Kami-sama, comme j'aimerais pouvoir l'oublier : je pourrais peut-être espérer vivre un peu mieux, à peu près heureux, sans constamment être hanté par les souvenirs de ces sept merveilleux mois. Les sept plus beaux mois de ma vie. D'accord, je n'ai que 17 ans et des brouettes mais je suis certain que je ne serais jamais aussi heureux que je l'ai été dans ses bras... Yuki Eiri... Tu me manques tellement.

Bordel de merde ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! Sale con ! Pourquoi tu me fais tant souffrir ?! Je me souviens chaque regard, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque nuit d'amour... Je dois être un peu maso sur les bord pour aimer me détruire un peu plus comme ça mais, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'un Eden perdu que je ne retrouverai jamais. Je me sens comme un ange déchu après avoir goûté à la plénitude du paradis.

On dit qu'il vaut mieux mourir et avoir connu le grand amour que de vivre longtemps et se contenter de ce qu'on a. Mais comment fait-on quand on a connu le grand amour à 15 ans pour le perdre aussitôt et qu'on est en si bonne santé que la mort ne pointera pas le bout de son nez avant nos vieilles années ? En ce qui me concerne, j'ai l'impression d'être une ombre solitaire dans un monde insipide. Il me disait souvent que j'étais un soleil et lui un tournesol... Qu'il me suivrait où que j'aille et ne vivrait plus que pour moi. Mais désormais, le tournesol c'est moi, cherchant désespérément sa lumière et sa chaleur. Mon soleil. Mais tout le monde sait que, comme toute être vivant, privé du soleil, le tournesol se meurt lentement.

Lentement mais sûrement. Et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire : l'alcool, la cigarette, la drogue... Je voudrais juste en finir. Tout ça parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Les seuls moments où je me sens à peu près vivre, c'est quand je suis sur scène. Quand mon public me donne la sensation d'être de nouveau un soleil et qu'il réclame ma lumière. Alors je chante de ma plus belle voix et me remet, le temps d'une chanson, à briller. Faiblement certes, mais tout de même juste assez pour avoir l'impression que j'ai de nouveau 15 ans, qu'il est là dans la salle, et que je chante pour lui. Pour mon amour, pour Eiri.

C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je m'accroche encore mais il y a des jours, comme celui-ci par exemple, où chanter ne suffit plus. C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui. Pour fêter ça, je me suis descendu une petite douzaine de bières sur toute la journée plus une bonne partie de la bouteille de bon rhum que mon connard de père conserve dans le mini-bar pour les invités. Il va être furax quand il verra que je suis passé par là, héhé... Ajoutons à mon palmarès un bon petit joint et deux rails de coke.

Maintenant que mon esprit est totalement embrumé par mes abus, je suis dans la salle de bain, mes yeux fixés sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Là encore, je le vois derrière mois, m'observant avec un regard désapprobateur. Mais mon regard se durcit, comme pour le mettre au défi de me faire la moindre remarque.

**Tu es toujours aussi injuste, Eiri mon amour, **murmure-je.

En bas, j'entends ces connards qui me servent de parents adoptifs se disputer. Je sais que j'en suis la cause mais honnêtement, je m'en fous royalement. C'est bien fait pour leur gueule, ils n'auraient jamais dû nous séparer Eiri et moi. Ce sont les vrais responsables de ce qu'il s'est passé. D'accord, ils n'ont pas pressé la détente, tirant sur Yuki la balle qui l'a tué, mais ils nous ont poussé à fuir, provoquant la suite des évènements. Je les déteste plus que tout au monde.

Je sais que la famille d'Eiri était au courant pour nous deux, c'est Tatsuha qui me l'a dit. Mais ils n'ont rien tenté contre nous. Ils ne m'ont même pas empêché d'aller le voir quand il était inconscient, à l'hôpital. Je n'en veux qu'un peu à Seguchi-san : il a fait incinérer Eiri et a répandu ses cendres dans la baie de Tokyo avant même que je le sache, ne me laissant aucune tombe sur laquelle me recueillir...

De nouveaux éclats de voix qui viennent du rez-de-chaussée arrivent jusqu'à moi et je souris, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait si je sais, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ces deux idiots se déchirent. Aussi gamine que cette phrase puisse sonner, je pense que c'est bien mérité.

Un coup d'œil à ce que je suis devenu et on comprend pourquoi je ne brille plus et pourquoi je ne suis plus qu'une ombre... Mais cheveux ne sont plus teintés de rose fuchsia mais d'un noir corbeau. J'ai délaissé mes vêtements colorés pour d'autres noirs avec parfois une touche de blanc pour créer le contraste. J'ai un peu grandi : je mesure 1,65m et non plus 1,55m. Et je me suis étoffé un peu même si, à mon grand dam, je suis toujours plus fluet que la moyenne des garçons de mon âge. Mes oreilles sont maintenant percées : deux trous au lobe droit, quatre au gauche avec un cinquième dans le cartilage. Mon nombril l'est aussi, de même que ma langue, mon arcade sourcilière gauche et ma narine droite. Haha ! Si Yuki me voyait comme ça, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aimé ce que j'ai fait à mon corps. D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme s'il était encore là pour dire quoi que ce soit, hein... Alors je peux bien m'amuser à tenter le Diable en risquant d'attraper l'hépatite C avec une aiguille mal désinfectée, non ?

En parlant d'aiguille, je pense qu'il y a au moins quelque chose dont Yuki aurait pu reconnaître l'esthétique : mon tatouage. Il s'agit d'un long dragon noir et rouge qui part du creux de mes reins pour remonter le long de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, déployant ses vastes ailes sur mes omoplates. Ses ailes noires. C'est Touda, dieu des flammes de l'enfer... Des ailes noires pour un être brisé, comme moi... Brisé et lamentable, pitoyable... Je déteste la pitié. Je déteste ressentir ce sentiment. Et je me déteste, moi.

**POURQUOI ?! **hurle-je en fracassant mon poing contre le miroir qui explose en morceau.

Alors, sur une impulsion soudaine, dans l'intention de me libérer une bonne fois pour toutes de ma colère et de ma peine, je prends un des plus gros morceau de verre et le pose contre mon poignet gauche.

**Eiri... **souffle-je, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. **On dit que quand on se suicide on va en enfer... Alors je prie presque pour que tu y sois parce que je pense que je vais pas tarder à te rejoindre...**

Alors je presse cette lame de fortune contre mes veines qui se mettent à saigner aussitôt abondamment. Puis je fais de même avec le poignet droit. Le sang coule à flot et mes entailles ne me font même pas mal ; ce doit être que l'endorphine s'est déjà répandue dans mon corps. Ca, l'alcool et la drogue me font presque sourire. Pourtant je sens, au fond de mon cœur, que tout ça c'était une erreur. Une erreur de me droguer, une erreur de boire, une erreur de me laisser sombrer dans cet abyme. Je dois survivre. Je le veux. Je veux qu'on m'aide. Je veux rester auprès de mes amis, de ma sœur. Mais c'est trop tard. Je les ai toujours plus ou moins rejetés et, maintenant que je me vide si vite de mon sang, que ma vie m'échappe, je souhaiterais que l'un d'eux me trouve et me sauve.

Mais c'est trop tard. Je sombre peu à peu. Ma vision se trouble, mes sens s'amenuisent, mon corps s'engourdit. J'ai froid, si froid. Est-ce aussi comme ça que tu t'es senti partir, Yuki ? Tu n'as sûrement pas souffert, mais ton cœur avait vraiment mal en revanche. Et pendant six jours, tu nous a laissé l'impression que tu resterais avec nous. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là Yuki. Parce que je souffre. Mon cœur me fait si mal que j'ai envie de me l'arracher. Dois-je mourir pour arrêter de souffrir ? Ou dois-je vivre dans l'espoir même infime que tout s'arrange ? De toutes façons, je n'ai plus de temps, ni de choix possible. Je me sens déjà partir...

Alors que la sensation lointaine de mon corps s'effondrant au sol me parvient, j'entends une voix, un écho, un cri qui disparaît dans les ténèbres... Maiko ? Nanri ?... Maman ? (1)

**XXX XXX XXX**

Sa chaleur, son odeur... Je suis dans ses bras comme il y a deux ans, la dernière où nous avons fait l'amour, inconscients du sort qui nous attendait alors. Comme ce jour-là d'ailleurs, nous sommes dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteux dans lequel nous nous étions réfugié pour mieux nous enfuir ensemble.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et il resserre son étreinte. C'est si agréable. Si doux. J'ai presque peur d'ouvrir les yeux, redoutant qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois, qu'il me soit arraché de nouveau et que mon cœur déjà brisé ne soit saccagé. Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque tandis que son visage est enfoui dans le creux de mon cou. Du bout des doigts, il caresse ma peau, avec cette même tendresse qu'il à toujours eu à mon égard. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, il me donne le sentiment d'être une petite créature à l'abri du monde, en sécurité.

**Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, Shuuchan... **me susurre-t-il.

Mon cœur se serre.

**Pourquoi es-tu toujours si près mais pourtant si loin de moi ? **murmure-je.

Il ne me répond pas. Il a toujours évité de me répondre quand il savait que la vérité était trop douloureuse. Si c'est possible, il me serre un peu plus fort. Je m'imprègne de chaque sensation, ces impressions qui m'ont tellement manquées ces deux dernières années.

**Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?**

**Pour te retrouver, **réponds-je simplement.

**Tu dois vivre, mon cœur. Que je ne me sois pas sacrifié en vain... Je voulais que tu continues à sourire. **

**Non, tu mens, **fais-je un peu durement.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien ; ces merveilleuses iris ambrées...

**Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? **demande-t-il, à la fois surpris et blessé.

**Parce que tu es parti uniquement parce que me voir mourir était trop douloureux. Tu as choisi la solution de facilité : de nous deux, tu préférais que ce soit moi qui aie à pleurer ta mort plutôt que l'inverse. Tu es un lâche. Tu m'as abandonné.**

**Ne dis pas ça... **me chuchote-t-il, sa voix tremblant presque.

Les mots que j'ai dit sont méchants, et piquants. Et je veux lui faire du mal, pour me venger de tout ce que je subis par sa faute. Tout est de sa faute ! Ca me fait souffrir de voir cette expression dans son regard, et je me déteste pour penser de telles choses de la personne que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Pourtant...

Mais alors que je m'apprête à lui faire de nouveaux reproches, une soudaine douleur me saisie. Mes avant-bras me font souffrir. La chambre disparaît, de même que mon Yuki... Je suis seul, dans les ténèbres. Encore. Est-ce que je suis mort pour de bon cette fois ? Est-ce que c'est un autre rêve ? Kami-sama, faites que je me réveille ! Je ne veux plus de ces ténèbres ! Je veux voir la lumière ! Tout est si sombre ici que je ne vois même pas mon propre corps. Comme si j'étais aveugle. Pourtant... cette chaleur, cette odeur... Je sens encore sa présence... Il est à mes côtés... Et j'entends sa voix suave, dans le lointain. C'est un murmure, de plus en plus fort, et bientôt je l'entends clairement me dire :

**Tu voulais partir, Shuu... Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné... J'étais persuadé que tu m'oublierais, que tu avancerais...**

T'oublier ? Comment pourrais-je t'oublier, mon amour ? Comment pourrais-je avancer quand chaque contact, chaque regard vers d'éventuels prétendants ou prétendantes fait grandir en moi un sentiment de culpabilité ? J'ai l'impression de te trahir, de t'être infidèle...

**Mais je me suis trompé. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Je me suis sacrifié pour te sauver, j'ai disparu pour te protéger et je n'ai réussi qu'à te perdre... **

Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour... C'est moi qui me suis trompé en te disant toutes ces horreurs, j'avais tort... Je t'en prie, prends-moi dans tes bras. Serres-moi dans contre toi, comme dans ce rêve. Je sens une main prendre la mienne. Serait-ce la tienne, mon amour ?

**Mais tu ne seras plus seul, Shuuichi. En attendant, reste en vie et chante. Chante pour moi. **

De l'hésitation et des tremblements dans ta voix ? Sont-ce des sanglots que tu réprimes ?

**Ai shiteiru, Shuuchan. **

Eiri ?... Eiri !... Ne t'en vas pas ! Yuki ?! YUKI !!!

**Yu... Yuki... ? **appelle-je doucement, ma gorge sèche me faisant mal.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement ; mes paupières sont lourdes et engourdies, comme si j'avais trop longtemps dormi. La lumière m'aveugle et les meubles blancs tout autour de moi n'arrangent vraiment pas les choses. Cette odeur aseptisée et ce bip régulier suffisent à me dire où je suis. L'hôpital.

**Oh mon Dieu ! Shuuichi, chéri, tu es réveillé ! **s'exclame Nanri en se penchant sur moi. **Mon cœur, on est tellement contents que tu ailles mieux. Quatre jours que tu étais inconscient. Les médecins eux-même s'inquiétaient, tu sais.**

**Fallais pas... **réponds-je avec une voix légèrement enrouée, ma bouche encore un peu pâteuse. **Et puis arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, **ajoute-je, agacé.

**Comment ça ? **me demande-t-elle, confuse.

**"Mon cœur". Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Le seul à en avoir le droit est mort par votre faute.**

**Il est loin le temps de l'innocence, n'est-ce pas Shuuichi ? **intervient Aku. **Même deux ans après, tu l'appelles encore dans les affres de ton sommeil. C'est de sa faute si tu en es là et tu continues à ne jurer que par ce malade ! **

**Ce malade ?! Cet homme s'appelait Uesugi Eiri et il est mort en me sauvant la vie, dois-je te le rappeler ?! **gronde-je. **Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire si Nanri et toi n'aviez pas tout fait pour nous séparer !**

**Nous sommes tes parents et faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !**

**Ca se voit ! **rétorque-je avec ironie.

**Pourquoi faut-il que tu t'en prennes à nous ? Pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas que ce que faisait cet homme était mal ?! **

**Parce que c'est mal d'aimer quelqu'un en dépit des bonnes mœurs ?! **Cette fois je suis vraiment hors de moi. Ils ont fait fort pour me mettre autant en colère alors que je ne suis réveillé que depuis à peine deux minutes. **Tout ce qu'on voulait c'était être ensemble ! On n'a jamais fait de mal à personne que je sache !**

**Il t'a séduit, ce bâtard ! Et t'a fourré dans le crâne que c'était innocent et normal pour un homme adulte de violer un gamin de 15 ans ! **

**Tu me prends pour une bille au point de me faire abuser par n'importe qui ?! **m'enflamme-je. **Je sais que j'ai toujours été naïf avant, mais Eiri m'a justement appris à me méfier davantage des gens !**

**Il t'a surtout appris à te méfier de tes propres parents et à leur désobéir !**

**Putain mais vous êtes même pas mes parents !!! **hurle-je alors.

Le silence qui s'en suit est pesant et lourd. Je commence déjà à me sentir coupable. Même si je les déteste pour ce qu'ils ont fait, ils restent tout de même nos parents à Maiko et moi. Ce sont eux qui nous ont élevé, rien ne les y obligé quand nos parents sont morts. On aurait aussi bien pu partir pour l'Australie pour vivre avec nos grands-parents... Un sanglot échappe à Nanri et Aku me dit alors :

**C'est là le peu de reconnaissance que tu as pour nous ?**

**On a toujours fait de notre mieux, Shuuichi, **gémit Nanri, des larmes coulant déjà le long de ses joues.

**Je... Je suis désolé, je ne le pensais pas, **murmure-je. **Vous nous avez élevé comme vos propres enfants et pour ça, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant mais... Ce que vous avez fait... Ce que vous continuez de faire en salissant sa mémoire tous les jours... Ca c'est impardonnable pour moi. **

**Cet homme était mauvais pour toi, et même en étant à l'hôpital, tes veines fraîchement tailladées à cause de lui, tu persistes à défendre ce fumier ! **s'exclame mon père adoptif.

**La ferme ! Dehors ! J'veux plus vous voir ! **crie-je.

Il aurait pu profiter de la perche que je leur tendais pour resserrer les liens, calmer le jeu, mais non. Non, il fallait qu'il me balance ses immondices encore une fois !

**Shuuichi... **m'appelle Nanri.

Sa voix faible est emprunte de tristesse mais moi, je suis brisé...

**C'est Hiroshi et ce garçon... Tatsuha... Celui qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à ce connard ! Ce sont eux qui t'incitent à mal tourner ! Ce sont eux qui te disent que cet enfoiré avait raison ! **rajoute Aku.

**Ne mêle pas Hiro et Tatsuha à cette histoire ! J'ai besoin de personne pour savoir quoi dire ou quoi penser ! Et j'ai encore moins besoin de vous !**

Je suis exténué d'entendre tout ce ramassis de conneries. Alors qu'ils aillent tous au Diable !

**FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! **continue-je en hurlant.

Doucement, Nanri se lève, puis elle va vers Aku pour l'entraîner dehors avec elle. Ils sortent et ferment la porte derrière eux. Maiko était dans la chambre elle aussi, mais elle était assise près de la porte si bien que je ne l'ai vu que lorsque les Suzuki sont sortis.

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **demande-t-elle, sur le même ton que Yuki à employé pour me poser cette même question dans mon rêve.

**Tu me poses encore la question ? **fais-je, amer.

**Ils t'ont entendu l'appeler à ton réveil. C'est pour ça que papa s'est énervé.**

**Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre que Aku l'ai mal pris ou pas. Je me moque bien d'avoir froissé ses sentiments si "protecteurs" vis-à-vis de son "fils bien-aimé"... J'appellerai Eiri autant de fois que je le voudrais et devant qui je voudrais si j'en ai envie. Pour le reste, c'est leur problème et pas le mien, **statue-je en cherchant des yeux mon paquet de cigarettes.

Evidemment, il n'est pas là ; on ne fume pas dans un hôpital, encore moins quand on y est un patient... Quelques minutes de silence passent avant que je ne me décide à poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis mon réveil.

**Maiko ?**

**Hai ?**

**Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre quand vous êtes arrivés, les vieux et toi ?**

**Non, pourquoi ? **me répond-elle, innocemment.

**Pour rien... **m'empresse-je de répondre.

Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Voilà trois jours que je suis à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas passé une seule seconde seul. Je crois bien que Hiro, Tatsuha, Maiko et Rikku ont peur que je fasse une nouvelle tentative de suicide et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'être inquiets pour moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer. Pas après le rêve que j'ai fait ! C'est vrai que Yuki s'est sacrifié pour moi. Je ne vaudrais pas mieux que les autres si je n'honnorais pas sa mémoire en rendant sa mort utile... Quelle horreur de penser une telle chose ! Aucune mort ne doit être utile... Pourtant je dois reconnaître que je l'aurais perdu pour rien si finalement je mettais fin à mes jours. Alors même si c'est dur, je dois essayer. Je dois continuer de vivre.

Je dois apprendre à avancer sans lui, à le laisser derrière moi. C'est évident qu'il fera toujours partie de moi et ça me prendra du temps pour accepter sa disparition et la douleur qui va avec. Peut-être même des années, j'en suis conscient. Mais je dois faire avec. Bien d'autres gens ont perdu la personne qu'ils aimaient et ils ont fait l'effort de vivre pour les autres et aussi pour celui qui est parti... Pourquoi ne serais-je pas aussi fort que ces gens-là ? Et puis, il me l'a demandé. Il m'a demandé de vivre et de chanter pour lui. Alors c'est ce que je ferai ! Même si ce n'est qu'une parole faite à un rêve, je suis sûr que c'est la bonne décision à prendre.

Et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais seul. Il y a mes amis et ma sœur avec moi. J'ai essayé de les convaincre que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi mais je crois qu'ils pensent que c'est un stratagème de ma part pour me retrouver seul et réessayer. Après tout, n'importe quel suicidaire ferait tout pour rassurer ses proches afin de mieux pouvoir retenter le coup et cette fois, ne pas se rater. Ils finiront par avoir confiance, j'en suis sûr. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je les comprends même très bien.

**Et si on se faisait une petite scène ? Bad Luck va avoir un an bientôt, on pourrait voir avec la direction du Pelshanna pour un mini concert, **proposa Hiro, rompant le silence et attirant mon attention.

**Pas con ! **approuva Tatsuha.

**T'en penses quoi, Shuuchan ? **me demande ma sœur. **Je m'arrange avec le gérant pour réserver une heure de scène ?**

Bad Luck c'est ça. C'est Hiro, mon frère de cœur, à la guitare. C'est Tatsu, mon soutien inconditionnel, au synthé. Et c'est Maiko, ma confidente, en tant que manager. Tatsuha n'était pas vraiment chaud pour faire partie du groupe au départ mais, étant le beau frère de Seguchi Tohma, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre le piano et l'art des arrangements électroniques au côté du génial Tohma. Alors à force de conviction (et d'un peu de harcèlement et de chantage), il avait accepté et finalement, aujourd'hui il n'envisage pas le moins du monde de quitter le groupe.

Moi je suis le chanteur et leader. J'écris les chansons, ils composent les mélodies et ma sœurette nous trouves les salles. Elle est une excellente organisatrice d'évènementiel. Pour l'instant, je ne cherche plus à devenir une grande star connue et reconnue. Rester en indépendant nous suffit à tous amplement.

**Ouais, pourquoi pas ? **réponds-je. **Je vais écrire deux ou trois textes histoire de donner un coup de neuf à notre répertoire.**

**Génial ! Ca va être super ! **s'exclame Maiko en allant embrasser Hiro avant de se diriger vers la porte. **Je vais passer quelques coups de fil pour régler ça.**

A peine est-elle sortie que mon plus ancien ami se tourne vers moi et me sourit, un peu gêné.

**Arrête de te sentir coupable, **lui dis-je. **Je préfère qu'elle sorte avec toi plutôt qu'avec Tatsuha.**

**QUOI ? POURQUOI CA ? **s'exclame le jeune homme en question, outré.

**Parce que t'es un coureur, **me contente-je d'expliquer.

**C'est vrai qu'il faudrait être fou pour laisser sa sœur sortir avec toi, **approuva Hiro, amusé.

**Ma copine ne s'en plaint pas ! **nous réplique le frère d'Eiri.

**Normal ! Elle a pas de frère, **réponds-je.

**Et puis elle est aussi timbrée que toi alors forcément, elle passe l'éponge sur tous tes écarts et ton obsession plus que douteuse pour Sakuma Ryuuichi, **ajoute Hiro, moqueur.

**Ne dis pas de mal de ma Rikku ! **ordonne Uesugi en balançant un de mes coussins à la tronche de Nakano.

Il n'en faut vraiment pas plus à ces deux gamins pour commencer une bataille d'oreillers. J'aurais bien participé si mes poignets ne me faisaient pas aussi mal. Certes moins qu'à mon réveil, mais tout de même assez pour que ce soit dérangeant. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était une chance que je n'ai pas coupé plus profondément... Surtout que, selon eux, j'aurais pu me trancher les ligaments, réduisant ainsi de manière irréversible la dextérité de mes mains.

Et puis, si je ne participe pas, c'est aussi parce que je suis absorbé par mes pensées... Yuki me semblait si réel... Surtout dans la deuxième partie de mon rêve. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est comme s'il était juste là, auprès de moi, comme lorsque je dormais dans ses bras et que je me sentais en sécurité parce que je percevais sa présence... Je pense que je dois suivre sa requête : chanter pour lui. Alors je vais à coup sûr interpréter "Glaring Dream" au concert, parce que c'est pour lui que je l'ai écrite. Mais je vais écrire quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de nouveau. Et pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit mes cours d'Anglais en écrivant dans la langue de Shakespeare ?

Aussitôt je prends un carnet de notes et un stylo sur mon chevet, et je m'attèle à la tâche. Pendant ce qui m'a paru n'être que cinq petites minutes mais qui furent en fait une bonne demi-heure, j'ai écrit, écrit et écrit encore, faisant une totale abstraction de tout se qui se passait autour de moi. Et lorsque je sors enfin de ma transe, mon oeuvre achevée, je perçois du coin de l'oeil Hiro à ma gauche et Tatsuha à ma droite, chacun regardant avidement par-dessus mon épaule.

**Waw ! **marmone Tatsuha. **Ca fait presque peur de te voir aussi concentré. Tu devrais essayer de te suicider plus souvent si ça te permet d'écrire aussi vite et bien. **

**BAKA ! **hurle Hiro en lui assenant un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

**Salut tout le monde ! **lance une jolie brunette aux cheveux parcourus de mèches de violettes, s'accordant à merveille avec ses yeux azur.

La demoiselle en question, qui n'est autre que Rikku, la petite amie de Tatsuha, est tout comme le jeune homme. Elle lui convient à la perfection puisqu'elle est à la fois avisée et perverse, très douée dans ce qu'elle fait mais aussi d'une stupidité parfois affligeante. Elle est la toute première et la plus fervente fan de Bad Luck. Une véritable groupie qui nous apporte toujours un petit quelque chose à grignoter avant nos montées sur scène et vient aussitôt nous féliciter chaleureusement à chaque retour en coulisse. Etant au même lycée que nous, elle a eu vite fait de mettre le grappin sur Tatsuha. De plus, elle est une excellente photographe, alors c'est elle qui est chargée de nous faire de la pub. C'est une chance qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Maiko car toutes les deux font vraiment du bon travail pour Bad Luck et pour nous. Pour moi. Parfois je me dis qu'il ne nous manque plus qu'un studio d'enregistrement pour qu'on soit des pros.

**Ma princesse est arrivée ! **s'exclame Tatsuha en se jetant sur la demoiselle comme pour la violer (ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas étant donné le degré de perversité de ces deux-là).

Il se contente cependant d'un fougueux et langoureux baiser, peut-être un peu trop baveux à mon goût. Rikku se tourne ensuite vers Hiro et moi, et lance joyeusement :

**J'ai une super bonne nouvelle alors j'avais pensé que ça aiderait notre Shuuchan national à se remettre sur pieds de l'entendre ! Avec les membres de votre fanclub, dont je suis la digne présidente, et qui compte actuellement 183 personnes, nous nous sommes cotisés assez pour vous louer un studio pendant deux jours. Alors si vous répétez bien avant, vous devriez pouvoir enregistrer au moins trois chansons et les produire à 5000 exemplaires !**

**Putain, Rikku ! **m'étonne-je. **T'es pas sérieuse ?!**

**Bien sûr que si ! Avec vos fans, on s'est dit qu'on devait à tous prix trouver un moyen de te redonner le sourire. Et comme ça, vous réaliserez votre rêve tout en restant indépendants. En vous faisant un peu de pub avec Maiko, on fera vendre tous vos CDs et on pourra réinvestir pour vous faire réenregistrer de nouvelles chansons ! Votre avenir est lancé !**

**Elle est pas super, ma nana ? **se vante Tatsuha en embrassant Rikku dans le cou, la faisant glousser.

Quant à Hiro et moi, on en reste bouche bée. Alors comme ça, trois ados musiciens, dont le management est assuré par deux groupies de 16 ans et soutenus par 183 fans officiels (sans doute dans la même tranche d'âge), vont commencer leurs débuts en tant que pros ? C'est beau l'amour des fans. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ma tête, Eiri. J'aimerais que tu ressentes toute la joie que j'éprouve en cet instant. Si seulement tu étais là... Je sais comment j'aurais réagi : j'aurais courru jusque chez toi pour me jeter à ton cou en criant "Yukiiiiii !" et tu aurais râlé parce qu'encore fois j'aurais crié trop fort. Puis tu m'aurais félicité en fin de compte. Un peu froidement, certes, mais c'est comme ça que tu es, hein ?... J'ai essayé de me tuer il y a une semaine et aujourd'hui, c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, te serrer contre moi, parce qu'il ne manque plus que toi en cet instant.

**N'empêche, **ajoute Rikku, me tirant de mes songes, **on n'aurait jamais pu réunir la somme si au dernier moment, un tout nouveau membre n'avait pas filé plus de 100000 yens.**

**100000 yens ? Comme ça ? **demande Hiro, surpris.

**Bah oui, comme ça... Mais bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, hein ?**

**Me revoilà ! **annonce Maiko en rentrant dans ma chambre.

**Hey ! Maichan ! **la salue Rikku en l'enlaçant chaleureusement un instant.

**Tu es là à temps pour la bonne nouvelle ! **dit ma sœur. **C'est ok pour le Pelshanna ! Dans 10 jours, pendant 80 minutes ! **

**80 minutes de scène ?! Yatta ! **s'extasie Tatsuha.

**L'avenir nous sourit, on dirait ! **ajoute Hiro, tout aussi enthousiaste.

**Comment ça ? **demande ma cadette.

**Rikku a mobilisé notre fanclub et ils se sont cotisés pour nous louer un studio pour deux jours. Et maintenant tu nous annonces que tout est réglé pour le concert. **

**On pourra peut-être même enregistrer quelques chansons en live. Je pourrais demander à Kamenashi du club informatique du bahut... **propose Rikku.

**Cool ! C'est une idée géniale ! **s'emballe Maiko à son tour.

Et voilà comment deux femmes d'affaires en puissance prennent en mains notre carrière. Au moins, avec elles, on est sûrs que les choses sont bien faites qu'on ne se fait pas rouler. Mais surtout, on ne doit rien à personne. On s'est fait nous-même. C'est ça Bad Luck !

**Hey ! Oublions pas non plus que Shuuchan vient de nous gratifier d'un véritable chef d'œuvre. En moins de 30 minutes, il nous a pondu un de ses plus beaux textes ! **s'exclame Hiro.

**T'exagères, mon vieux. Ca a besoin d'être peaufiné, amélioré et corrigé. Puis il faut trouver une bonne mélodie pour aller avec... **murmure-je en rougissant un peu.

**Ne te sous-estimes pas, Shuu ! **plaisante Tatsu.

**C'est vrai, aniki. Tu es le meilleur auteur de tout le Japon !**

**Tu dis ça parce que je suis ton frère et que ton auteur préféré est mort, **réponds-je crûment à ma sœur.

Maiko a toujours été une fan inconditionnelle du grand Yuki Eiri, le beau et jeune romancier. Et elle a toujours était heureuse de nous savoir ensemble. Personne à part la police et mes proches ne sait que je suis le gamin qui a causé la perte de l'écrivain adoré du Japon et j'en suis heureux parce que, quand j'entends aujourd'hui encore des jurons à l'encontre de "ce sale morveux qui a séduit le grand Yuki-sama", je me dis que ma vie serait alors peut-être en danger. Maiko doit bien être la seule fan de Yuki à me porter dans son cœur désormais.

Après un long moment de silence un peu gêné, Rikku dit :

**Et si tu me faisais lire ces paroles ? En tant que fan, si ça ne me plait pas, j'te le dirais franco.**

**Ok... **

Aussitôt, elle et ma sœur me prennent mon carnet des mains et se retirent dans un coin de la pièce pour lire en silence et délibérer quant à la qualité de mon travail de parolier. Au bout de deux longues minutes, elles lèvent vers moins de grands yeux larmoyants. Puis...

**Ouin !!! Shuuichi, c'est trop beau ! **s'exclame Rikku en se jetant à mon cou.

**Oui, aniki ! Si t'avais besoin de câlins, fallait le dire plus tôt ! On t'en aurais fait ! **ajoute Maiko en me serrant elle aussi contre elle.

**Oh oui Shuuchan ! **ajoutent Hiro et Tatsu en chœur en me serrant fort.

D'abord ennuyé d'être envahi et étouffé de la sorte, je finie par sourir. Ils sont mes amis. Ils sont ma famille. Que deviendrais-je sans eux ?

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après plus de quatre jours supplémentaires d'observation à la demande des médecins qui voulaient s'assurer que mes plaies ne s'infectaient pas et cicatrisaient comme il faut, me voilà en train de faire mon sac. Les docteurs m'ont donné leur accord pour quitter cet endroit aseptisé car physiquement, tout est ok. Mais ils ont tenu à me faire rencontrer un psy pour voir si j'avais besoin d'un suivi personnalisé. Autrement dit, ils sont tous convaincus que je suis un ado dépressif et suicidaire, drogué et alcoolique, profondément marqué par son passé de victime de pédophilie. Et oui, mes parents adoptifs n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir leurs grandes gueules et de baver sur le dos d'Eiri. Ok, je suis dépressif, suicidaire, drogué, alcoolique et profondément marqué par mon passé... Mais certainement pas la victime de la personne que j'aime !

Enfin bref, du coup j'ai rendez-vous à 11h00 ce matin avec ce psy alors je ferais mieux de me dépêcher d'emballer mes fringues pour pouvoir partir avant. Tsss... Comme si j'avais besoin de "voir quelqu'un" ou de "me faire suivre"...

Quelques coups à la porte m'interpellent. Et merde ! J'aurais dû faire mon sac hier soir comme ça j'aurais pu foutre le camp plus tôt. Quel con ! M'enfin bon...

**Y'a personne ! **réponds-je, agacé, tout en sachant que maintenant que le psy est là, je n'ai aucun moyen de lui échapper.

La porte s'ouvre et il pénètre dans la chambre.

**Bonjour, Shuuichi.**

Et merde ! C'est un femme. Je lui jette un vague coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et je peux constater qu'il s'agit de la même psy qui m'avait interrogé au commissariat il y a deux ans.

**Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi. Je suis...**

**Okano Yumi. Je sais. Vous perdez votre temps ici.**

**Laisse-moi en juger, tu veux bien ?**

Je continue de lui tourner le dos, trop occupé à ranger mes affaires. Mais je ressens le besoin de lui faire face alors je finis par me retourner pour la fixer droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle s'asseoit sur le lit, son bloc-notes et son stylo en main. Que le combat commence !

**Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Shuuichi ?**

**J'avais un coup dans le nez et j'avais envie de faire chier le monde, **réponds-je froidement.

**Hmmm... Et pourquoi avoir bu ?**

**Pour vous faire parler.**

**Tu es très agressif. Tu as beaucoup changé en deux ans.**

**J'suis pas agressif, juste impassible. Et j'ai changé parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me dicte ma ligne de conduite.**

**Cela a un rapport avec cet homme, Yuki Eiri, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Pourquoi vous posez des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses ?**

**Tu as fait une tentative de suicide le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort...**

**Et alors ? C'était censé être une autre question conne dont vous avez le secret ?**

**Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une ouverture pour te permettre de parler un peu.**

**Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je parle ?**

**Oui. Je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien.**

**Je peux vous parler de ce que je veux ?**

**Oui, ce serait un bon début.**

**Vous êtes sûre ?**

**Oui.**

**Certaine ?**

**Oui...**

**Ok. J'peux pas vous blairer. Vous en tant que psy parce que quoi que je dise, vous êtes déjà convaincue que je suis un ado à problèmes qui a à tous prix besoin d'être encadré et protégé de lui-même. Et vous en tant que personne parce que vous êtes bourrée de préjugés à la con. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement me lâcher, tous autant que vous êtes ? Vous, mes connards de parents, ces chieurs de la police qui nous ont séparé Yuki et moi y'a deux ans, tous ces gens qui me collent soit disant pour mon propre bien... Vous me faites chier à un point inimaginable. J'ai envie de vous balancer un meuble à travers la gueule. Je suis violent, et à qui la faute ? Vous me servez à rien, c'est lamentable. Ce doit être un cuisant échec pour vous, madame la psy, de savoir que quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pourrez jamais m'aider. Le seul qui aurait pu est six pieds sous terre maintenant. Alors au lieu de me prendre la tête avec vos conneries freudiennes, allez donc soigner ceux qui ont vraiment besoin de vous et qui ont des chances de se remettre. Parce que les blessures de mon cœur, contrairement à celles de mes poignets, ne cicatriseront jamais. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de personne à part de lui. J'me suis taillader les veines parce que la douleur à l'intérieur était bien trop horrible à supporter. Mais maintenant je vais bien alors vous pourrez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. J'ai promis de vivre et de chanter pour lui et je tiendrai parole. Encore une fois, il est le seul qui ait pu m'aider ; bien qu'il soit mort il en fait plus qu'aucun d'entre vous n'en ferez jamais. Maintenant, scribouillez ce que vous voulez sur votre carnet puis foutez-vous le dans le cul et bien profond. Voilà. J'ai fini. Salut.**

Je prends mon sac, et je pars sous son regard ahuri.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : **(1) Suzuki Nanri est la mère adoptive de Shuuichi et Maiko, et son mari est Suzuki Aku.

**Notes : **Voilà un chapitre pour le moins violent et agressif. Je voulais faire de Shuuichi un tout autre personnage. J'adore le Shuuchan tout doux et tout gentil, confiant et naïf. Mais avouez que ça change de le voir en petit branleur blasé de la vie, lol. Mais que tout le monde se rassure, notre ange de Shuuchan n'a pas totalement disparu... Ce chapitre ne servait qu'à mettre en place l'action qui arrivera dans le suivant alors accrochez-vous. N'oubliez pas non plus que je vous ai promis un happy-end. Je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous se demande comment je vais réussir un tel tour de force . Merci encore de m'avoir lu. Je vous adore tous et votre soutien au jour le jour me fait énormément plaisir. REVIEW !


	5. Les Tournesols

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Rikku.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Enfin le chapitre 5 ! Et en plus d'être un peu moins dark, il laisse entrevoir à Shuuichi le bout de tunnel. Je n'en dis pas plus mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne pensez pas que notre adorable chanteur va redevenir un enfant de coeur de si tôt. Appréciez bien votre lecture surtout et je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier tous pour vos super reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que vous appréciez tant mon travail et surtout ça me donne envie de me surpasser. Je vous adore

PS : Je sais que j'avais dit que je posterais "Des Surprises à la Pelle" avant mais puisque j'ai pris un peu de retard avec, je vous envoie d'abord ce chapitre-là. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

_**Chapitre 5 : Les tournesols.**_

On est lundi et il ne reste plus que six jours avant le concert, puisque le grand soir, c'est samedi prochain. Mercredi et jeudi, on sèche les cours ! Non, je blague. Comme si les parents de Hiro allait le laisser faire l'école buissonnière... Pour Tatsuha et moi en revanche, ça n'aurait pas était une grande nouveauté. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que le proviseur nous a donné sa bénédiction pour rater les cours pendant deux jours afin qu'on puisse aller au studio d'enregistrement. C'est vrai que ça nous a un peu choqué sur le coup : ce vieux chnok a toujours était le premier à foutre des heures colles ou des corvées supplémentaires. Mais Rikku nous a avoué qu'en fait il était un de nos fans officiels inscrits dans ses registres depuis la création du fan-club. Je crois que quand elle nous a dit ça j'ai failli avoir une attaque.

Tatsuha a alors demandé à sa copine pourquoi le proviseur était toujours si chiant avec nous et elle a répondu qu'il était persuadé qu'avec une bonne discipline nous serions encore meilleurs et qu'il nous rendait service en nous inculquant ces règles. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que la ponctualité et l'assiduité nous permettrait de nous faire davantage prendre au sérieux...

Enfin bon, pour les enregistrements, les mecs et moi avons passé tout notre temps à répéter du coup c'est sûr qu'on sera plus que prêts pour le studio et notre scène de samedi. Hiro et Tatsu travaillent dur pour les mélodies de "I'll sing for you" et des deux autres chansons que j'ai écrites, bien moins romantique mais presque aussi réussies. Maiko et Rikku passent tout leur temps avec nous pour pouvoir bien préparer l'évènement. Vu que ma sœur organise tout un tas d'activités pour le lycée puisqu'elle est à la tête du conseil des élèves, elle sait tout à fait comment s'y prendre pour répandre la rumeur de notre concert grâce au bouche-à-oreille et de ce fait, faire venir un maximum de gens. Et Rikku doit bien griller environ trois ou quatre pellicules par jour à force de nous prendre en photo. Je crois qu'elle projette de publier un book avec que des images de nous, comme une sorte de journal de bord des débuts de notre carrière.

Nous sommes dans le parc du bahut. Hiro gratte sa guitare, Tatsuha joue quelques notes sur son synthé, Maiko prépare des plannings pour des clubs de l'école, Rikku prends des photo de tout et de rien... Et moi je fume, perdu dans mes pensées, les yeux rivés sur la gourmette de platine que Yuki m'avait offerte deux ans plutôt à Noël et que j'avais cessé de porter après sa mort. Aujourd'hui elle m'aide à avancer grâce au passé sans pour autant en rester prisonnier.

**Fumer, c'est pas bon pour toi, aniki, **me radote ma sœur pour la énième fois.

**Ouais, ouais... Si tu le dis... **réponds-je en tirant une fois de plus sur ma cigarette.

**Elle le dit et elle a raison, **ajoute Rikku en se tournant pour me photographier.

Mais je l'ignore. En voyant ça, elle emploie l'argument idéal pour me culpabiliser et me dégoûter.

**C'est mauvais pour ta voix. Tu pourrais avoir un cancer de la langue et on te la couperait. Ou un cancer de la gorge et tu vivrais le restant de tes jours avec un petit trou dans la trachée pour pouvoir respirer.**

**Ou un cancer des poumons... **approuva Maiko.

**Arrêtez un peu de le traumatiser ou notre Shuuchan va faire des cauchemars, **me défends Tatsuha en se moquant quand même pas mal.

**Oui, quand il en aura marre de se tuer à petit feu, il s'arrêtera tout seul, **ajoute Hiro avec un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres.

**Dites-moi vous deux, vous êtes censés prendre ma défense ? Parce que là, je suis pas convaincu, bande de faux-frères ! **demande-je, faisant mine de me sentir trahi.

C'est alors que sonne la cloche , annonçant la reprise des cours pour l'après-midi. Quelle merde ! Maths et Géo, voilà ce qui m'attend. Les deux matières dans lesquelles je suis une vraie nullité mais en plus, dont les profs ne peuvent pas me piffrer.

Mes amis et mois nous levons ; Hiro et sa guitare, Tatsuha et son synthé, Maiko et son pc portable, Rikku et sa saccoche de matériel photo, et moi, ma tête vide et mes brouillons de paroles. Je commence à lentement reprendre pied grâce à eux, ils sont géniaux. Après tout, un mec cool comme moi ne peut pas avoir des amis nuls et boulets, vous ne pensez pas ? Héhé. Je les plains les pauvres, avec moi ça ne doit pas être rose tous les jours... En plus, malgré tous leurs efforts et les miens, en dépit de ma ferme résolution à reprendre ma vie en main, j'ai ce vide en moins que rien, pas même la musique, ne semble pouvoir combler. Dès que je me retrouve seul, ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques petits instants, ce vide s'étend comme pour m'engloutir de nouveau.

Sans compter que depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je me sens comme... observé. D'accord, les regards bizarres des gens dans la rue à cause de mon allure et ceux curieux des autres élèves et des profs quant à mon hospitalisation récente jouent beaucoup là-dedans. Mais à vrai dire, ces regards soutenus, j'y suis habitué depuis longtemps. Même du temps où Yuki était encore là, on me dévisageait à cause de la couleur fuschia de mes cheveux et de mon sourire tellement crétin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finie par me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de voir un psy en fin de compte ; après les tendance anti-destructrices et suicidaires, voilà que je deviens paranoïaque.

D'ailleurs, là encore j'ai le sentiment d'être observé. Alors je cherche des yeux, parce que dans ce genre de moment, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression que c'est de la paranoïa mais qu'il y a bien quelqu'un quelque part qui m'épie.

Et ce quelqu'un, je le vois. Tapi à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, juste derrière la grille du parc, appuyé contre le tronc. Je n'arrive à rien distinguer de lui. Il est trop loin. Mais je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Je sais que c'est lui qui me suis et me traque depuis quelques jours. Reste à savoir maintenant si c'est le fruit de mon imagination débordante (ou de ma névrose sur-développée). Alors j'avance dans sa direction, mes yeux ne se détachant pas un seul instant de cette silhouette sombre. C'est un peu comme si mes sens ne percevaient plus du tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends vaguement, dans le lointain, les voix de mes amis qui m'interpellent. Mais je choisie de les ignorer.

Je dois voir qui c'est car peut-être qu'ainsi, je cesserais d'être tourmenté. Peut-être que c'est bel et bien une image projetée par mon esprit qui me rappelle à l'ordre : j'ai fait une promesse à moi-même et à un fantôme alors c'est un fantôme qui vient s'assurer que la parole donnée est scrupuleusement respectée. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, si c'est quelqu'un de bien réel, je pourrais dire à ce bâtard d'arrêter de me suivre partout.

Une sensation étrange en moi se réveille alors. J'ai le sentiment... de me rapprocher un peu plus du soleil. C'est une ombre, mais il émane d'elle une espèce de lumière étrange qui m'attire comme un papillon vers un flamme. Un soleil ?! Inconsciemment, je presse le pas. Et si... ?

**Hé ! Regarde donc où tu mets les pieds Shindou ! **s'exclame une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

C'est Aizawa Taki qui, avec un sourire satisfait et provocateur, m'a sorti de mon espèce de transe. Pourquoi Diable fallait-il que, de toutes les personnes de foutu lycée, je tombe sur lui ? C'est vraiment la personne que je hais le plus au monde. Même plus encore que mes parents.

**Tu avais l'air dans la lune mon petit Shuuchan. Tu rêvais de moi peut-être ?**

**Prends pas tes désirs pour réalité, espèce de tordu, **rétorque-je.

**Pourtant tu m'as "bousculé". Seraient-ce des avances ?**

**Mon poing dans ta sale gueule, ça va bien t'avancer, **gronde-je en tentant de le contourner pour reprendre ma route.

Mais Aizawa me bloque le chemin.

**Alors Shindou, tu vas faire un concert ? **me lance-t-il, ce qui a pour effet de me stopper net. **Il paraît même que tu vas faire un CD avec ton groupe minable grâce aux généreuses donations de quelques désespérés. Quoi que je me dis qu'en fait, ils ont dû vous prendre en pitié. Ca ne peut être que ça puisque si c'était pour le talent, vous auriez signé chez un grand label depuis longtemps.**

**Au moins, on a des fans. Pas comme ton groupe à toi, **réplique-je froidement. **C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? Kusei ? **(1)

**ASK, **s'énerve-t-il.

Voyant que j'ai atteint mon but en lui rabattant son claque-merde, je souris d'un air sarcastique et supérieur. Dans ce genre de situations, je deviens l'exacte réplique de Yuki aussi bien dans son ton cassant et dur que dans son regard froid et meurtrier. C'est pour moi une sorte de bouclier protecteur, tout comme Yuki me protégeait avant. Cependant, même s'il est évident qu'il a tremblé un peu en voyant mes yeux qui le mettaient au défi de me répondre, Aizawa continue de me tenir tête. Il n'a jamais aimé perdre la face et encore moins devant moi.

**Tu devrais te trouver une copine Shindou, ça dégonflerait ta grosse tête. Et puis elle t'empêcherait peut-être d'essayer de te suicider encore une fois.**

A ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquilles à la fois de surprise et de rage. Comment sait-il ? Et comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, il ajoute :

**Pas besoin de sortir de Tôdai **(2) **pour le deviner avec tes poignets constamment cachés par des longues manches, des bracelets ou des gants. Et puis tout le monde a bien vu que tu étais encore plus à côté de la plaque avant ton passage à l'hôpital soit disant pour "accident domestique". Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait largué par ta nana ? Ou tu t'es fait violé derrière le gymnase peut-être ? Après tout, vu que t'as pas l'air de t'intéresser aux filles, t'es peut-être pédé ! **ricane-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, mon poing part tout seul pour fracasser la mâchoire de ce connard.

**URUSEI !** **Je t'interdis de parler de ce dont tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne me connais pas alors ramène pas ta gueule, sale con ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ? Non, il faut que tu viennes me faire chier ! **m'exclame-je en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le ventre. **Encore ! **Un autre coup. **Et encore ! **Encore un.

Il finit par s'écraser au sol, la bouche pleine de sang, se pliant en deux de douleur. Alors je le toise avec haine et mépris, et grogne :

**Teme. Approche toi de moi encore une fois, parle de cette façon encore une fois, et c'est toi qui ira faire un petit tour à l'hôpital.**

Là-dessus, je fais volte-face pour retourner auprès de mes amis. Tatsu et Hiro ont un petit sourire amusé et satisfait tandis que Maiko et Rikku arborent un air désapprobateur. L'ensemble des élèves encore dans la cour me regarde, à la fois terrorisés et admiratifs. Comme tous les ados, la plupart adore les bagarres et là, ils ont été servis. Mais je crois que ce qui les laissent sans voix, c'est ce que Aizawa à dit au sujet des véritables raisons de mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'en fait, ils étaient tous loin de se douter que j'avais fait une tentative de suicide. Ou au contraire, ils l'avaient tous plus ou moins deviner, mais ils avaient rejeté l'idée en se disant que c'était peu probable. Maintenant, ils vont tous se demander pourquoi j'en suis arrivé à cet extrémité.

Puis soudain, je me souviens. Cette baston a commencé parce que je suis rentré dans Aizawa - sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr - pour voir de plus près ce mystérieux observateur, réel ou imaginaire. Je jette alors un regard par dessus mon épaule mais bien sûr, la silhouette a disparu. Peut-être simplement qu'elle n'a jamais été là... Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois arrêter d'y penser constamment et avancer. Aussi bien cette ombre que les sentiments étrangement familiers qu'elle m'a inspirés l'espace d'un instant. Je dois arrêter tout ça pour ma santé mentale car je sens que je vais bientôt devenir complètement cinglé. Non, Shuu ! Tu étais prêt à croire que peut-être, de l'autre côté de la grille, sous cet arbre, c'était lui. Mais il est mort. Mort ! Ne l'oublie jamais.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Mon frère me fait peur parfois. Il change de plus en plus et ce qui m'effraie c'est qu'il ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous adapter. C'est comme si plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité se disputaient son corps et alors, on ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser. On a peur de dire un mot qui, aussi anodin soit-il, pourrait lui faire péter un câble. Parfois, on parle de Yuki Eiri sans qu'il réagisse, comme s'il s'était coupé du monde. Et d'autres fois, dès qu'il entend ce nom, c'est comme on avait pressé le détonateur qui fait exploser sa jauge de colère.

Et j'en viens aussi à craindre pour sa vie. Il semble prêt à prendre des risques inconsidérés comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Comme lorsqu'il se bat avec Aizawa par exemple ; ce mec est tellement dangereux qu'il serait bien capable de ramener une arme au bahut. Il nous a promis de ne plus tenter de se tuer mais le fait qu'il agisse aussi imprudemment revient à tenter le Diable. C'est comme si inconsciemment, il continuait à chercher à en finir avec la vie. Je ne sais même s'il en a conscience. Il a beau ne redouter rien ni personne désormais, moi ainsi que ses amis, nous avons vraiment peur pour lui.

Je suis chez Rikku, dans sa chambre, arrangeant les derniers détails pour le concert de samedi. Les garçons ont fini les enregistrements il y a une heure et sont en train de fêter ça chez Zenny's, le bar où ils travaillent tous les trois. Rikku-chan est dans le bureau d'à côté que ses parents ont accepté de transformer en chambre noire pour qu'elle y développe ses photos. Il n'y pas à dire, elle est vraiment douée pour ça. Elle arrive à donner de la vie à des images inanimées grâce à des jeux de lumières. Puis elle prend toujours les photos au moment le plus opportun, j'ignore comment elle fait ça.

Je la connais depuis le jardin d'enfants mais elle n'a rencontré Hiro et Shuu que quelques fois avant la mort de Yuki-san. Mais quand mon frère s'est retrouvé seul, par solidarité pour moi, elle s'est occupée de lui et les deux garçons sont devenus amis avec elle. Elle connaissait déjà Tatsuha avant parce qu'elle rêvait depuis un moment de sortir avec lui. Et quand ils ont commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent du fait qu'on avait commencé à former un cercle d'amis très soudé, ils se sont rapprochés davantage et on commencés à sortir ensemble. Maintenant, à nous cinq on forme un véritable cocon. On est comme les cinq doigts d'une main : tous unis par de profond liens.

**MAIKO ! Viens vite ! **m'appelle-t-elle soudain, me faisant sursauter.

Y'a pas idée aussi de me tirer de ma rêverie aussi brutalement. Inquiète et intriguée, je me précipite dans la chambre noire en passant la porte mitoyenne de sa chambre. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas mis de produit chimique dans les yeux, elle est tellement maladroite cette fille !

**Nani ?**

**Regarde ! **s'exclame-t-elle en me montrant un cliché encore humide de liquide qu'elle tient au bout d'une pince en caoutchouc.

Elle me tend la pince pour que je puisse regarder de plus près. Et mon cœur bondit. C'est un peu flou et mal cadré parce que le sujet de son objectif n'était pas vraiment ça mais... On voit clairement...

**Quand... Quand as-tu pris cette photo ? **demande-je, complètement désorientée.

**Lundi, au lycée. Je photographiais les joueuses d'échecs qui faisaient une partie dans le parc.**

**C'est fou ! **

**C'est surtout carrément impossible, a**pprouve-t-elle.

**Il faut montrer ça à Shuuichi.**

**Surtout pas ! Imagine qu'on se trompe.**

**Mais tu vois bien qu'on ne se trompe pas ! Il n'y a aucun doute possible !**

**Laisse-moi montrer ça aux deux autres. S'il y a quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider c'est bien Tatsuha.**

Je réfléchis un instant. Que faire ? C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se tromper. Il faut être sûres de notre coup avant de prendre le risque de montrer ça à aniki.

**Oui, tu as raison, **admets-je. **Il faut vérifier ça avant. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le grand soir est venu. On va monter sur scène dans moins de cinq minutes et je me dis qu'au fond, j'ai vraiment énormément de chance d'avoir des amis comme les miens. Quand ils ont su pour Yuki et moi, ils étaient un peu inquiets au début mais malgré tout, ils m'ont couvert pour que je puisse aller le voir. Etrangement, le plus inquiet restait Tatsuha car il m'avait dit que son frère avait un sombre passé qu'il valait mieux pour moi d'ignorer. Je n'ai jamais était trop curieux quant à la vie que mon amant avait pu mener par le passé, me disant que si j'avais quelque chose à savoir, je l'apprendrais de lui et de personne d'autre. Puis même après sa mort, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir davantage auprès de son frère.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que lui, Hiro, Maiko et Rikku seraient prêts à en venir à la nécromancie si ça pouvait me rendre Yuki et le sourire avec. J'aimerais tant que mon amour soit là ce soir, pour m'entendre chanter les chansons que j'ai écrite pour lui. Parce que c'est pour lui que je chanterai ce soir ; je donnerai tout ce que j'ai. Yuki...

**Oy ! Shuu ! ****C'est l'heure ! **me lance Hiro.

**Maiko et Rikku sont dans la salle. Ma koi **(3) **va nous flashouiller toute la soirée et ta frangine s'assure que les techniciens enregistrent correctement.**

**Les techniciens ? **répète-je, étonné des paroles de Tatsuha.

**Hai. Enfin les mecs du club informatique du bahut, avec Kamenashi en tête, que les filles ont réquisitionnés pour enregistrer le live, **explique-t-il.

**Bon, allons-y, **intervient Hiro en me prenant par les épaules pour me conduire sur scène.

A peine arrivés et nous sommes déjà acclamés comme des super-stars. Bad Luck en est encore loin mais je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Et vue qu'il y a largement plus de monde que prévu ce soir, je crois ne pas me tromper en disant ça. La scène est inondée par la lumière des projecteurs et je trouve ma place derrière le micro. Mon premier regard sur la foule en délire provoque en moi un sursaut de joie et d'énergie. Alors comme prévu, après quelques mots au public, je commence avec "Blind Game Again". Puis les morceaux s'enchaînent. Bad Luck met le feu et les fans sont déchaînés. Rikku sera contente de voir car je suis sûr que la liste des membres va s'allonger après ce soir. Après une pause de cinq minutes, je reprends avec la chanson que j'ai écrite il y a 10 jours à l'hôpital. "I'll sing for you".

_You haunt my dreams, you haunt my life._

_Nothing' s worth without you at my right._

_I can see your golden eyes, _

_I can feel your warm lips._

_You saved me so many times..._

_But I wanted to see the blood pouring from my wrists._

_You were here..._

_Sweeping away my fear..._

_Embracing me..._

_Smiling at me..._

_Gimme your strengh and I'll stay for you._

_Gimme your light and I'll sing for you._

_You were with me from the beginning._

_You were the sun that made me shining._

_I could touch your kind heart,_

_I could fly with all your love._

_You keep ruling my life like in the past..._

_And now, I want to see the tears in the eyes of the dove._

_You were here..._

_Sweeping away my fear..._

_Embracing me..._

_Smiling at me..._

_Gimme your strength and I'll stay for you._

_Gimme your light and I'll sing for you._

La mélodie est douce et lente, un véritable slow du genre de "Anti-Nostalgic". Hiro a échangé sa guitare électrique contre sa bonne vieille acoustique et les sons électronique du synthé de Tatsu se sont métamorphosés en notes de piano. Le public se laisse porté par la musique durant le passage en instrumental. Certains se servent même de leur téléphones portable pour faire de la lumière, comme on le fait au grands concert avec les briquets ou des bracelets fluorescents. Avec un sourire, emprunt de mélancolie et de douceur, je reprends avec la dernière strophe.

_Telling me you'll be there._

_Swearing me you'll protect me from them all._

_Your promise was like you :_

_An eternal flame burning in my darkness._

_You kept it, you saved me..._

_And here, I want to sing the warm feelings pouring inside of me._

_You were here..._

_Sweeping away my fear..._

_Kissing me..._

_Protecting me..._

_You gave me your strengh and I chose to stay._

_You gave me your light and I sing and shine._

_I'll live for you, as I swear._

_I'll sing for you, as you begged._

_Until my emptiness be filled again._

La chanson est finie et la foule est complètement hystérique. Je suis submergé par les applaudissements. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont aimé, c'est bon signe. Cette chanson aurait peut-être eu grâce à tes yeux, Eiri. En tous cas, moi j'y ai versé tous mes sentiments et toutes mes larmes. C'est la première fois que je me laisse autant emporter sur scène de cette façon. Kami-sama, comme j'aurais aimé sentir tes bras autour de moi à ce moment-là, Yuki.

Après une petite gorgée d'eau, le groupe finie le show avec des chanson plus pop, plus techno, dont nos deux autres nouvelles compositions. Et bien sûr, je clos le spectacle avec la chanson qui nous a rapproché Yuki et moi, le jour de notre seconde rencontre dans le parc : "Glaring Dream". Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien chanté cette chanson que ce soir.

A la fin du concert, je souris à mon public. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas souris de cette façon. Et bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, je perçois un flash. C'est celui de Rikku qui me fait de grands signes depuis là où elle se trouve dans la salle. C'était évident qu'elle n'aurait loupé ce sourire pour rien au monde. Cette fille est incorrigible. Deux grandes tapes dans mon dos attirent mon attention, me tirant de ma torpeur en me faisant sursauter.

**Bon boulot, Shuuchan ! Je ne te savais pas aussi en forme, ce soir, **s'exclame Hiro, visiblement heureux de me voir d'aussi bonne humeur.

**Retournons à la loge pour fêter ça ! **ajoute Tatsuha en m'entraînant avec mon guitariste vers la sortie de la scène.

Mais alors que nous sommes sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce qui nous est réservée, après avoir été rejoint en cours de route par Maiko et Rikku, une familière nous interpelle.

**Vraiment très bon, Shindou-kun.**

Je me retourne pour faire face à Seguchi Tohma. Il affiche comme toujours ce sourire que ne le quitte jamais et qui me rend parfois si mal à l'aise. Un sourire chaleureux mais en même temps dérangeant.

**Konban wa, Seguchi-san, **réponds-je poliment en m'inclinant légèrement en signe de salut. **Ogenkideska ?**

**Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été hospitalisé il y a peu...**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tohma ? **demande Tatsuha, de but en blanc.

Je savais qu'il ne voyait que rarement son beau-frère, mais j'ignorais que Tatsuha le portait si peu dans son cœur. Pourtant je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait été si agressif avec Seguchi les quelques fois où je les avais déjà vu ensemble...

**On m'a parlé de Bad Luck, **répond le célèbre musicien, ignorant - sûrement délibérément - l'accueil peu chaleureux de Tatsu. **On n'a pas cessé de me vanter les talents de ce groupe alors je suis venu, poussé par la curiosité. Mais j'ignorais que Shindou-kun et toi en faisiez partie, de même que Nakano-kun.**

**Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au final ? **rétorque Tatsuha.

**Je voudrais vous proposer un contrat chez NG.**

**Pas intéressé, **répond mon claviériste.

**Allons Tatsuha, laisses donc ton leader réfléchir à cette proposition, **faitSeguchi d'un ton mielleux qui ne me plait pas du tout.

**A vrai dire, ma réponse aurait été la même Seguchi-san, **approuve-je en posant la main sur la poignet de la porte, prêt à entrer.

J'aurais sauté à pieds-joints sur cette occasion en or, fut un temps. Mais plus maintenant. On nous a déjà fait des offres, certes pas aussi intéressantes mais les mecs et moi voulons rester libres.

**Je vous fais une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Je vous assure que le contrat vous accordera bien plus d'avantages que n'importe quelle maison de disques n'en donnerait à un groupe débutant comme le votre, **ajoute-t-il, ne montrant aucun signe de surprise quant à mon refus.

**Je peux refuser, et c'est que je fais.**

**J'ai compris les messages à peine cachés dans les textes de chacune de vos chansons. Vous êtes incapable de l'oublier et c'est ce qui vous a conduit à l'hôpital. Travailler à plein temps vous occuperait et vous offrirait un substitut à ce que vous avez perdu.**

Je n'ai rien contre lui mais là, Seguchi est allé trop loin ! De quel droit vient-il s'immiscer dans ma vie privée. D'accord Eiri était son beau-frère, mais pas moi. Comment peut-il me demander d'oublier Yuki et de le remplacer par la musique ?! Mon art, c'est toute ma vie. Mais mon amour, c'est toute mon âme.

**Quand je dis "non", c'est "non". Apprenez donc à prendre un refus pour ce qu'il est. Je suis conscient que ça n'a pas dû vous arriver souvent de voir une de vos offres rejetée mais en ce qui nous concerne, on ne veut pas être produit par NG ni par aucune grosse boîte. Alors pas la peine d'insister, **gronde-je dangereusement.

Je peux voir du coin des yeux que mes amis eux-même ont du mal à retenir leur colère vis-à-vis de Seguchi. Pourtant, il en a moins dit que Aizawa lundi dernier. En regardant Hiro, je jurerais qu'il se retient à mort pour ne pas assumer le producteur avec l'extincteur qu'il y a à sa gauche.

J'entrouvre la porte pour me réfugier dans les vestiaires et y trouver un peu de tranquillité mais...

**Shindou-kun ! Vous devez arrêter de vous torturer de la sorte ! C'est à l'hôpital que vous ont mené les souvenirs auquel vous refusez de renoncer. Vous alliez mourir par SA faute si votre sœur ne vous avez pas trouvé baignant dans votre propre sang ! **me dit-il alors.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et, emporté par un soudain accès de fureur, je le frappe. Un bon crochet du droit. Ce n'est pas tous le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir fait se plier un des hommes les plus puissants du Japon. D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être me faire du soucis pour mon avenir, à cause de ça... Mais là, honnêtement, je n'y songe même pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est son orgueil blessé ou sa mâchoire douloureuse qui le pousse à me lancer ce regard mêlé de surprise et de colère. J'en frissonne sur le coup, à la fois de peur et d'excitation à l'idée d'être celui qui l'a mis dans cet état-là, puis je me reprends et me tourne vers Maiko.

**Hiro et toi, prenez mes affaires. Je vais faire un tour et je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir. En fait j'y retourne pas du week-end. Les cons, j'en ai trop vu pour ce soir. Pas la peine que je me tape ces abrutis finis que nous servent de parents en plus.**

Là-dessus, je laisse mes amis avec Seguchi, et me dirige directement vers la sortie du Pelshanna. A peine arrivé dehors, l'air glacé de l'hiver fouette mon visage et des larmes brûlantes glissent sur mes joues. Je n'essaye même pas de les retenir bien qu'elles coulent maintenant en cascade. Je ne porte que la veste en jeans noir que j'avais sur scène par dessus mon débardeur bordeaux et mon pantalon en cuir, ce qui ne suffit pas à me tenir chaud par ce temps. Alors que je commence à accélérer le pas pour quitter le parking mal éclairé, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités venant dans ma direction.

**Shuuichi ! Matte !**

Je me retourne, n'essayant même pas de cacher le flot de larmes que je continue de verser.

**Nanda ? **demande-je froidement à Rikku.

**Je suis désolée qu'une soirée qui avait si bien commencé se finisse de cette façon. Si j'avais su qu'il viendrait, je t'aurais prévenu. J'aurais essayé de faire quelque chose pour -**

**C'est pas ta faute, **la coupe-je.

**Tatsuha est furieux contre Seguchi. Lui non plus ne savait pas.**

**J'vous en veux pas, j'te dis ! **m'énerve-je un peu en me détournant pour reprendre mon chemin.

**Attends ! **s'exclame aussitôt mon amie, me retenant par le bras.

Je me retourne de nouveau mais cette fois, au lieu de voir son visage, je me retrouve face au plus gros tournesol que j'ai jamais vu.

**C'est pour toi. Y'en avait tout un bouquet dans la loge alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir un avec toi et que ça te remonterait le moral de savoir qu'en plus de Hiro, Maiko, Tatsu et moi, il y a d'autre gens qui pensent à toi et sont là pour te soutenir.**

Mon cœur bondit. Cette fleur, c'est tout un symbole. C'est le soleil. C'est Yuki. C'est notre amour. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas venir de lui, qu'elle m'a sans doute été envoyée par un inconnu ou un fan, mais malgré tout je la prends. Elle m'apporte la chaleur dont mon cœur manque. Je sens un sourire, triste et heureux à la fois, se dessiner sur mon visage malgré les larmes. Rikku me sourit en retour et me tend mon manteau en me disant :

**Surtout, ne crois jamais que tu es seul, Shuuichi. Tous les quatre, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Quoi que tu fasses dans ta vie, on t'aidera et on te soutiendra. Parce qu'on t'aime de tout notre cœur.**

**Arigatou.**

On échange une rapide étreinte, puis elle retourne au Pelshanna et moi, je reprends mon chemin vers le seul endroit où je peux encore me sentir bien... Le parc. Notre Parc...

**XXX XXX XXX**

**(1)** "Kusei" signifie "Ca pue" et ça vient de l'adjectif "Kusai" (puant, mal-odorant).

**(2) **Tôdai est le nom donné à la prestigieuse université de Tokyo qui est réputée pour être la meilleure de tout le Japon.

**(3)** "Koi" diminutif de "Koibito", signifiant amant, fiancé, amoureux.

**Notes : **Ne cherchez pas l'origine des paroles de "I'll sing for you", c'est moi qui est écrit cette horreur. Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit en anglais mais les rimes venaient plus facilement comme ça. Si vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre, une traduction google suffit, lol, par contre je vous garantis pas que toutes les phrases soient correctes (j'aurais dû l'envoyer à ma bêta britannique). En tous cas les paroles sont très clichées, mdr. Sinon, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Je vais me mettre à écrire le 8 afin de garder l'avance que j'ai sur cette fic . Dès le chapitre prochain, l'histoire va prendre un tout autre tournant. Gros bisous à tous et merci de continuer à me suivre avec tant d'intérêt.

PS : Que ceux et celles qui vont à la Japan Expo me fassent signe, qu'on tente de se voir. Ca serait amusant !


	6. Comme avant

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Rikku.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Aucunes notes avant la fin du chapitre si ce n'est que cette fois j'ai corrigé moi-même alors j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de fautes

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient un lemon (Yatta ! Enfin !... Hum... Désolée...) donc je conseille aux plus jeunes lecteurs et aux personnes sensibles de s'abstenir de lire ce passage.**

_**Chapitre 6 : Comme avant.**_

Comme le petit être perdu que tu as toujours été, tu es là, noyé dans tes ténèbres, recroquevillé sur ce banc. La nuit t'enveloppe comme pour t'avaler tout entier mais pourtant, tu as encore cette lumière en toi, aujourd'hui infime mais qui continue de te faire briller. Et cette lumière je la raviverai pour qu'elle brille de mille feux, comme avant.

Plus je m'approche et plus je peux distinguer les détails de ta silhouette : tu te tiens sur un coin du banc, tes genoux ramenés contre toi, ta tête désormais noir corbeau enfouie dans tes bras et à ta main, le tournesol. En faisant quelques pas de plus, je peux entendre tes sanglots. Les mots que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir te dire ne demandent qu'à sortir en espérant t'apporter un peu de réconfort. Pourtant, maintenant que je me tiens juste devant toi, ce ne sont que des paroles froides et acerbes qui quittent mes lèvres.

**Si ce sont mes fleurs qui te font cet effet, fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais t'en offrir.**

**Fous-moi la paix, Tatsuha, j'suis pas d'humeur pour tes blagues pourries. Arrête d'imiter ton frère, c'est lourd. Casse-toi ! **me réponds-tu avec une dureté blessante que je ne te connaissais pas.

Je pose doucement ma main sur ta tête et je sens un étrange sourire, mêlé de bienveillance, d'amusement et d'un certain soulagement se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas rêvé de pouvoir de nouveau caresser ta chevelure si douce. Ce contact, c'est la preuve que je ne rêve plus. On est enfin réunis, comme avant.

**Je sais que Tatsuha et moi avons la même voix mais j'avais espéré que, même au bout de deux ans, tu aurais été capable de reconnaître celle de ton amant.**

Sans violence, ni agacement, je glisse mes doigts dans ses mèches noires et, d'un léger mouvement de la main, j'incite Shuuchan à lever le regard vers moi. Je peux voir ces deux magnifiques amethystes d'un violet si beau, si profond, un océan dans lequel j'ai toujours aimé me perdre et que maintenant je redoute plus que tout ; au fond de son regard embrumé de larmes ne brillent que la tristesse et la détresse. Même maintenant que ses yeux son fixés sur moi, il ne semble pas m'avoir reconnu... Ou peut-être simplement qu'il n'a pas conscience que je suis bien là...

**J'ferais p'tet bien de voir un psy finalement. J'ai de plus en plus d'hallucinations, ça deviens grave. J'suis p'tet en train de virer schizo en fin de compte... **marmone-t-il, le regard flou.

**C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? **m'énerve-je un peu.

Puis devant son silence, j'ajoute :

**Je m'attendais à un accueil un peu différent. Je sais pas moi... Peut-être bien à un "Yuki, tu m'as manqué" ou un baiser. Même ton poing dans la figure mais au moins une réaction plus vive que ça. Je suis pas revenu pour retrouver un zombi, moi !**

Mais là encore, il ne dit rien et se contente de m'observer avec un regard neutre et une expression de fatigue intense sur ses jolis traits.

**Tu l'auras voulu, Shuuchan, **le préviens-je.

Puis je me penche vers lui et prends son visage entre mes mains. Dieu que sa peau est douce ! J'avais presque oublié combien elle était délicate et agréablement chaude, comme un brioche tout juste sortie du four. Alors je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse. Je lui donne le baiser que j'avais tant espéré pouvoir lui offrir de nouveau un jour. Mes lèvres effleurent son front, puis viennent caresser le bout de son nez et enfin, elles se pressent contre les siennes (1). Très vite, il laisse ma langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne et elles s'entremêlent et dansent ensemble durant quelques instants. A peine une minute durant laquelle le sol me semble se dérober sous mes pieds. Mon coeur bat si fort. Shuuichi est enfin avec moi, dans mes bras.

Pendant cette minute, le baiser est chaud et tendre. D'une douceur sucrée comme Shuuichi est le seul capable de m'en donner. Un baiser au goût de fraise. Son piercing à la langue me surprend un peu, en fait beaucoup, mais c'est pas grave. Au contraire, il ajoute une touche de sensualité à notre baiser.

A l'appel de l'air, je m'écarte un peu pour apprécier l'expression de béatitude sur le visage de celui que j'aime. Il est tellement beau, les yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres encore légèrement entrouvertes et rougies par le baiser que nous venons d'échanger. Et là, le mot que je m'étais langui d'entendre de sa voix lui échappe :

**Yuki...**

Un petit sourire s'étire sur mon visage. Mon nom murmuré par Shuuichi... Comme avant. Sur une impulsion soudaine, je le tire vers moi, le forçant à se lever, et l'enlace comme par peur qu'on me le prenne, qu'on nous sépare de nouveau. Non cette fois, plus rien ne m'éloignera de lui. Plus jamais. Pouvoir le sentir contre moi, pouvoir sentir son odeur, sa peau... Je sens la chaleur de son corps tendrement serré contre le mien... Tout ça m'a tellement manqué... IL m'a tellement manqué...

**Shuu... **lui murmure-je à l'oreille en blotissant mon visage au creux de son cou.

Alors je sens de nouvelles larmes rouler sur la peau de ma nuque. Ce sont les siennes et je prie pour que ce soient des larmes de joie et non de chagrin. Je resserre mon étreinte encore un peu, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin le serrer contre moi après cette si longue séparation.

**Dô... Dôshite ? **me demande-t-il tout bas.

**Nani ?**

**Pourquoi es-tu parti ?! **s'exclame-t-il avec force en me repoussant violemment. **Tu m'as laissé alors que j'avais besoin de toi ! Teme ! Dôshite ?! T'avais promis ! YAKUSOKU SHITA ! **hurle-t-il.

La peine et la la tristesse me submergent. Mais je sais qu'il a le droit de m'accuser. Il a le droit de me détester... Parce que je me déteste aussi. Pour ma lâcheté, pour l'avoir abandonné... Et pour tout ce que je m'apprête à faire par pur égoïsme.

**Shuu... Je suis désolé... J'aurais jamais dû... Pardonne-moi.**

Ces mots me semblent étranges aujourd'hui ; durant mon absence, loin de mon amant, la froideur avait repris ses droits sur moi. Mais à peine quelques instants à ses côtés et c'est comme si ma tendresse pour lui ne m'avais jamais quitté. Comme avant.

Il me fixe avec ses splendides yeux violets emplis de rage et de douleur. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Mais non... Tu te détournes et t'apprêtes à fuir.

**Shuuichi ! Awaremi ! **m'exclame-je en attrapant ton poignet pour te retenir.

Tu tentes de te débattre mais avec tellement peu de conviction que je n'ai vraiment pas de mal à t'attirer vers moi pour te prendre dans mes bras en espérant te calmer un peu. Tu martèles mon torse de coups avec la veine volonté de te dégager mais tu renonces vite pour finalement t'effondrer en larmes.

**Dôshite ? **répètes-tu, ta voix nouée par les sanglots.

**Je pensais bien faire, mon amour. J'étais persuadé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, pour te protéger. Je pensais que tu m'oublierais. Tu es un gamin, tu aurais dû te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un pour toi. Quelqu'un qui ne t'aurais jamais obligé à fuir et à te cacher.**

**Je pouvais rester caché et en fuite tout le reste de ma vie tant que tu étais à mes côtés, **me répond-il en se blottissant contre moi, en larmes.

**Pardonne-moi, Shuuichi...**

**Ai shiteiru. Demo... Dôshite ? Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et ni te remplacer. Ce "quelqu'un" pour moi, c'est toi. Ca a toujours été toi... Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me revenir ?**

**C'est une longue histoire. Viens avec moi, je vais te raconter. **

Je lui tends la main et il la prend sans hésiter.

**Le parc est peut-être desert à cette heure-ci mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvre que je suis en vie, ici et avec toi...**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Nous entrons dans sa chambre, dans un hôtel assez similaire à celui dans lequel nous nous étions cachés il y a deux ans, à ceci près que celui-ci n'est pas près des docks mais à mi chemin entre Tokyo et l'aéroport de Narita. Je fais un pas vers l'intérieur et je l'entends fermer la porte derrière moi. Je me tourne vers lui et mes yeux se plongent aussitôt dans son regard ambré que je désirais si ardament revoir. Une colère froide bouillonne cependant en moi. Je voudrais qu'elle explose car elle me fait mal, elle brûle et déchire mon coeur sans pitié mais mon bonheur en cet instant est tellement fort que je n'arrive pas à extérioriser cette rage que je nourrie contre l'homme qui me fait face.

"Je t'aime" me disait-il. "Je ne te quitterais jamais"... Tsss... Et moi, comme l'idiot que je suis, j'y ai cru.

**Alors ? Tu comptes répondre à mes questions où tu m'as juste ramené dans ta chambre pour me baiser et te rappeler le bon vieux temps ? **lance-je d'un ton cinglant.

Le sursaut de surprise et de peine dans ses yeux dorés font monter en moi un puissant sentiment de culpabilité que je m'éfforce aussitôt de masquer.

**Pourquoi tu dis ça, Shuuichi ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux ? De la baise ? **me demande-t-il d'une voix si triste que c'en est effrayant.

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Et comment ai-je pu te poser une telle question alors que tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mon coeur. J'ai tellement prié pour que nous soyons de nouveau réuni, même si j'étais alors persuadé que ça n'arriverait que lorsque je serais mort... Comment puis-je gâcher ce moment ? Comment puis-je abîmer davantage ton coeur qui, j'en suis sûr a souffert autant que le mien de notre séparation ?

Finalement, il n'attend pas ma réponse pour expliquer :

**C'est grâce à Tatsuha que je suis revenu, Shuu... Mais tout a commencé lorsque je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, une nuit, quelques jours après m'être fait tirer dessus. La seule personne que je voulais voir, c'était toi mon coeur. Mais la seule personne présente c'était Tohma. Il m'a dit que les médecins avaient presque dû appeler la sécurité pour te renvoyer chez toi, parce que ça faisait six jours que tu étais à mon chevet en mangeant à peine et en ne dormant que par petites siestes de 10 à 20 minutes. **

Un minuscule mais adorable sourire se dessine sur ton visage à la peau de porcelaine ; je voudrais tant que tu m'embrasses encore...

**Je me suis confié à Tohma ce soir-là, à propos des craintes que j'avais à ton sujet.**

**Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? **demande-je aussitôt.

**Si, évidemment, **me répond-il aussitôt, un peu froidement. **C'est en moi que je n'avais pas confiance, **ajoute-t-il plus doucement. **Malgré tout ce que tu avais pu me dire, toutes tes tentatives pour me rassurer, je m'en voulais de te garder uniquement pour moi. J'avais la sensation de te faire prisonnier d'une relation nefaste pour toi. Je t'aime tellement Shuuchan que je m'en voudrais toujours si mon amour pour toi devait te blesser ou te rendre malheureux.**

Plus j'écoute ces paroles prononcées par sa voix si douce et suave, teintée de peine et de chagrin, plus je vois son visage si beau et si triste, plus je m'en veux d'avoir songé un seul instant qu'il ait pu me quitter égoïstement. Yuki ne ment jamais et exprime rarement ses émotions ; je ne vois pas pourquoi il se montrerait si vulnérable si sa douleur n'était pas réelle. Sa douleur fait remonter en moi ce flot de sentiments que la perte - ou prétendue perte - de mon unique amour a fait naître en moi ces deux dernières années.

D'un pas chancelant, non pas d'hésitation mais d'émotion, je m'approche de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'encadre son visage de mes mains, l'incitant à se pencher vers moi et là, nous échangeons un second baiser. Un baiser moins désespéré que le premier mais non moins chargé de tendresse. C'est un baiser chaste, qui ne va pas plus loin que la simple pression de nos lèvres les unes contre les autres, mais c'est sans doute l'une des plus belles marques d'affection qu'il m'ait jamais donnée. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques instants, le manque d'air se fait ressentir, nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre mais presque aussitôt, je sens ses puissants bras m'encercler.

Il m'étreint contre lui comme s'il craignait que quelque chose nous sépare de nouveau. Je fais de même, passant un long moment ainsi, et j'aime pouvoir de nouveau entendre les battements de son coeur tandis que ma tête repose sur son torse. Je sens ses doigts se glisser inlassablement dans ma chevelure et son souffle chaud contre la peau de ma nuque me fait frémir.

**Est-ce que... tu veux bien me laisser revenir auprès de toi comme avant, Shuuichi... mon amour ?**

**Oui, **réponds-je dans un murmure. **C'est ta place et je ne te laisserai plus jamais la quitter. **

Je devine son sourire amusé tandis que le mien, emprunt d'une profonde satisfaction et d'un bonheur que je croyais perdu à jamais, s'étire sur ma bouche. Puis à contre-coeur, Yuki s'écarte de moi pour ôter sa veste et s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Implicitement, il m'invite à le rejoindre, ce que je fais aussitôt. Il ne me regarde pas cette fois, son regard se perdant dans l'espace tout comme son esprit semble se perdre dans le temps en faisant appel à tous ces souvenirs.

**Cette nuit-là, je me suis laissé convaincre de partir... **dit-il. **Tohma a le bras le long alors il n'a pas eu de mal à arranger ma pseudo mort. Après ça, j'ai été transféré à l'hôpital de Kyoto le temps que je me rétablisse complètement. Tant est si bien que lorsque tu es revenu le lendemain matin, tu n'as trouvé qu'un lit vide. Tout le personnel hospitalier, mis à part le médecin qui a signé mon acte de décès et les deux ambulanciers soudoyés pour effectuer mon transfère, était convaincu que j'étais bel et bien mort. Quelques semaines plus tard, quand j'ai été mieux, j'ai quitté le Japon pour l'Australie. J'y suis resté environ deux mois avant d'aller m'installer définitivement à Singapour. La condition de mon départ c'était que Tohma veille sur toi et me donne régulièrement de tes nouvelles. **

Il s'arrête un instant dans son récit et je remarque qu'il serre les poings pour retenir une colère sourde. Pourquoi tout le monde semble-t-il si nerveux et agressif quand il s'agit de Seguchi ? Même Hiro, Maiko et Rikku... De la part de Tatsuha, ça ne m'a pas trop étonné ; après tout, je ne sais rien de leur relations familiales mais... C'est tout de même étrange. Finalement, après avoir pris quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer, Yuki reprend.

**Je recevais ses lettres environ une fois par semaine et j'y répondais sous un pseudonyme bidon : Elvis Monroe. Un mélange de Marylin Monroe et d'Elvis Prestley, les deux idoles américaines de ma mère. Au fil de ses lettres, Seguchi me peignait un tableau idéal dans lequel tu étais heureux, tu m'avais oublié dans les bras d'une adorable jeune fille... En y réfléchissant bien, la seule chose vraie dans tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'est que tu réalisais ton rêve de devenir chanteur.**

Je sourie en le voyant esquisser l'ombre d'un rictus amusé. Puis je réalise...

**Tu... Tu étais là, ce soir ?**

**Hai. J'ai assisté au concert et je t'ai attendu dans ta loge. Mais ça aussi c'est une longue histoire.**

Il tourne enfin son regard vers moi et lève une main qui vient caresser ma joue. Il reprend son récit mais cette fois sans fixer autre chose que mes yeux.

**A l'évidence, Seguchi voulait nous séparer au moins autant que les autres, sauf que lui il y est vraiment parvenu. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas menti. Il a trahi ma confiance et son petit jeu aurait pu durer plus longtemps si Tatsuha n'avait pas tout découvert.**

Remarquant mon froncement de sourcil, il ajoute :

**J'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester loin de toi et à accépter que quelqu'un d'autre se soit accaparé ton coeur. Même si j'étais persuadé que tu avais une autre personne dans ta vie, ma résolution de m'éloigner de toi pour te protéger et te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre me torturait. J'écrivais de plus en plus souvent à Seguchi et la plupart du temps par le biais d'une entreprise de livraison expresse. Le coursier devait être allé trouver Tohma à son bureau car c'est là que Tatsuha était. Seguchi avait dû quitter son bureau à la hâte avec sa secrétaire, laissant là mon frère. C'est donc lui qui a signé le bon de récéption du courrier. Et maintenant, je remercie le ciel que Tatsu ait reconnu mon écriture mais aussi l'allusion à notre mère sur le nom de l'expéditeur. Alors il a ouvert l'enveloppe et il a tout de suite compris. Il est donc parti avec la lettre pour pouvoir m'y répondre sans se faire prendre par Tohma. C'est grâce à Tatsuha que j'ai appris la vérité et surtout... Surtout que j'avais manquer de te perdre pour de bon.**

Sa voix tremble et des larmes glissent doucement sur ses joues blanches. C'est vrai que j'ai failli mourir. Quelle stupidité ! Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai commencé à sombrer dans l'inconscience que j'ai regretté mon acte. Et maintenant plus encore ! J'ai manqué d'y rester alors que Yuki était vivant, quelque part... Merci Maiko, petite soeur.

**J'aurais pu te perdre, Shuuichi. Pour toujours... Et tout ça, tout ce que tu as subi, c'est de ma faute. Comment ai-je pu t'abandonner ? C'était abominable pour moi d'être loin de toi alors pourquoi ai-je cru un seul instant que ce serait différent pour toi ? Tu m'as cru mort tout ce temps en plus... Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi, mon amour...**

Que puis-je répondre à ça, Kami-sama ? Je viens me blottir contre lui et doucement, je lui murmure :

**Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais.**

Il garde le silence un instant et se recompose une attitude un peu plus détachée, puis il reprend :

**Quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'hôpital parce que tu avais tenté de te suicider, je n'ai pas hésité : je suis revenu immédiatement. Il n'y avait que Tatsuha qui savait... Puis par un total hasard, ta soeur, Hiroshi et Rikku l'ont découvert.**

**Tu veux dire qu'ils étaient tous au courant ? **m'exclame-je un peu abruptement en m'écartant de lui.

**Hai. Tatsu depuis trois mois environ... Il m'aidait à préparer mon retour en douceur auprès de toi mais avec... avec ta -**

**Ma tentative de suicide, **dis-je simplement, pronnonçant les mots qu'il semblait incapable de dire.

Il acquiesce.

**A cause de ça j'ai dû revenir plus tôt. Puis les trois autres on appris que j'étais encore en vie il y a quelques jours seulement. Ils m'ont aidé à revenir auprès de toi tout en me cachant des autres. Ces quatre là, avec toi, sont les personnes en lesquelles j'ai le plus confiance. Quand on sait que j'ai bientôt 27 ans, on peut trouver ça lamentable que je n'ai pour amis que des ados encore lycéens.**

Comment peut-il encore plaisanter dans un moment pareil et sur un tel sujet ? Le comportement de cet homme, de MON homme, me dépasse souvent... Quoi qu'il en soit, il est revenu et je pense que son récit a assez duré. Il n'y a que quand dans le silence que je pourrais profiter de nos retrouvailles. Alors je resserre davantage mon étreinte et il en fait autant. Je ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant offert : son odeur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse qu'il n'offre qu'à moi. Le sentiment d'amour et de sécurité que m'inspire la présence de Yuki réapparait en moi comme il y a deux ans, comme s'il n'était jamais parti...

**Je t'aime Shuuichi, **murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

**Eiri...**

Mais très vite, un lourd sommeil me prend et je m'endors dans les bras de mon amant retrouvé.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Je me réveille lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil frappent mon visage. Après mes quelques grognements et bougonnements habituels, je me décide à ouvrir les yeux pour tourner mon regard vers ma gauche où je sais que j'ai allongé mon Shuuichi quand il s'est endormi hier soir. Je veux l'observer dormir, comme je le faisais avant. Son visage endormi est un spéctacle qui m'a vraiment manqué ces derniers mois...

Mais quand je me tourne, il n'y a personne à mes côtés. Shuuichi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé nos retrouvailles d'hier soir... Mon coeur se serre tandis qu'un puissant sentiment de panique incontrôlée m'envahie, me submerge. Il n'est tout de même pas parti ? Alors c'est ça ce sentiment qu'il a ressenti pendant deux ans ? C'est donc ce que ça fait que de se sentir seul et abandonné ? Mon Dieu...

**Shuu ? **appelle-je.

**Hai ! **me répond-il presque aussitôt depuis la salle de bain.

Soulagé, je le rejoins dans la pièce d'eau juste au moment où il finit de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche. Il est clair qu'en l'espace de deux ans il a eu le temps de changer : un peu plus grand, un peu moins maigrichon... Est-ce que c'est bien un piercing que je vois à son nombril ?! Un anneau d'or avec dessus une perle d'argent, le tout mettant parfaitement en valeur sa peau légèrement tanée. Je jurerais l'avoir aperçu esquisser un sourire amusé mais bien trop furtif pour en être sûr. Il a aussi pris en assurance, c'est certain.

Il se dirige vers le lavabo qui fait face à la porte et me lance d'un ton badin :

**J'ai pas ma brosse à dents. Je peux t'emprunter la tienne ?**

**Euh... Ouais... Bien sûr... **réponds-je distraitement tandis que mes yeux restent collés sur son dos sur lequel je découvre pour la première fois un dragon noir aux ailes déployées. Des ailes noires... comme celles d'un anges déchu dont la couleur ténébreuse rappelle sa chevelure d'ébène. En le voyant sur scène hier soir, j'avais remarqué ses piercings aux oreilles, à l'arcade et au nez, et je m'y étais à peu près fait, de même qu'à celui sur sa langue et celui à son nombril... Mais le tatouage, c'est trop.

Je m'approche doucement de lui alors qu'il est penché au-dessus du lavabo en train de se rincer la bouche et le visage. Lorsque j'effleure du bout de doigts la peau crémeuse de son dos, il se redresse d'un coup. Il attrape une petite serviette et se tourne vers moi en s'essuyant le visage et les mains, son regard violet et profond se plongeant dans mes iris d'ambre.

**Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **demande-je dans un murmure.

A cet instant, son expression se durcie.

**Maintenant qu'il est là, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

**Shuuichi, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça à ton corps. C'est définitif ça.**

**Je le sais bien, c'est précisément pour ça que je l'ai fait, **me répond-il froidement. **Tu n'aimes pas mes piercings ? Dommage parce que moi je les adore et je compte bien les garder. Pareil pour mon tatouage. Je me moque bien qu'ils te plaisent ou pas car de toutes façons, tu n'étais pas censé les voir. Tu étais censé être mort ! Alors arrêtes de les percevoir comme des mutilations ou ce genre de choses !**

**C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus artistique que ces cicatrices sur tes poignets ! **réplique-je sur le même ton cassant.

Le regard que me lance mon amour me glace le sang. Il est à la fois meurtrier et blessé. Pourquoi des mots aussi mauvais ont-ils eu besoin de quitter mes lèvres ?

Là-dessus, il se détourne et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul, complètement stupéfait ; Shuuchan n'est plus un petit enfant qui obéit sagement désormais, ça c'est plus que certain... Je le rejoins dans la chambre alors qu'il est en train de rassembler ses affaires pour se rhabiller dans l'évidente intention de partir. Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter ! J'ai trop besoin de toi, Shuuichi ! Alors je l'attrape par le bras...

**Excuse-moi, Shuuchan.**

**Pourquoi quand tu me regardes, tes yeux sont-ils si pleins de décéptions ? Je sais que j'ai changé, et peut-être pas de la meilleure façon qui soit. C'aurait certainement été différent si tu avais été là. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, j'avais pensé que, avec tout ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, tu en avais conscience et que tu continuerais à m'aimer comme avant. Mais je me suis trompé.**

Son regard, sa voix, ses expressions... Il est redevenu mon petit amour, l'être innocent et doux qu'il a toujours été. Je me rends compte maintenant mieux que jamais que toute cette dureté n'est qu'un masque forgé dans la colère et la douleur. Derrière sommeille encore et toujours mon petit Shuuichi...

**Les gens changent, tu as raison mon coeur. Et c'est normal pour un garçon de ton âge de changer autant. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point jusqu'à ce matin... **dis-je calmement. **Mais là où tu te trompes c'est quand tu penses que pour ça, je ne t'aime plus. Ou du moins plus de la même façon... Tu es mon amour, Shuuichi. Le seul. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le resteras toujours. Et puis, même si tu as considérablement changé, il y a toujours cette fragilité en toi et je crois que quoi que tu fasses, elle demeurera indemne.**

Je m'approche de lui et doucement, délicatement, je caresse son visage dont les yeux commence à s'humidifier de larmes encore non versées. Avec un petit sourire que je sens se dessiner sur mes lèvres, j'ajoute finalement :

**Tu fais partie de ces personnes faites pour être protégées et moi de celles qui doivent trouver quelqu'un à protéger. Pendant tout ce temps où nous étions séparés, nous nous sommes perdus mais maintenant que nous sommes de nouveaux ensemble, je te protègerais et toi tu resteras dans mes bras. Quoi qu'il arrive.**

Je dépose un chaste petit baiser sur son front et murmure :

**Ne doute jamais plus de mon amour.**

Et finalement, nos lèvres finissent par se frôler. Alors, instinctivement, comme à chaque fois, il m'offre sa bouche dont je m'empare d'abord tendrement, puis avec plus de fougue. Shuuichi s'écarte de moi et me lance un regard plein de détermination et de luxure. Un regard tellement plus adulte, du genre qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé auparavant et qui montre à quel point il a mûri. Je peux presque y lire : "J'ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant".

Mais dans ce genre de bataille de regard, je reste encore et toujours le meilleur. Alors je lui détaille des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin, fremissant presque en anticipation au plaisir que nous allons nous donner. Ce regard de fauve qui s'appête à dévorer sa proie, il le connait. Alors d'un seul coup, tout redevient comme avant. Shuuichi me sourit, rougit, et sa timidité, ou plutôt sa pudeur, reprend le dessus. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire un dernier geste provocateur qui finit de soumettre à lui mon esprit embrumé par le désir : délicatement mais sans hésitation dans son mouvement, il détache la serviette jusqu'à lors restée sagement nouée à sa taille. Sa nudité parfaite désormais révélée, mon corps commence à échapper à mon contrôle.

J'ai envie de cet ange qui s'offre à moi avec toute la bonne volonté du monde tout en sachant avec quelle sauvagerie le prédateur que je suis s'apprête à ravir son innocence. Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà longtemps que je lui ai fait perdre sa virginité donc il n'est plus tout à fait innocent mais, cette fois sera comme la première. Je veux prendre mon temps et lui montrer combien je l'aime avec autre chose que des paroles. Je suis peut-être romancier mais avec Shuuichi, j'ai toujours eu plus d'aisance avec les gestes qu'avec les mots ; les discours verbeux ou les beaux poèmes me semble tellement insuffisants...

Ca fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvé ainsi, dans cette même intimité sensuelle. Je veux profiter avec lui de chaque instant qui nous sera offert à l'avenir, à commencer par maintenant. Je vais lui faire l'amour avec tout mon être.

**XXX Lemon XXX**

Je défais lentement les boutons de sa chemise, parfumée de son odeur envoûtante mêlée de musc, de canelle et de tabac. Je laisse mes sens s'imprégner de chaque détail, oubliant tout des soucis et des problèmes auxquels nous devrons bientôt faire face. Il m'attire à lui, ses mains à la fois douces et fermes me saisissant par les épaules. Je frémis à la fois d'excitation et d'anticipation lorsque ses lèvres viennent déposer une nuée de baisers papillons dans ma nuque. Puis délicatement, comme la caresse d'une plume, sa main gauche part vagabonder dans mon dos, sur mes flancs, mon torse... tandis que la droite se glisse dans mes mèches noires. Ses mains sont si douces...

Bientôt, je le déleste de sa chemise et, alors qu'avec une main je caresse ses pectoraux, avec l'autre j'entreprends de déboucler sa ceinture. Je prends soin d'agir avec une lenteur délicate et calculée parce que je sais c'est là la seule occasion que j'aurais de le torturer avant qu'il ne prenne vraiment les choses en main. Car s'il y a bien une chose dont je me souviens clairement de nos ébats, c'est que mon Yuki est du genre bête fougueuse. Il essaye toujours de se montrer tendre et à sa manière il y parvient mais, il a beau tenter de se contenir, il finit toujours par se laisser emporter par sa passion.

Je lui jette un petit regard pour voir briller dans ses yeux de fauve cette lueur, celle qui anime son coeur. Cette lumière qui n'a toujours brillée que pour moi... Je peux voir à l'expression sur son visage que je suis arrivé à faire monter son désir en flêche en effleurant "accidentellement" sa virilité déjà prête pour moi. Mon coeur bondit violemment tandis que je finit de dégraffer son pantalon. Pour être émoustillé, je le suis, et vraiment pas qu'un peu ! Pourtant, un noeud se forme dans le creux de mon estomac... Une anxiété soudaine s'empare de moi, un doute et une peur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis... Depuis ce soir il y a deux ans et demi. Le soir où je me suis donné à lui pour la première fois.

Allez, Shuuichi ! Arrête de paniquer comme une gamine ! C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment ta première fois ! Le sexe, c'est comme la bicyclette, ça s'oublie pas ! Pourtant j'hésite. Et il le remarque. Sa respiration rauque près de mon oreille et son souffle moite contre la peau de mon cou me font rougir. Rougir d'envie mais aussi de honte. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à me laisser aller ? Silencieusement, il s'écarte et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Le regard inquièt et interrogateur qu'il m'adresse... Il a tout de suite compris, je le sais. Malgré cette longue séparation, il me connait toujours aussi bien.

**Shuu ? On est pas obligés de le faire, si tu n'en as pas envie... **

Malgré ses mots, son regard est encore plein de désir et de luxure. J'ai tellement envie qu'il me prenne, là, tout de suite. Mais...

**Eiri je... j'ai envie mais... **balbutie-je.

Je baisse la tête, préférant éviter son regard si perçant. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie... Mais avec douceur, il resserre son étreinte et caresse mon visage, son front posé contre le mien.

**Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais. Si tu préfères alors on ne fera rien.**

**Je n'ai... connu personne d'autre depuis cette nuit-là... **ajoute-je, pour éviter qu'il se méprenne sur mes sentiments.

Cependant, j'ai peur de sa réaction maintenant. Il va se moquer ? Il va s'énerver parce que je suis stupide ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'y peux rien mais, je n'ai jamais pu penser à personne d'autre qu'à lui. L'idée même de me retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, de donner la place de Yuki dans mon coeur à une personne autre que lui ne m'a même jamais effleurée l'esprit. Même un coup d'une nuit... J'ai été tenté quelques fois mais la pensée de tromper son souvenir me ravageait complètement et je finissais bourré et défoncé à l'extasie en moins de deux heures.

Je sens alors ses mains prendre mon visage et l'approcher du sien. Avant même que je puisse poser la moindre questions, il m'offre un baiser. Tendre et chaste.

**Alors tu m'as attendu ? Comme c'est mignon... Faut pas avoir honte...**

**Mais je --**

Il me coupe avec un second baiser.

**Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu es le seul à aimer une personne si fort qu'il t'es impossible de trahir ce souvenir.**

Quoi ?! Tu n'as pas...? Yuki Eiri, le prototype même du mec qui a besoin de sa dose de sexe par jour pour survivre dans ce monde s'est abstenu pendant de deux ans ? Pourtant, il a toujours été connu pour être un coureur de jupon invétéré avant que je le rencontre...

Finalement, je lève vers lui un petit regard à la fois surpris et attendri, accompagné d'un sourire timide. Je mordille ma lèvre pour retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. Il a dû trouver ça vraiment très mignon puisqu'il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de reprendre nos préliminaires. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son torse d'une manière si sensuelle que ma nouvelle assurance me surprend moi-même. Je le sens frémir à mon contact et il me serre contre lui de façon si possessive que je peux sentir son coeur battre au rythme du mien. Nos lèvres se rencontrent une fois encore et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts parcourant au passage les mèches blondes de sa chevelure d'ange.

**Eiri, je t'aime, **murmure-je entre deux baisers.

**Moi aussi, Shuuchan.**

Il fait glisser son pantalon de se hanches, le long de ses jambes et ensuite son boxer, et je pousse un gémissement étouffé par nos baisers lorsqu'il se presse encore davantage contre moi et qu'il me fait ressentir la force de son désir pour moi contre mon bas-ventre. Maintenant qu'on est nus, l'un contre l'autre, je peux ressentir chaque parcelle de sa peau et ça me fait frissonner de bonheur. J'ai hâte que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

Après de longues et agréables caresses qui trahissent notre besoin de davantage d'intimité, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol tandis qu'il me soulève, me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Lorsque je sens de nouveau la moquette sous mes pieds, je le vois se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il fait passer l'une de mes jambes par-dessus son épaule et commence à taquiner ma verge du bout de sa langue. Oh Kami-sama ! Je commence à voir des étoiles devant mes yeux. Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour me donner mon premier orgasme ; avec tous ces préliminaires et son savoir-faire, il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques instants pour me faire jouir, j'en suis sûr.

Au bout de quelques secondes de plus, il finit par engouffrer ma hampe toute entière dans sa bouche, ses mains fermement posées sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher d'en réclamer davantage. Il me procure les plus agréables caresses qui soient avec sa langue chaude et humide, tout en éxécutant un mouvement de va et vient que me ravie. Mes gémissements se transforment vite en grognements, puis en cris de pur plaisir.

**Eiri... Eiri ! Je... Aaah ! Eiri !!!**

Je me libère enfin, mon dos cambré et mes doigts aggripés à sa chevelure. Mais le contre-coup se fait vite ressentir et bientôt je perds pieds. La chambre tourne autour de moi et tout s'obscurcit. Mes jambes se dérobent sous le poids de mon corps tant elles tremblent encore. Heureusement, Yuki me rattrape et me porte jusqu'au lit sur lequel il m'allonge doucement. Je chasse les dernières onces de plaisir qui voilent mon esprit et m'aide de mes coudes pour me redresser pour le voir se placer entre mes jambes.

Alors ça y est. Le tigre va être lâché. Malgré mes paupières encore allourdies du plaisir qui coule toujours dans mes veines, je peux le voir essuyer la commissure de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, comme s'il se léchait les babines. Les rayons du soleil en contre-jour derrière lui créent un halo de lumière autour de de sa silhouette, me donnant l'impression que c'est une angélique créature qui se tient face à moi et non le démon qui s'apprête à me noyer dans un océan de luxure. Lorsque Yuki commence à jouer avec moi, alors c'est bien la luxure mon plus gros pêché. Et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai honte.

Remarquant mon regard sur lui, il se rapproche de moi, écartant davantage mes cuisses pour venir caler son bassin contre le mien, laissant sa virilité titiller l'entrée de mon intimité. Il se penche sur moi un peu plus et caresse mes lèvres de sa langue. J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche, l'invitant à un véritable baiser et bien sûr, il n'hésite pas un seul instant. On s'embrasse ainsi à en perdre haleine, mais de mon côté je ne peux plus attendre. J'en veux plus, plus de plaisir. Plus de lui. Alors je commence a me déhancher, frottant ma verge contre la sienne. Et à ma plus grande fierté, je parviens à lui tirer de puissants grognements de plaisir. Si tu me désires tant Eiri alors viens, et entre en moi. Je t'attends. Depuis si longtemps.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il fait glisser ses lèvres sur son manton, puis sur ma gorge, dans mon cou... Il s'arrête un instant à mon épaule pour y laisser un suçon. Il embrasse, lèche, suce et mord même. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va me dévorer tout cru. Puis avec une lenteur atroce, il descend vers mon torse, s'attardant sur mes têtons, les triturant. Me torturant. Continuant sa route vers le sud, sa lague rencontre mon nombril. Et il fait exactement ce à quoi j'ai secrètement fantasmé en me faisant poser le bijou : il joue avec mon piercing comme un chaton avec un pelote de laine. Après quelques instants, il décide de ne pas continuer son chemin alors il se penche sur moi, et entre dans la danse, se déhanchant en rythme avec moi. Il semble bien déterminé à me prendre à mon propre jeu, pour me faire perdre la tête de la même façon que je le rends fou.

Je lui adresse un regard séducteur, ma vision sensiblement altérée par le voile du désir, et je m'empare de sa main droite pour commencer à en lêcher les doigts. Je m'applique à mimer ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire subir : un mouvement de va et vient tout en suçant son index. Puis j'ajoute le majeur, et enfin l'annulaire. Je remarque avec un petit sourire amusé qu'inconsciemment, il humidifie ses lèvres avec sa langue, son esprit imaginant déjà ce qui va se passer très bientôt.

**Bon Dieu, Shuuichi ! Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ou je vais finir par y aller, que tu sois prêt ou non, **grogne-t-il.

Alors je retire ses doigts de ma bouche et me redresse un peu pour lui donner un baiser embrasé. Puis je m'approche de son oreille gauche et lui murmure sensuellement :

**Alors vas-y, prends-moi. Sinon je vais continuer à jouer, mon amour...**

Et je prends tout juste le temps de remarquer la rougeur sur ses joues tant mon souffle chaud sur son oreille - ce point si sensible - l'échauffe davantage. En effet, je connais un excellent moyen de l'exciter un peu plus : j'attrape le lobe de son oreille entre mes dents pour le mordre gentiment, ma langue en caressant la peau. Et immédiatement, j'obtiens l'effet escompté. Son corps tout entier est brûlant. Brulant d'un désir qu'il ne peut pas contenir plus longtemps. Avec un gémissement rauque, il me repousse brutalement contre le matelas, se sert de ses cuisses pour réhausser mon bassin et avoir un meilleur accès, et insère aussitôt en moi non pas un mais deux doigts d'un coup.

**Aaargh ! Eiri ! Itei ! **hurle-je aussitôt.

Non mais à quoi il pense ? Ca fait deux ans que je n'ai couché avec personne. Deux ans que mon corps à perdu l'habitude d'accueillir une présence étrangère en lui et cet idiot n'essaye même pas de retenir un minimum ses ardeurs.

Cependant, il semblerait que mon cri l'ait tiré de sa transe - du moins pour un instant - et lui ait fait réaliser son geste.

**Gomen, Shuuchan... **marmonne-t-il, sa voix toute trouble, en retirant ses doigts pour n'en réintroduire qu'un seul.

Sa voix grave, chaude et suave, envoûtée par le désir, m'hypnotise complètement. Mes yeux sont fixé sur lui tandis que je le sens préparer le chemin en moi. De mon point de vue, il semble complètement appliqué à la tâche, bien décidé à ne pas me refaire mal. Inconsciemment, mes mains s'aggripent aux oreillers et aux draps autour de moi, laissant de longs gémissements plaintifs m'échapper. Et finalement, il pose les yeux sur moi, mon regard perdu dans le sien, et sans rompre ce contact un seul instant, il pénètre en moi, ses mains fermement placées sur mes hanches.

**Yuki...**

Son nom glisse entre mes lèvres comme du miel et je le vois sourire. Je sais qu'il aime que je l'appelle, que je lui fasse sentir que j'ai besoin de lui. Toujours de lui. Rien que de lui. Il a attendu quelqu'uns instants afin que je m'habitue à lui en moi et qu'il trouve la position la plus confortable pour nous deux, et maintenant ça commence. Ce va et vient, toujours à un rythme lent et régulier, comme un échauffement sportif. Puis au fur et à mesure, il accélère. Les accoups deviennent plus forts, plus brutaux, presque violents. La douleur en moi me brûle les entrailles mais, le plaisir qui l'accompagne est si bon que je peut bien souffrir mille tortures pour continuer à en profiter. Et puis, le fait qu'il me vienne de Yuki, de l'homme que j'aime, me fait presque oublier cette douleur lancinante.

**Encore... Encore, Eiri... **réclame-je, la respiration saccadée, mon corps trempée de sueur.

Je subis ses assaults dont la puissance a redoublé. Le plaisir est maintenant tel qu'il a complètement engouffré la douleur, la noyant sous une vague de sentiments tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres. Je commence déjà à ressentir cette chaleur grandir et se concentrer vers mon bas-ventre, annonçant mon prochain orgasme. Je sens également tout mes muscles se contracter, et mon intimité de resserrer autour de lui, comme un fourreau de chair retenant prisonnière sa virilité. Bien que ce n'en soit que plus difficile pour lui de s'enfoncer en moi, il persiste, maintenant la cadence. Je sais qu'il le cherche, ce point si sensible en moi qui me rend complètement fou.

Je n'ai jamais connu d'autres partenaires qu'Eiri mais je sais qu'il est le meilleur compagnon dont on puisse rêver. J'ai consciense du trésor que j'ai entre les mains et que cet homme au-dessus de moi, dont le visage exprime en ce moment-même la plus pur bonheur, est en réalité un ange. Mon ange. Non, mon Dieu. Mon Soleil. Celui qui règne sur mon univers. Quoi qu'il fasse il restera parfait à mes yeux. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Et moi, perdu dans les haffres de mon propre plaisir, je ne vois plus que lui. Mon Yuki.

C'est lorsqu'il finit par heurter ma prostate que je suis brutalement tiré de ma contemplation pour être aussitôt plongé dans la béatitude la plus totale. Je viens de jouir, me libérant entre nous deux et malgré ce puissant frisson et ce courant électrique qui me parcourt des pieds à la tête, je le sens venir en moi à son tour.

**Haa ! Shuuichi ! **gronde-t-il tandis qu'il se cambre, son corps pris de légères convulsions sous le coup du plaisir.

Et finalement, il se laisse tomber sur moi, m'enveloppant dans ses bras, me serrant comme pour ne jamais me laisser partir. Son visage est enfoui dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle moite et haletant me donne la chaire de poule. Je ferme les yeux, mon bonheur complet. Et lentement, silencieusement, des larmes glissent sur mes tempes pour aller s'écraser sur les oreillers tandis qu'il se retire doucement.

**Je t'aime.**

J'ouvre les yeux. Etaient-ce mes mots, ou les siens ? Mais je n'obtiens pas de réponse tout de suite car, inquiet de voir ces larmes sur mon visage, il les essuie gentiment, ses sourcils légèrement froncés comme pour me demander ce qui ne va pas.

**Ce sont des larmes de bonheur, idiot, **murmure-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirer à moi.

**Je t'aime, **me chuchote-t-il encore au creux de l'oreille.

**Je suis heureux de t'avoir de nouveau tout à moi.**

**J'ai tellement cru à ce que m'a dit Tohma que je pensais que jamais plus je ne pourrais te serrer contre moi de cette façon, **me dit-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Sont-ce des sanglots ? Efface ce chagrin en toi, Eiri. Plus rien ni personne ne me séparera de toi désormais.

**Je suis quand même déçu que tu aies pensé que je t'oublierais aussi facilement. Tu es mon grand amour tout de même... **fais-je sur le ton d'un gamin boudeur, essayant de le faire sourire.

**Je t'avouerais que moi aussi je me suis senti déçu : je ne pensais pas que j'étais quelqu'un de si facilement oubliable...**

Il se redresse et me sourie, heureux. Moi aussi je le suis, de retrouver cette complicité unique que je suis le seul à obtenir de lui. Je le fixe, mes yeux encore humide des larmes de joie que je viens de verser. Comme il est beau, ainsi baigné dans le flot de lumière qui passe par la fenêtre derrière lui, ses yeux d'or plongés dans les miens... Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'attire vers moi pour lui quémander un baiser qu'il m'offre sans rechigner.

**Finalement, je suis soulagé de voir que non, **ricane-t-il.

**L'innoubliable Yuki Eiri, l'écrivain arrogant qui a volé mon coeur et m'a laissé derrière lui en veuve épleurée pendant deux longues années... Mais cette fois - **je l'embrasse encore - **où que tu ailles, j'irai avec toi.**

**Si tu savais combien j'ai prié pour que tu me dises ça. Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Que tout redevienne comme avant... Qu'on recontruise ce qu'on a perdu, qu'on rattrape le temps qui nous a été pris.**

Je le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Je lutterais contre le monde entier, je vaincrais tous les obstacles qui nous font face, je décrocherais la Lune pour toi. N'importe quoi pourvu que je sois avec toi. Comme avant.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Ndla : (1) **Le "Spécial Yuki" du chapitre 3, souvenez-vous

**Notes : **Bon ! Z'êtes contents ? Il est revenu le Yuki ! Mais vous allez voir que pour vivre leur amour en liberté, ils vont devoir surmonter pas mal d'obstacles à partir de maintenant. Après tout, on en n'est qu'à la moitié de l'histoire. Vous en apprendrez davantage sur ce qui s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières années du point de vue de Yuki dans le prochain chapitre. Petit point d'explication : sachez qu'il a fallu que je ré-écrive le lemon puisqu'au départ je l'avais écrit du point de vue de Yuki. En plus je trouve que je me suis un peu lâcher sur celui-ci, j'espère que vous ne le trouvez pas trop vulgaire ou trop graphique. Allez, bisous à tous et encore une fois, merci de votre soutien. Je vous adore mes chers lecteurs

PS : J'ai compté et il me semble que les mots "comme avant", titre du chapitre, reviennent dix fois, lol.

**Lexique : **

Dôshite : Pourquoi ?

Nani : Hein ? Quoi ?

Teme : Conard ! Salaud !

Yakusoku shita : Tu avais promis (mot pour mot "C'était une promesse").

Awaremi : Pitié ! (en fait je croit qu'on peut aussi utiliser le mot "Dôjô" mais je suis pas sûre)

Ai shiteiru : Je t'aime.

Demo : Mais (la grammaire japonaise éxige qu'il soit toujours précédé d'un point).

Gomen : Désolé.

Hai : Oui.

Itei : Aie ! Ca fait mal ! (de l'adjectif "itai" qui signifie "douloureux")


	7. Rester dans l'ombre

**Titre : **Quand tout bascule…

**Auteur : **Patpat.

**Bêta-lectrice : **Laku-san.

**Source : **Gravitation.

**Genre : **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Darkfic, OOC, UA, Lemons.

**Rating : **M

**Paring : **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Murakami Maki, divine créatrice de ce super Yaoi ! La petite exception c'est Rikku.

**Résumé : **Pédophilie ou Amour ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour lesquelles l'âge n'est pas une barrière ? Une histoire qui peut créer la controverse pour ceux qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre amour véritable et crime contre la société…

**Notes : **Je sais, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas updaté pour cette histoire mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec ce chapitre... genre j'avais perdu mes notes concernant le premier tiers du chapitre alors il a fallu les chercher parce que j'avais la flemme de tout réécrire. J'avais même peur de les avoir oubliées à Paris et que ma tante ou mon père soient tombés dessus... Bah oui, les pauvres, ils savent pas que leur douce et gentille choupinette écrit du Yaoi, mdr. Mais après moult mésaventures et beaucoup de courage (il en fallait pour motiver mon cerveau à la dérive), voici quand même le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Dialogue en gras.**

_**Chapitre 7 : Rester dans l'ombre.**_

La journée de dimanche se finit ; par la fenêtre, je peux voir le ciel s'assombrir pour laisser place à la nuit. Après mes retrouvailles la veille au soir avec mon amoureux et nos activités sexuelles du matin même, Shuuichi et moi avons pris une douche avant d'aller dans un bar du quartier pour y déjeuner.

J'ai bien pris conscience que Shuuichi a changé, pas seulement physiquement... il a beaucoup mûri et s'est forgé un sacré caractère. D'une certaine façon, il me rappelle moi à mon retour de New York quand j'ai commencé à traîner avec des gangs. Mais malgré tout, Shuuichi a toujours été un garçon fidèle à ses principes, ainsi il reste auprès de ses amis et de sa sœur, refusant de se laisser influencer par les racailles. En tout cas, même si on dit toujours que la violence ne règle pas les problèmes, et même si je sais que je devrais réprimander mon amant pour ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir fier en repensant à la façon dont il a assommé ce gars à son lycée... Et la petite Rikku m'a raconté comment il avait collé une droite à Tohma juste après le concert. Même moi, Yuki Eiri, n'aurait pas osé lever la main sur Seguchi.

Tous ces changements chez mon petit-ami me surprennent, pourtant je commence déjà à y prendre goût. L'ancien Shuu-chan, plein de douceur et de tendresse, est encore là et j'en ai eu la démonstration toute la journée par ses caresses, ses sourires, ses regards, ses mots... L'autre facette de sa personnalité est avant tout une apparence qu'il réserve au monde extérieur, comme je l'ai toujours fait moi-même. Je suppose que c'était pour lui le seul moyen de faire face après ma prétendue disparition, mais l'important demeure qu'avec moi, il ne cache pas son cœur. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je n'ai jamais pu jouer la carte de la froideur avec lui... Je l'aime tellement... Alors lui, comment pourrait-il me cacher quoi que ce soit ?

Il est profondément endormi, étendu sur le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel, sa respiration douce et régulière rendant ainsi le silence moins pesant. Et moi je l'observe. Assis dans mon fauteuil, je rumine mes vieilles inquiétudes aujourd'hui dissipées. J'avais si peur de le perdre... Je voulais seulement qu'il soit heureux, avec ou sans moi, au début, ça n'avait pas d'importance... Même si au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, qu'il serait incapable de m'oublier et de refaire sa vie avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. C'était égoïste, je sais. Mais Shuuichi était à moi. Aujourd'hui encore. Et le sera toujours. Et on dirait bien que mes souhaits ont été exaucés.

Quand j'y repense, il occupait continuellement mon esprit pendant ces deux dernières années, du matin où je me levais jusqu'au soir où je m'endormais. Et même là, il n'avait aucune pitié, ne me laissant aucun répit, venant hanter mes rêves. Puis tout a changer, je me souviens encore parfaitement comment et quand... Le 30 Octobre dernier.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Depuis deux ou trois mois déjà, ma volonté de rester loin de Shuuichi pour son propre bien s'amenuise. Je le sens. Aux dires de Tohma, il est heureux sans moi et ça me fait si mal... Il m'a oublié tandis que moi je ne fais que penser à lui constamment. Je voulais sincèrement qu'il m'oublie et puisqu'il semble y être parvenu, je devrais m'en réjouir. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je voudrais le revoir. Peu importe qu'il ait une petite amie dont il est profondément amoureux parce que Shuuichi est à moi. À moi et à personne d'autre. Il est mien, il me l'a juré. Il doit revenir auprès de moi, pour que tout soit comme avant...

Mais pour revenir sans me faire prendre, il me faudrait un plan et au moins un complice. Tohma devrait pouvoir m'aider. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je lui ait demandé dans ma dernière lettre envoyée en livraison express il y a trois jours. Sa réponse ne devrait plus tarder, je pense...

Je suis assis à mon bureau, finissant distraitement les corrections du dernier chapitre de mon nouveau roman. Même dans un autre pays et sous un autre nom, je continue à publier mes histoires qui se vendent toujours aussi bien. Je m'inspire principalement de mes regrets, de tout ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire avec Shuuichi si nous avions réussi à quitter le Japon ensemble. Je dois avouer qu'au début, pour m'accrocher à l'idée que renoncer à Shuuichi pour son propre bien était la meilleure chose à faire, je me répétais encore et encore que vivre un amour contrarié et passer sa vie en fuite ne pourrait que lui être négatif. Mais en fin de compte, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître - même pour moi - j'ai besoin de lui, et me mentir à moi-même m'empêcherait de vivre heureux.

Malgré ma concentration apparente, en réalité j'attends impatiemment la réponse de Seguchi. Si je me base sur le schéma de nos précédentes correspondances, sa lettre aurait dû arriver hier. Mais, mettons ce retard sur le dos du service postal de Singapour ; elle devrait arriver aujourd'hui. Au même moment, la sonnerie de mon interphone me tire de mes songes. Comme en enfant surexcité, je me précipite pour ouvrir et, moins d'une minute plus tard, un livreur se présente à ma porte. Je signe le bon de réception et, après un bref remerciement, je m'enferme dans mon appartement, avide de connaître le verdict de Tohma.

De toute façon, qu'il accepte ou pas de m'aider, ma décision est prise : je rentre au Japon récupérer Shuuichi et m'enfuis avec lui.

Arrêtons-là le délire ! Je reprends mon sérieux. Aussi calmement que possible - et quand on a les mains qui tremblent, c'est vraiment pas facile - je retourne l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Mais quelque chose attire mon attention. Le nom de l'expéditeur n'est pas le même ! Et il n'y a même pas son adresse !

_Usagi Ryuuichi _

Usagi ? Lapin ? Et Ryuuichi... comme... Peut-être que... Non ! Impossible ! La seule personne assez stupide pour utiliser un tel pseudonyme serait... Je décachette l'enveloppe, et voici ce que je peux lire :

_Cher frangin, _

_C'est moi, Tatsuha, qui t'écris sous un pseudo inspiré du prénom de mon idole, Sakuma-sama, et du surnom que tu me donnais quand on était petit. Je suppose que tu dois être surpris de recevoir cette lettre de ma part et non de Tohma. Mais je t'en prie, avant de l'appeler pour lui demander une quelconque explication, lit cette lettre en entier._

_J'ai réceptionné ton courrier chez NG alors que Tohma et sa secrétaire n'étaient pas là. Je voulais lui éviter de passer à côté d'un courrier sans doute important et d'avoir à aller le récupérer au bureau de poste. Puis j'ai vu le nom de l'expéditeur. Bien joué, le coup du "Elvis Monroe" ! Et puis, j'ai reconnu ton écriture de fille, héhé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, j'ai gardé ta lettre pour pouvoir la lire à mon studio._

Je crois qu'à ce stade là, j'ai REELLEMENT envie de buter mon petit frère. Non mais de quoi il se mêle ?! Cette lettre était pour Tohma ! Et maintenant qu'il a découvert que je suis en vie, ce crétin pourrait tout faire rater ! Reprenant mon calme comme je peux, je reprends ma lecture. Peut-être que son cerveau n'est pas si vide qu'il y paraît et que tout n'est pas encore perdu...

_J'ai cru avoir un infarctus en lisant tout ça ! Non mais tu te rends compte, Eiri ?! Pendant tout ce temps, Tohma t'a menti... Si tu savais..._

_Je suis sûr que tu aurais eu envie de rentrer au Japon bien plus tôt si tu connaissais la vérité. J'ignore tous les détails de ce que t'a raconté Tohma mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris de ton courrier, tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qui se passe ici, à Tokyo._

_La vie est loin, mais alors très loin d'être rose pour Shuuichi. Il a vraiment changé, il n'est plus le même._

Et là encore, je m'arrête. Mon cœur s'est serré de façon si douce et si douloureuse à la fois dès que mes yeux ont survolé le nom de mon amour... Mais l'instant d'après, lorsque j'ai lu les mots de Tatsuha, ce bonheur qui m'avait submergé se change en inquiétude. "Plus le même" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon Shuuichi ?

_Il est devenu très agressif et froid, parfois même violent. Ton prétendu décès l'a fait se refermer sur lui-même comme une huître si bien qu'aujourd'hui, l'adorable petit Shuu-chan est devenu Shindou Shuuichi, la terreur de du lycée. Il se bat, même contre des gars bien plus balèzes que lui. Et je dois avouer qu'il perd très rarement. Il n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, crois-moi. Et puis... personne ne peut le toucher. Je veux dire par là que, même pour nous, ses amis, il est difficile d'atteindre son cœur. Les nombreux camarades qu'il avait avant ont vite renoncé. Il en est aussi venu à détester ses parents du coup, l'ambiance chez lui n'est vraiment pas terrible. _

_Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer qu'il t'a oublié, comme Tohma semble te l'avoir fait croire, parce que c'est faux. Même mort (tu ne l'es pas mais ça il l'ignore encore) tu continues de faire tourner son monde. Mais le vide que tu as laissé derrière toi le fait parfois perdre les pédales. Maiko, Hiro, ma petite amie Rikku et moi avons souvent très peur pour lui... surtout quand il finit complètement ivre. Il fume aussi, et pas que du tabac si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En fait, je crois... Non, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il se drogue aussi. _

Chaque mot est une véritable torture. Est-ce vrai ? Mon petit amour est vraiment aussi mal ? Par ma faute ? Je pensais sincèrement qu'il était heureux. Je voulais y croire, même si c'était douloureux pour moi. Mais en fait, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer à quel point lui il souffre. Kami-sama... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Comme je te l'ai dit, la vie n'est vraiment pas brillante pour lui. Mais autant il peut avoir un comportement auto-destructeur, autant il peut parfois se montrer déterminé à s'en sortir. Il essaye de combler le vide en lui en chantant. Il y met vraiment toutes ses forces et nous, on fait notre mieux pour le soutenir dans cette voie. Mais quand il est au plus mal et qu'il n'a même plus la volonté de sortir de son lit, alors le peu de choses positives qui le maintiennent à flots ne suffisent plus et il se laisse délibérément sombrer. Je crois que, d'une certaine façon, il en a assez de se battre. En fait, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il fasse un bêtise. Maiko fait ce qu'elle peut pour constamment garder un oeil sur lui mais c'est pas évident. Surtout quand ses parents pensent agir pour son bien et insistent pour lui faire voir un psy, pour le mettre en institut spécialisé ou ce genre de truc. Franchement, depuis le temps, j'avais pensé qu'ils auraient compris qu'essayer d'imposer ce genre de truc à Shuuichi ne faisait qu'empirer la situation._

_Si seulement tu pouvais t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant combien il souffre. Comment t'as pu le laisser tout seul ? L'abandonner comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Je pensais qu'il était ta raison de vivre... Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant qu'il pouvait être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, et qu'il t'avait oublié dans les bras d'une fille ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu connais la vérité. Tu as beau être mon frère mais, il faut que tu saches que si tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre soin de Shuuichi, alors ce n'est même pas la peine de me répondre. Tu es parti, et maintenant c'est lui que j'ai envie de protéger. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement en lui offrant de faux espoirs..._

_Dans ton courrier pour Tohma, tu disais vouloir revoir Shuu... Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas maintenant que je t'ai tout dit ? Je sais qu'il y aura du travail mais sois certain d'une chose : son cœur t'appartient encore. J'espère que tu prendras vite une décision. Je ne dirais rien à Shuuichi. Ce sera à toi de le faire. _

_Si tu veux me répondre, je te donne ma nouvelle adresse - comme tu as dû le comprendre, je me suis fait émanciper, j'en avais marre du vieux, de Mika et de Seguchi ! Du coup, j'habite tout seul dans mon propre studio. Utilise le pseudo de Kitade Takako, comme ça je saurais que c'est toi. Je te laisse aussi mon numéro de portable en cas de problème. _

_Ton petit frère, Tatsuha._

Après de telles révélations, comment peut-il encore croire que je vais abandonner Shuuichi... une fois de plus ? Au contraire, j'ai encore plus envie de le revoir, de le serrer contre moi. Je prie seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Certes, son cœur m'appartient encore mais, la haine étant si proche de l'amour, j'espère du plus profond de moi-même qu'il ne me déteste pas. Après tout, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'il traverse toutes ces épreuves...

Ni une, ni deux, je me dirige vers mon téléphone et j'appelle Tatsuha au numéro qu'il m'a laissé. Avec le décalage horaire, il doit en être à sa pause de midi... Tant pis, je dois le contacter maintenant. Je dois entendre tout ça de sa bouche. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour me laisser bercer par les douces illusions que me montrait Tohma ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de lui faire confiance ? Je désirai tellement que tout ceci soit vrai, que Shuuichi aille bien et soit heureux, même si ça devait me briser le cœur, que je prenais pour acquis tout ce qu'il me disait.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Après ce coup de téléphone, après avoir entendu chaque mot prononcé par la voix de mon frère, me répétant en détails les mésaventures de mon amant depuis ma prétendue disparition, ma détermination pour rentrer au Japon et le retrouver n'en est ressortie que plus grande et plus forte. Aussitôt, Tatsuha et moi avons commencé à préparer les choses pour que je réapparaisse en douceur auprès de Shuuichi. Ca va être dur, c'est sûr, mais c'est ce que je veux. Et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ca fait près de deux mois et demi qu'on est sur ce plan, j'ai même dû faire appel à une vieille "connaissance" qui a le pouvoir et l'argent pour financer ce plan et m'obtenir de faux papiers d'identité et un visa pour le Japon. Avoir un physique d'occidental ne m'avait jamais autant été utile qu'aujourd'hui : mon nom sur ces papiers qui semblaient plus vrais que nature était William Wood. Quel nom affreux. Mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre... Le plus important, c'est que ce plan soit parfait, et pour l'instant, il l'est.

La date de mon retour à Tokyo a été fixée à dans vingt jours, le 4 Février. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi nerveux, anxieux et pressé à l'approche d'une date de toute ma vie. Tout a été réglé comme sur du papier à musique alors je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire... Pourtant, ce soir je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. C'est comme si... comme si quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je sais que je suis anxieux mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir !

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et mon cœur bondit. Non pas de joie, mais de peur. Lentement, la crainte m'envahit. Quelque chose ne va pas, j'en suis persuadé. Et le fait que je reçoive un appel à 2 heures du matin passé n'est pas pour me rassurer. Je me lève et vais répondre.

**Moshi moshi ?**

**Eiri ?**

Je reconnais aussitôt l'écho de ma propre voix à l'autre bout du fil comme étant celle de mon petit frère. Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il si tôt ? Sachant qu'il y a quatre heures de décalage horaire entre Tokyo et Singapour, il devrait savoir que si là-bas il est 6 heures du matin, ici on est au plein milieu de la nuit.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? **demande-je, tentant de masquer tant bien que mal mon inquiétude.

**Je viens de recevoir un appel de Maiko. Il y a quelques heures, ils ont emmené Shuuichi à l'hôpital, **me répondit-il, sa voix paniquée soulignant la gravité de la situation.

**Co-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

**Il... Il... Hier soir, c'était l'anniversaire de ta mort alors il s'est saoulé et... Il... Il en est venu à se taillader les veines. Maiko l'a trouvé aussitôt et ils ont tout de suite appelé une ambulance. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et avec tout ce qu'il avait dans le corps - ses parents ont trouvé de la cocaïne, de l'extasie et de la marijuana dans sa chambre - les médecins semblent assez pessimistes... Ils ont dit à sa famille qu'il resterait inconscient pendant encore un bon moment. Ils... Ils ont eu peur de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Il vient tout juste de sortir des soins intensifs.**

La nouvelle me laisse sans voix. Le silence de l'appartement, et celui de mon frère à l'autre bout du fil me semblent sans fin. Des larmes commencent à rouler le long de mes joues. D'abord quelques unes, puis de plus en plus nombreuses. La peur et la douleur me paralysent. Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé ton malaise, Shuuichi. Tatsuha m'avait pourtant prévenu. Et tu as manqué mourir alors que nous sommes si près de nous retrouver ! Tu as intérêt à rester en vie Shuuichi !

**Je prends le prochain avion, **parviens-je à articuler avant de raccrocher.

Pendant quelques instants, un vertige s'empare de moi. La tête me tourne. Tout a failli m'échapper ; TU as failli m'échapper, Shuu-chan. Et tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire. Tu es resté en vie jusqu'à maintenant alors tu dois continuer. Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'abandonner si toi tu ne m'abandonne pas définitivement ce soir.

Le temps m'est compté, je dois retourner auprès de lui le plus tôt possible. Je contacte donc l'aéroport pour changer la date de mon billet. Heureusement que mon contact en Amérique venait de me faire parvenir les faux papiers d'identité pour Shuuichi et moi : visa, passeport, carte d'identité, permis de conduire... et même une carte de bibliothèque. Je dois quand même l'appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Le plan ayant changé, les derniers détails devront être réglés le plus tôt possible. Il faut que Shuuichi et lui puisse quitter le Japon à tout moment, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux.

Moins de douze heures plus tard, me voilà à Tokyo. Tatsuha est venu me chercher à l'aéroport pour me conduire à l'hôpital où se trouve Shuuichi pour que je puisse être à son chevet. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je mets mes lunettes ; coiffé et habillé comme je le suis, on dirait un homme d'affaire, peut-être même un gangster. J'aime pas trop ce style de vêtement mais si ça peut m'aider à passer inaperçu alors pourquoi pas ? Devant la chambre, je m'apprête à entrer mais au dernier moment, j'entends un sanglot. Puis une voix féminine qui n'est certainement pas celle de Maiko qui marmonne :

**Kami-sama, faites qu'il se réveille vite. Je n'en peux plus de m'inquiéter autant. J'ai le cœur qui va lâcher.**

**Calme-toi, Nanri, **fait une voix bien grave et masculine, sans doute celle de Suzuki Aku répondant à sa femme. **Shuuichi est une tête de mule, il va se réveiller bientôt, j'en suis sûr.**

**J'ai tellement honte... On n'a jamais rien réussi avec lui. Que penseraient Seichiro et Hikari s'ils voyaient ça ?**

**Ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe en voyant ce qu'est devenu leur fils, ça c'est sûr. Non mais vraiment ! Prendre de la drogue, et garder sous notre toit ! Heureusement que l'inspecteur de police a été compréhensif. C'était l'un de ceux qui se sont chargés de l'enquête y'a deux ans alors il était au courant du passé de Shuuichi. De quoi on aurait eu l'air sinon ?!**

**C'est vraiment tout ce qui vous importe ? Shuuichi est inconscient, il y a une chance sur quatre pour qu'il y reste, et tout ce qui vous préoccupe c'est ce qu'auraient pensé les gens en découvrant que votre fils adoptif se drogue ?! Vraiment, je comprends pourquoi Shuuichi avait envie d'en finir. Vous êtes vraiment nuls comme parents ! **s'exclame Maiko, sur un ton accusateur.

**Ca suffit Maiko ! **lui dit Nanri. **On est dans un hôpital, gardons ça pour la maison.**

**Oui, attendons que Shuuichi soit réveillé pour régler ce problème, **approuve Aku.

**A sa place, ça me donnerait vraiment pas envie de me réveiller, **fait remarquer la petite sœur de mon adoré.

**Si ses parents sont là, on va devoir repasser plus tard, **me murmure Tatsuha.

**Non, sans blague ?! **rétorque-je, énervé au plus haut point.

Non seulement la présence du père de Shuuichi m'empêche de voir mon amant, mais en plus cette enflure médit sur lui ! Il me faut vraiment toute ma force et ma volonté pour me retenir d'entrer dans la chambre et de lui refaire le portait façon Picasso. Mais cette petite Maiko a du mordant, alors je me dis qu'au moins quelqu'un a fermé le claque-merde de ce bon à rien incapable de prendre soin de ses enfants comme le faut. Je ne sais presque rien des vrais parents de Shuuichi mais, d'après le peu qu'il m'en a raconté, je suis sûr qu'il se retourneraient dans leur tombe, mais plus par la faute des Suzuki que par les erreurs de leur fils.

Finalement, Tatsuha et moi partons. Il a remarqué combien les paroles du père Suzuki m'ont mis en rogne alors il ne dit rien. C'est bien assez, je dois déjà prendre mon mal en patience et attendre que la chambre soit vide pour pouvoir rendre visite à celui que j'aime. Pendant les trois jours qui ont suivi, je devais attendre mon heure près de sa porte car sa famille semblait être là 24 heures sur 24.

Au bout du compte, Tatsuha y est allé avec sa petite amie Rikku, et Hiro, et à eux trois ils sont parvenus à convaincre la petite famille de prendre un peu de repos, de faire une balade et prendre l'air ou encore de descendre à la cafétéria pour grignoter. J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps que lorsque la chambre est enfin déserte, je m'y précipite presque. Et là, je l'y découvre au plus mal, des perfusions dans chacun de ses bras et des bandages autour de ses poignets fraîchement suturés... Il a le teint si pâle, il me semble si faible... Je suis tellement préoccupé par son état que je ne fais pas cas de son changement physique. Tout ce que je vois c'est lui. Mon petit ange...

Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer de toutes mes forces, de la manière que tu l'avais fait il y a deux ans, le jour où j'ai reçu cette balle pour te protéger. Mais j'hésite à te toucher, j'ai peur de te briser. Shuuichi...

**Je t'aime... **souffle-je tout bas, penché sur toi, mon visage à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres du tien.

Je caresse du bout des doigts les mèches devenues noir ébène qui tombent délicatement sur ton front. Je constate l'espace d'une fraction de seconde que le noir ne te va pas si mal, même si je regrette le fuchsia d'avant. Tatsuha m'avait envoyé des photos de toi quand j'étais encore à Singapour mais tu es tellement plus beau maintenant que je te vois, maintenant que je suis tout près de toi... Même malade, tu garde tu restes adorable, surtout quand tu es endormi.

**Si tu étais mort en te tailladant les veines, qu'aurais-je fait ? J'ai déjà vécu dans l'idée de ne plus te revoir mais, maintenant que je veux désespérément revenir près de toi, tu ne vas pas me laisser, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser comme ça. Je ne vois que le mal que je pourrais endurer par ta perte sans même faire attention aux souffrance que je t'ai fait subir pendant ces deux dernières années par mon absence. Je crois... Non, je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu survivre aussi longtemps comme tu l'as fait. Alors je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix que de me tuer aussi pour te rejoindre, où que tu sois. Et quand bien-même il n'y a pas de vie après la mort, au moins, je n'aurais pas souffert, je n'aurais pas eu à te pleurer toute ma vie. Je comprends maintenant, mieux que personne ne le pourra sans doute, pourquoi tu as voulu te tuer l'autre soir... Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que tu es tombé amoureux, c'est à cause de moi que nous avons été séparé et c'est à cause de moi que tu voulais partir... **

Après ce long monologue, je reprends doucement mon souffle, tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer les larmes prisonnières derrières mes paupières et les sanglots bloqués dans ma gorge. Puis...

**Shuu, je suis désolé... Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné. J'étais persuadé que tu m'oublierais, que tu avancerais... **

J'en tremble tellement la douleur me déchire. Finalement, les larmes m'échappent. Tohma savait tout mais il m'avait menti. Lui aussi avait fait une promesse, celle de veiller sur Shuuichi pour moi. Mais à cause de lui et de ses mensonges, j'ai failli le perdre. Une chance que Maiko l'ait trouvé si vite...

**Mais je me suis trompé. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Je me suis sacrifié pour te sauver, j'ai disparu pour te protéger et je n'ai réussi qu'à te perdre... **

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, la serrant avec fermeté mais douceur. Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras tout entier mais j'ai si peur... Peur que tu me repousses. Peur que tu me détestes. Je souhaiterais tant que tu ouvres les yeux, Shuuichi, et que tu me souries. Je voudrais entendre ta voix me dire "Je t'aime Eiri, je te pardonne. J'irai n'importe où avec toi"... Je voudrais tant de chose pour nous deux mais je sais que tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma place auprès de toi, rien ne sera possible.

**Tu ne seras plus seul, Shuuichi. En attendant, reste en vie et chante. Chante pour moi.**

Ta jolie voix me manque... J'aimais me réveiller au son de tes chansons...

Mais alors que les larmes commencent à se tarir, j'entends quelqu'un taper à la porte. Trois coups, suivi d'un quatrième, espacé des autres. Tatsuha et moi avions convenu de ce code pour qu'il puisse m'avertir quand les parents étaient de pour revenir à la chambre de Shuuichi. Mon cœur se serre, je voudrais rester plus longtemps... Mais on se reverra bientôt en attendant, tu dois faire comme je t'ai dit : tu dois rester en vie et chanter, puisque ça te rend heureux.

**Ai shiteiru, Shuu-chan, **murmure-je avant de lâcher sa main pour quitter aussitôt la pièce.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Tu es finalement sorti de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine... J'avais demandé à Tatsuha de s'arranger pour que tu ne sois jamais seul un seul instant, que l'occasion de faire une nouvelle tentative de suicide ne te sois jamais offerte. Je pense qu'il a dû dire aux autres qu'il avait peur que tu profites la moindre minute de solitude pour remettre ça. En tout cas, il m'a dit que, même de nuit, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans ta chambre. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe maintenant que tu es rentré chez toi, j'espère juste que ta petite sœur continue à veiller sur toi.

Pour ma part, je m'inquiète tellement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te suivre, de t'observer même de loin. Je veux te voir. Rester toute la journée dans ma chambre d'hôtel que Tatsuha me donne de tes nouvelles est tout bonnement insupportable. C'est pour ça que je suis là, derrière ton lycée, à t'observer au travers de la grille de la grande cours, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Tu es assis sur le gazon, Maiko, Hiro, Rikku et Tatsuha avec toi. Et tu fumes... D'accord, mon frangin m'avait déjà mis au courant mais, je dois admettre que c'est assez surprenant de te voir la cigarette au bec. J'ai toujours gardé de toi l'image d'une adorable petite créature innocente et naïve, mais maintenant, tu ressembles davantage à un sale gosse, un bad boy. Ca te va bien, sauf que je préfère l'autre Shuuichi, le doux et adorable petit koala.

Je t'observe attentivement. De là, je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne peux pas me voir, du moins pas suffisamment bien pour détailler mon visage. Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de savoir que je suis revenu. Bientôt... Promis.

La cloche sonne, tu vas rentrer en classe et je ne pourrais pas te voir avant plusieurs heures au moins. J'espère juste que tu passeras une bonne journée. J'écrase la cigarette que j'avais moi-même aux lèvres et m'apprête à retourner à ma voiture de location pour rentrer à mon hôtel. Mais mon regard croise le tien. Du moins, je te vois regarder dans ma direction. Tu scrutes les ombres, essayant de me voir. Ne t'approches pas, Shuuichi. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

Pourtant, je ne pas bouger. Je ne peux pas partir. D'abord parce que si tu me voyais partir, ça attirerait ton attention et tu serais bien capable de me courir après, quitte à sécher les cours. Et aussi parce que je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du tien. Tu es loin, mais j'arrive à voir les détails de ton visage : toujours aussi beau. Et puis, il y a le piercing à l'arcade, un autre au nez, et tes oreilles serties d'anneaux et autres bijoux. Je sais de Tatsuha que tu en as d'autres sur le corps mais ce p'tit con a refusé de me dire où.

Je te vois t'approcher, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Et mon cœur s'emballe. Mais tu te fais arrêter en cours de route. J'admets que même moi, j'étais trop occupé à te fixer pour voir débarquer cette andouille qui t'a bousculé. Je le vois te parler. J'ignore ce qu'il te dit mais à en juger par ton expression froide et ton regard acéré, tu n'as pas l'air très content. Etrangement, te voir dans cet état ma rappelle... moi. Tu réponds à ce qui semble être une provocation et je peux constater que tu fais un effort monumental pour conserver ton sang froid. Tu essayes de laisser ce crétin pour ce qu'il est mais il te bloque le passage. L'échange dure encore quelques secondes avant que finalement, tu ne lâches ta colère.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de ta part : un coup de poing fulgurant dans la figure de ce mec. Quand Tatsuha disait que tu étais bagarre, il ne mâchait pas ses mots.

**URUSEI !** **Je t'interdis de parler de ce dont tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne me connais pas alors ramène pas ta gueule, sale con ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ? Non, il faut que tu viennes me faire chier !** **Encore ! Et encore ! **t'exclames-tu si fort que je peux t'entendre même de là où je suis, ponctuant chacun de tes mots par d'autres coups.

Kami-sama... Mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Où est passé mon petit Shuuichi ? "Il y aura du travail" m'avait dit mon frère et c'est vrai qu'il me faudra de la patience et beaucoup d'efforts pour briser cette carapace de colère que tu t'es forgée. Je veux que mon petit Shuu-chan n'ait plus peur du monde extérieur. Je te protègerai. Mais pour l'instant, je dois rester dans l'ombre, encore quelques temps... Alors je profite de ton inattention pour partir.

**XXX XXX XXX**

On est jeudi soir et j'attends Tatsuha chez lui. Il m'a donné un double des clés en cas de nécessité. On doit encore discuter de quelques détails en ce qui concerne leur concert de samedi soir ; LE grand soir. Je vais enfin pouvoir le revoir, le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui dire que je l'aime... Enfin, s'il veut encore de moi...

Tatsu doit rentrer tard ce soir car il m'a dit qu'après la dernière séance d'enregistrement pour leur CD, Shuuichi, leurs amis et lui iraient dans un bar-restaurant pour fêter l'évènement. Je suis assis sur son canapé. C'est un studio fort sympathique qu'il s'est trouvé mon frangin, je dois bien l'admettre. Petit, comme tous les studios, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour lui seul. Il y a son ordinateur sur un bureau, sa télé avec ses consoles de jeux sur un meuble, une commode avec ses vêtements, un portemanteau, une étagère avec des livres, des mangas et quelques CD, une petite kitchenette séparée du salon par un comptoir le long duquel il a mis des chaises de bar et une salle d'eau séparée. C'est spartiate mais je sais que, pour avoir grandi dans un temple, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre.

Finalement, quelques cigarettes plus tard, je l'entends tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il rentre dans l'appartement, retire ses chaussures à l'entrée et me rejoint avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Désolé de rentrer si tard, aniki, mais on s'est tellement bien amusé qu'on a pas vu le temps passer. Tu aurais dû voir Shuuichi aujourd'hui : non seulement il s'est donné à fond pour l'enregistrement mais en plus il avait l'air de passer du bon temps tout à l'heure, avec nous. **

Entendre ça me réchauffe le cœur et me rend jaloux à la fois. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me rends compte de tout ce que j'ai manqué de la vie de Shuuichi ces deux dernières années. Mais ça va bientôt changer.

**Les filles sont allées chez Rikku en taxi, Hiro et moi on a ramené Shuuichi en moto, puis il m'a raccompagné jusqu'ici. C'est sympa de faire de la moto tous les deux : ce crétin conduit super bien !**

**Baka, **marmonne-je. **Bon, commençons, que je puisse rentrer dormir à mon hôtel.**

**Au pire, s'il est vraiment trop tard, tu peux rester ici, **me propose mon frère.

**Ah oui ? Et je dors où ? Dans ta baignoire ?**

**Mais non, y'a assez de place pour nous deux sur le canapé une fois qu'il est déplié. Et au pire, tu peux dormir par terre ; j'ai un futon dans le placard.**

**C'est moi l'invité. Si l'un de nous deux doit dormir par terre, c'est toi.**

**T'es pas un invité, t'es mon frère, **se moque Tatsuha en me balançant son écharpe à la tronche.

**Fais gaffe ou je te plie en six et je fourre dans un des tiroirs de ta commande ! **

La menace le fait rire, évidemment. Et je laisse moi aussi un petit sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres. Il va dans la cuisine et de là où je suis, je peux le voir mettre la bouilloire en route - sûrement pour préparer du thé - et sortir deux tasses. Il revient dans le salon, ôte son blouson qu'il accroche au portemanteau et s'apprête à s'asseoir avec moi quand l'interphone sonne. Je le vois froncer les sourcils.

**T'attendais quelqu'un à cette heure-ci ? **demande-je, la réponse pourtant évidente.

**Non. Personne ne vient ici à part Rikku et Mika. La première est avec Maiko pour la soirée, pour préparer le concert de samedi et la deuxième, elle ne passe que le samedi pour m'emmener faire du shopping et soulager sa conscience de mauvaise sœur.**

Il se dirige vers l'interphone et décroche.

**Dare ? **demande-t-il sur un ton abrupte.

Son expression curieuse se transforme inquiétude, presque en panique. Il appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et raccroche avant de se tourner vers moi.

**C'est Maiko, Hiro et Rikku. Et ils avaient une drôle de voix... Faut que tu te caches et vite ! Ils seront là dans quelques secondes !**

J'ai à peine le temps de me lever que déjà il me pousse dans la salle de bain.

**Matte ! Tats--**

Mais il me claque la porte au nez. Cet idiot ! Il a oublié qu'il y a mon manteau accroché à l'entrée, de même que mes chaussures près de la porte... Le problème c'est que si je l'appelle maintenant, les autres risquent de m'entendre. Tatsuha aura peut-être remarqué mes affaires et les aura cachées... Peut-être.

**Salut vous trois, qu'est-ce que vous là si tard ? **s'exclame-t-il, feignant la surprise.

Abruti ! Il surjoue tellement que ça s'entend qu'il se force. C'est évident qu'il a quelque chose à cacher.

**En fait, Rikku et moi on voulait te parler de quelque chose d'important et on a croisé Hiro alors qu'il allait partir d'ici, **explique Maiko.

Je les entends se diriger vers le salon.

**Du coup, vous voilà tous les trois... **en déduit Tatsuha.

**Rien ne t'échappe, **gronde Hiro, visiblement énervé.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux ? **demande mon frère.

**Dis-moi, Tat-chan, **l'appelle la voix de Rikku qui me semble venir de la cuisine. **Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sorti deux tasses et non pas une seule pour le thé que tu as mis à chauffer ?**

**Euh... Je... J'avais besoin d'une tasse supplémentaire pour mettre du lait dedans.**

**Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le pot à lait dans ce cas ? **fait remarquer sa petite amie, décidément très perspicace.

**Parce que je voulais le boire à part.**

Pendant un instant, le silence s'impose. Puis Hiro demande à son tour :

**Et les chaussure de luxe dans ton entrée ? La taille est trop grande pour toi. **

**Je me suis trompé de taille, **invente Tatsu. **J'allais les ramener au magasin.**

**Elles ont été utilisées et plus d'une fois. Je doute qu'ils te les échangent ou qu'ils te les remboursent tu sais.**

**Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? **interroge Maiko.

**Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi il y aurait quelqu'un chez moi, à cette heure-ci ? **réplique mon cadet.

**Y'a intérêt pour ta poire que ce ne soit pas un de tes amants Tatsuha ou je peux t'assurer que je les arrache à la petite cuillère ! **le menace Rikku.

Aucun doute sur ce qu'elle veut arracher... Heureusement pour mon frère que je ne suis pas son amant ou je suis sûr que cette fille serait bien capable de le castrer pour de bon.

**Puisqu'il n'y a personne, ça ne te fais rien si je vais faire un petit tour aux toilettes. J'ai une envie pressante... **fait la sœur de Shuuichi, l'air de rien.

**Non ! Surtout pas ! **

**Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ? Tu caches ton amant dans la salle d'eau ? **l'accuse Hiro, un brin moqueur.

Je crois que je vais abréger ses souffrances. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de me cacher plus longtemps et puis, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'éclipser discrètement. Et peut-être bien que les avoir dans la confession pourrait nous être utile... J'ouvre donc la porte de la salle de bain. Maiko est juste devant moi, et me fixe de ses grands yeux indigo. Les deux autres aussi semblent abasourdis.

**Ca alors... C'est Yuki Eiri... pour de vrai... **marmonne Rikku pour elle-même. **J'aurais presque souhaité avoir photographié un fantôme, j'aurais pu devenir riche avec cette photo !**

**Quelle photo ? **s'enquiers mon benjamin.

**Une de celles que j'ai pris lundi dans la cours.**

Hiro, lui, avance vers moi d'un pas décidé et se met entre Maiko et moi, me toisant d'un regard dur et mauvais.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Comment ça se fait que t'es encore en vie ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'es pas revenu plus tôt ?! **

**Je crois que je vous dois une petite explication, **réponds-je.

**C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, **me lance la petite Shindou. **Et toi aussi Tatsuha. Puisque tu nous as caché son retour, tu vas devoir nous dire ce que vous manigancez tous les deux dans le dos de mon frère.**

**En parlant de Shuuichi, **dit Tatsu. **Vous ne lui avez rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Non, pourquoi ? **demande Hiroshi.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le soir du concert est enfin arrivé. Je suis derrière la scène, près de l'entrée des coulisses. J'aurais préféré être dans la salle pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du show mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu me reconnaisses tout de suite. Te connaissant, tu serais bien capable de me repérer dans la foule, malgré la masse de monde et les lumières aveuglantes des spots.

Le spectacle commence et tu enchaînes chanson après chanson avec toujours la même énergie. Sur scène, tu es différent. Comme en transe. Le méchant Shuuichi disparaît et fait place à l'ancien. Tu redeviens comme avant, tu souris, tes yeux brillent de joie - une joie éphémère certes, mais au moins tu sembles heureux.

Quatre vingt minutes plus tard, à la fin du concert, je me dépêche de rejoindre la loge qui vous est réservée. Je dois t'y attendre, avec un bouquet de tournesols. Une fois dans la pièce, je me mets derrière la porte. Rikku, Maiko, Hiro et Tatsu vont se t'y accompagner, mais ils te laisseront entrer seuls et nous pourrons enfin discuter. Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes encore, si tu veux me reprendre auprès de toi. Je veux reprendre ma place. Je veux t'entendre me dire ces mots, ces trois petits mots qui, sortis de ta bouche, sonnent comme une mélodie.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, je vous entends arriver tous les cinq dans le long couloir, papotant tranquillement, échangeant vos impressions sur le concert. Je peux entendre ta voix... Bien que plus grave, elle demeure douce et magnifique... Puis une nouvelle voix s'ajoute au lot, une voix que je connais parfaitement. Celle de Seguchi Tohma.

Que fait-il là ? C'était absolument pas prévu ! Cet enfoiré pourrait tout aussi bien faire tout rater et ça c'est hors de question ! J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps ! Attends une seconde... il t'offre de rejoindre NG ? En entendant sa proposition, mon cœur se serre. Devenir musicien professionnel a toujours été ton rêve Shuuichi. Je sais que si tu acceptes maintenant, alors mes chances de te récupérer s'amenuiseront... Pitié, refuse. Je sais que rien ne te ferait plus plaisir que d'être signé par un label aussi prestigieux que celui de Seguchi mais... Si tu savais qu'il est le principal responsable de nos malheurs... S'il te plait ! Tatsuha a dit non ?! Excellent ! Shuuichi, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute ce que mon idiot de frère !

**A vrai dire, ma réponse aurait été la même Seguchi-san, **réponds-tu.

Génial ! Shuuichi, maintenant, tu te débarrasses de lui et tu entres dans cette maudite loge, que je puisse t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras !

**Je vous fais une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Je vous assure que le contrat vous accordera bien plus d'avantages que n'importe quelle maison de disques n'en donnerait à un groupe débutant comme le votre, **ajoute Seguchi.

La ferme, bordel ! Casse-toi ! Tu nous a pas fait assez de mal comme ça ?!

**Je peux refuser, et c'est que je fais, **réplique mon Shuuichi.

**J'ai compris les messages à peine cachés dans les textes de chacune de vos chansons. Vous êtes incapable de l'oublier et c'est ce qui vous a conduit à l'hôpital. Travailler à plein temps vous occuperait et vous offrirait un substitut à ce que vous avez perdu.**

Mes poings se serrent. Comme si je ne savais pas déjà que je suis moi aussi responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Shuuichi ! Je sais que chanter lui fait du bien mais... Kami-sama, faites qu'il refuse. Je pourrais lui apporter tellement plus... Je VEUX lui apporter beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a jamais eu.

**Quand je dis "non", c'est "non". Apprenez donc à prendre un refus pour ce qu'il est. Je suis conscient que ça n'a pas dû vous arriver souvent de voir une de vos offres rejetée mais en ce qui nous concerne, on ne veut pas être produit par NG ni par aucune grosse boîte. Alors pas la peine d'insister.**

C'est bien, maintenant, Seguchi a peut-être fini par comprendre le message. La porte s'entrouvre. Non, non, mauvaise idée ! Tant que Tohma est dans les parages, n'ouvre pas ! S'il me voit, tout est foutu !

**Shindou-kun ! Vous devez arrêter de vous torturer de la sorte ! C'est à l'hôpital que vous ont mené les souvenirs auquel vous refusez de renoncer. Vous alliez mourir par SA faute si votre sœur ne vous avez pas trouvé baignant dans votre propre sang ! **

Je vais buter ce salaud ! C'est par SA faute que je n'étais pas à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de se tailler les veines ! Il a encore le culot de m'accuser alors qu'il était censé être mon ami, qu'il était censé protéger Shuuichi pour moi. IL a laissé tout ça en arriver là ! Je vais sortir et finir ce fumier !!!

Mais j'entends un bruit mate, comme un coup... Qui a frappé qui ?

**Hiro et toi, prenez mes affaires. Je vais faire un tour et je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir. En fait j'y retourne pas du week-end. Les cons, j'en ai trop vu pour ce soir. Pas la peine que je me tape ces abrutis finis que nous servent de parents en plus, **dit Shuuichi.

Et j'entends ses pas s'éloigner...

**XXX XXX XXX**

Finalement je suis là, à te regarder dormir paisiblement. La nuit est tombé maintenant. Demain, c'est lundi, tu vas partir pour aller au lycée, comme si de rien était. Toi et moi, on en a discuté aujourd'hui : tu sais quoi faire, comment agir... Tu as un rôle à tenir, pendant quelques semaines encore, avant qu'on parte tous les deux. Tout est prêt pour nous : une vie meilleure, ensemble, loin d'ici, loin de toutes ces personnes qui se sont mises en travers de notre chemin. Bientôt, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher de mener la vie qu'on a toujours voulu avoir, ensemble.

En devra se cacher et parfois fuir encore. Mais on a des amis : ta petite sœur Maiko, mon frère Tatsuha, Hiroshi et Rikku... puis mon contact en Amérique. Ce sera difficile pour toi qui aime briller de rester dans l'ombre mais, le plus important c'est que tu brilles pour moi. Mon petit soleil.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Notes :** Wahahahaha ! Cinq mois ! Cinq longs mois depuis le dernier chapitre ! Oh mon Dieu, pitié chers lecteurs ! Ne me tuez pas ! En fait, j'ai beaucoup avancé dans la fic, j'en suis au plan du neuvième chapitre. Sachant qu'il y en aura environ douze, c'est quand même pas mal. Et sachez que j'ai écrit les deux tiers restant de ce chapitre 7 en seulement quatre heures, rien qu'en me basant sur mon plan ! Je me suis dit "Motive-toi, Patou ! Tu ne peux décemment pas laisser tes lecteurs dans le désarroi le plus total !" Et voilà le résultat. Vous avez aimé ? J'espère bien ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais j'espère tout de même une petite review

**Lexique :**

Dare : Qui est-ce ? Qui est là ? ("dare" signifie "qui" en japonais, c'est donc employé à la forme neutre ou familière qu'il peut vouloir dire "qui est-ce ?")

Baka : Crétin, andouille, idiot.

Aniki : Grand frère (forme très familière et aussi très affectueuse pour "onii-san" ou encore "nii-chan")

Urusei : La ferme ! Ta gueule ! (vient de l'adjectif "urusai" qui signifie "bruyant")

Ai shiteiru : Je t'aime (de le sens amoureux du terme, contrairement à "suki da" qui signifier aimer également dans le sens "adorer" ou "apprécier", comme en anglais la différence entre "love" et "like")

Kami-sama : expression que l'on pourrait traduire par "Seigneur Dieu".

Moshi moshi : Allo ?


End file.
